The best of partners
by Otaku345
Summary: This a Nalu story. Natsu and Lucy are two totally different people. He was popular and she was not. He was loud and crazy and she was shy and quiet, but one day when they are partners on a project they start to see each other differently. Will Natsu risk his reputation just to be friends with her or will he do what Lisanna tells him to? Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the unwanted partnership

It was regular day at Fairy Tail high…more or less. Well to be honest it was loud and noisy as usual. "What no way I'm doing that!" yelled Natsu at Gray.

" Why not? It's not like it's going to kill you" said Gray.

They were having an argument again. "Uh because it's dumb and don't forget that I have a girlfriend!" said Natsu. "Ya I'm well aware of that you flame brain!" "What did you just call me?" "You heard me!" yelled Gray.

"Knock it off you two!" said Erza as she came up to hit them both on the arm. " Oww! Hey what did you do that for?" asked Natsu in an angry voice.

"What did you just say to me?" said Erza in a scary tone.

"N nothing!" they both said as they backed away.

"Well anyway I heard that Happy sensei is going to give us a big project" said Erza.

"Uhg I don't want no stupid project!" said Natsu in an annoyed tone.

"Hey do you want to pass the grade or not?" asked Erza." She's right Natsu." Said Lisanna as she entered the room.

"Oh hey babe!" said Natsu with a grin. "Hey Natsu the party last night was fun!" she said with excitement in her tone. "Ya it was."

He replied. Just then Lisanna came and gave Natsu a kiss in the cheek. "Ok knock it off you love birds" said Erza. "Ya just stop man." Said Gray. "What are you jealous?" said Natsu in a teasing tone to Gray . " What no way man!"

" Just admit it." Said Natsu. "No way tha-" "good morning class" said Happy as he entered the room.

"Natsu please take a seat and Gray go put a shirt on!" Said Happy sensei. " Ahh why does this keep happening to me!" yelled Gray as he ran out of the room.

"Jezz what a perv." Said Natsu as he took his seat. "Ok class today I will be assigning a very important project that will be worth 30% of your final mark." Said happy.

The whole class just mooned. "So why is it so important?" said Levy in curiosity.

"Well you have to give an essay and make a poster board on the royal family of Fiore." The whole class continued to moaned. "And I will be assigning the partners for this project". Everyone stayed silent so they could hear who they have as a partner.

"Also you may not change partners. Ok the first partners are Kana and Lisanna." Said Happy.

"Uh I have to be partners with the drinker! That's not fair." Said Lisanna.

"Hey this is no picnic for me either." Said Kana. "Uh I wanted to be with my man!" said Lisanna as she whined. "Me to babe. It's just not fair" said Natsu.

"Um ya it is, if you two are partners then you will end up failing cuz you two will just be making out." Said Gray. Natsu just gave him a look, but he did agree.

So did Lisanna. "Ya I don't want to fail and stuck here during the summer" said Lisanna. "Ok can we move on class." Said Happy " now then the next partners are… Gray and…Juvia!" said Happy. "What? No I don't want to be that crazy girl's partner." Said Gray." Gray-sama your so mean to Juvia, but Juvia dose not care because all she needs is your love!" said Juvia as she ran to Gray.

"Uh no way!" yelled Gray as he tried to run away from Juvia. "Next is Levy and Mirajain!" said Happy. "Yay Mira were partners." Said Levy. "Ya this fun."

Replied Mira "Oh come on why they get to partner and I get stuck with Juvia!" said Gray as he came up to Happy sensei. "Gray just deal with it! Next partners are Elfman and Evergreen!" "No why do get stuck with the stupid muscle man?" asked Evergreen.

"Hey a real MAN will do whatever it takes to pass this class." Said Elfman. "Next we have Romeo and Wendy." "Oh Romeo looks like were partners" said Wendy." Ya it does" he said with a smile." Aww young love!" said Mira." Next Freed and Bixlow".

said Happy "Were going to make a great team!" said Freed "No one will beat us!" said Bixlow "And after them we have Bisca and Laki" "Awesome!" said Bisca. " But Bisca I wanted to be your partner." Said Alzak "I know but right now I want to improve my grades!" "Ya your right. " Alzak your partner is Laxus… good luck." Said Happy "Next we have Gajeel and Warren." Said Happy.

The two of them just froze and satire at each other "What were partners?" the two of them said in unison. "And then we have Natsu with Lucy!" said Happy

"Wait! Who's Lucy?" asked Natsu in confusion.

"Idiot! She sits at the front!" said Gray to his stupid friend.

Natsu just sat there for a moment. "Oh is she the one who never says anything!" said Natsu as he finally got it. "Ya and you should keep it down before she hears you!" said Gray.

"Ya ok." Said Natsu. "And finally we have Max and Loki!" said Happy.

"Now that you all know who your partners are ,I will say it again. YOU ARE NOT ALLOW TO CHANGER YOUR PARTNER!" said Happy is a really loud voice.

The whole class went silent. "Ok you have two weeks for the project." Said Happy. "Stand, bow aye sir!" said Happy and the class then did the same. "Class dismissed" said Happy as he left the class.

X

After class…

"Hey so can you tell me who this Lucy person is?" asked Natsu.

"I'm right hear." Said a quiet voice walking past him.

Natsu stopped to look and the person who just walked passed him. "Wait! You're Lucy?" said Nastu in a confused tone.

"Yes that's me." She replied still in a quite tone.

"Well looks like we have to work on the project together" said Natsu.

"Ya um… in going to the library tomorrow after school so if you want we can start on the project." Said Lucy in a normal tone.

"Really? That's sounds great!" said Natsu.

"Ok I'll be there around four." She said.

"Ok I'll be there" said Natsu as Lisanna came up.

"Meet up where?" asked Lisanna.

"I'm going to the library tomorrow after school to work on the project with Lucy." He said "But were supposed to go the movies tomorrow its Friday!" she whined.

"We will at eight. Don't worry I won't forget about my girl!" he said as he came up behind her. "Ok but just be sure I'll text you!" she said "Okay." Said Natsu.

Lucy was just standing there and watching the whole scene." Hey Natsu! Gray! Loki!" They hear a voice and turned around to see who it was.

It was Sting and Rogue.

"Hey guys." Said Natsu. "I'll be going." Said Lucy as she turned around.

"Wait! Why are you leaving so soon?" asked Sting "Yes I am." She said as she started to walk away.

"What's with her?" asked Lisanna.

"She's always been like that." Said Sting. "Hey sting how do you know Lucy?" asked Natsu. "Um she's my twin sister. How could I not know her?" said Sting in a pissed voice.

"What your twins?" yelled Natsu "Did you guys know this?" he asked. Everyone nodded. Natsu was in shock. "It's not your fault she never really talks much at school." Said Sting.

"Ya Natsu did not even now she was in our class until today." Said Loki. "Hey did you have to bring that up?" asked Natsu. "So does she always go straight home after school?" asked Lisanna.

"Ya most of the time but she said that she was going hang out with her friend today." Said Sting. "Wait…. she has friends?" yelled Nastu in shock.

"Just because she is shy does not mean she friendless." Said Rouge. "Hey guys!" they turn to see Yukino running to them. "Have you guys seen Lucy?" she asked as she panted.

"Ya she just went left." Said Rouge pointing two the left.

"Ok thanks!" she said as she ran away.

"Ok so that was weird." Said Lisanna.

"Why?" asked Gray " Because we just saw two nerds looking for each other! And they are totally lost! Haha" said Lisanna while laughing.

"Well then let's just put that aside." Said Sting, "Why don't we all go to Starbucks for some coffee?" said Rouge. "Ya I'm up for that!" said Lisanna.

" Ya why not?" said Sting. "Ok then let's go guys!" said Natsu.

The six of them leave the school at go to Starbucks. Natsu thinking:" _Huh I wonder how the project will go now that Lucy's my partner… oh well I'll have to see tomorrow."_

 _ **Hello fellow people I hope that you enjoy this story. Sorry about the mistakes there were before…anyways please leave me a comment, or idea that you want me to see add in future chapters! Have a good day, night, lunch, or whatever time is where you are! And never forget FAIRY TAIL FOR LIFE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Is it a date or not?

"Hey Lucy-sama!" said Yukino as she ran to the blonde waiting for her. "Hey Yukino I was starting to think that that you were not going to come" teased Lucy.

"You know that I would never do that to you." Said Yukino. "Ya I know, so where do you want to go?" asked Lucy as they started to walk.

" I don't know you pick." Said Yukino.

"I picked last time it your turn." Said the blonde.

"Ok how about Starbucks I really want to get one of the chai lattes!" said Yukino. "Ya I could go for one of them to." Said Lucy

"Alright then let's go!"

"Ya!" said Lucy.

X

At Starbucks…

"Ugh it's not fair! Why do I have to get stuck with Kana the drinker!" said Lisanna as she came over with Natsu to where the guys were siting. "Ya I know it's not fair but you have to deal with it." Said Natsu as he sat down "Hey you have no right to complain, I'm stuck with Juvia! She's really crazy!" said Gray as he took a sip of his coffee."

Crazy about you" said Loki. "Shut up Loki!" yelled Gray at Loki. "So what's up with this I hate my partner thing?" asked Sting.

"Well you see Happy sensei gave us project but we have to work with partners, who he picked for us." Said Natsu.

"Oh hey Lector sensei did the same with us- but we got to choose your partners." Said Rouge. "Ugh that's not fair can we switch teachers?" asked Lisanna.

"Sorry no can do." Said Sting "I was worried that would be your answer" said Lisanna as she laughed.

"So Natsu who did you get as your partner?" asked Rouge

"Me? Oh I got-".

"He got Lucy!" said Lisanna as she cut him off.

"Oh so your with my sister?" asked Sting.

"Ya guess I am." Said Natsu. "I don't really like her" said Lisanna. "Why not? She never did anything to you." Said Gray.

"I just don't like the way she acts all innocent." Said Lisanna as she picks up her coffee cup. "Well I don't think it's an act." Said Natsu.

"Hey don't defend her!" said Lisanna, just then Lucy and Yukino enter. The gang turn around to see them. "Well speak of the devil." Said Loki.

They watch them as they walked over to the cash. "Hi what can I get you?" asked the supper perky clerk. "Hi um can we please get two grandé chai latte's and one pumpkin spice muffin. Do you want anything else Yukino?" asked Lucy

" No just the drink. Thanks." Said Yukino.

"Ok two latte's and one muffin… that will be…. 15.35$" said the clerk.

" 15.35? Ok wait one moment…" said Lucy as she went through her bag trying to find her wallet. "Ok got it!" said Lucy as she finally found her wallet. "Took her long enough." Spat Lisanna. "Ok thank you miss and enjoy the rest of your day!" said the clerk.

"We will!" said Yukino. They walked over to the next table to Lisanna's and the rest of gang. They just watch them as they took their seats. "Um so Sting what's your project on." Asked Natsu.

"Oh well it's on the royal family of Fiore" replied Sting who was still looking at his sister. "Really? That's the same one for us!" said Loki as they continued to look at Lucy and Yukino and tried to listen to their conversation.

"So Lucy who did you get as your partner?" asked Yukino "Well I got Natsu." Replied the blonde.

"Oh your lucky I got Minerva! She's scary!" said Yukino in fear.

"Not really he did not even know who I was until today." She said with a sad look on her face.

"Hey Lucy? What's wrong?" asked Yukino while the gang was still eavesdropping.

"Well it seems that since I came to high school no one has ever notice me. It's been three years now and I have only made on friend." Said the blonde.

"Oh lucy-sama I'm sorry." Said Yukino.

"Oh sorry for that but I think that I'm just going to go home and start on the project. I doubt my partner will be any help tomorrow."

They all just look at Natsu.

"Ok well see you then" said Yukino as she left the café. Lucy gets up and walk over to Lisanna's table. "Hey sting I'm going home I'll tell mom that your come later." She said as she was about to leave.

"Oh ok um thanks Lucy tell her I'll be home by 6pm ok?" "Ok later" she said as she left. "Well wasn't that cute?" said Lisanna as they watch her leave the café.

"Well now that's all over with what movie do you wanna see Natsu?" she asked

"Um I don't really care." He said back to her.

"Movie?" asked Rouge

"Ya Natsu and I are going to see a movie do you want to come?" she said.

"Ya sure I'm down with it." Said Gray.

"Why not?" said Loki.

"I'll be there." Said Rouge.

"I guess I'll come to." Said Sting.

" Well I gotta get going." Said Lisanna. "Hey Natsu you coming?" she asked him in a pissed tone. "Uh ya I was just about to come!" "Well then let's go!" she snapped at.

"I think that I'll be going as well." Said Sting.

"Ya same with me." Said Rouge.

"Ya I have to go home and help my dad out in the basement." Said Gray. "I have to go cuz I have to take my little brother to his soccer game." Said Loki.

"Well then I guess we are all leaving" said Lisanna. The six of them exit the café and go their separate ways.

X

At the Eucliffe's house…

"Hey mom I'm home." Said Sting as he came into the house.

"Oh hi honey how was school?" asked Layla. "Um fine I guess." He said. "Hey sting can you please come out back and help your father?" she said.

"Sure let me just change so I don't my school uniform messed up." He said as he went upstairs. "Hey sting!" he turned around to see who just called his name.

It was his younger brother Luke.

"Oh hey Luke!" he said. "Dad wants your help!" said Luke.

"Ya I know but thanks for reminding me." said Sting as he closed the door to his room. five minutes later, he leaves his room and goes out back.

X

Out back…..

"Hey dad?" he said. "I'm here Sting can you hurry please? We need help!" said Weisslogia.

"We? Who's we? "Asked Sting as he entered the garage only to see his dad and sister trying to get something off of the top shelf.

"Lucy? You're here?" he said in confusion. "How long are you just going to stand there? We need help so come over and give us a hand." She snapped at him.

"What do I need to do?" he asked.

"We need the ladder on the top self." Said there dad.

"Ya but we can't reach it so we need your help." Said Lucy. "Ok what do I have to do?" asked Sting. "Well you and I are going to boost Lucy up and she will grab the ladder." Said there dad.

"Um ok let's try it I guess?" said Sting. "Ok on the count of three… One. Two. Three." And they boosted Lucy up." Ok I got the ladder!" said Lucy.

They put Lucy down and she hands the ladder to her father. "Ok now that's that done, we can move on to the real task" said Wesslogia. "So what's that?" Asked Sting. "Luke got his ball stuck on the roof. So we have to get it down for him." Said Lucy.

"Sting this is where you and Lucy come in, I have to go and the store with your mother so get the ball down and look after Luke." said their dad. "Sure but dad!"

"Yes?"

"My friend is coming over to work on a project!" said Sting.

"Ok I'll let your mother know."

"Thanks." Said Sting

"Hey sting can we get this over before rouge comes over?" said Lucy.

"Ya sure… I'll hold that ladder and you can climb up ok?" suggested Sting." Ya sure what ever." Sting held the ladder as Lucy climbed up.

"I have the ball." She said.

She then climbed back down and they put the ladder away. "Hey Luke?" said Lucy.

"Yes Lu-chan? What is it?" said Luke.

"We got your ball down for you." Said Sting." Really?" "Ya here." Said Lucy as she handed him the ball.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." She said as she went upstairs.

X

Rouge comes over…

"Sting the door?" yelled Lucy.

"Can you get it?" said Sting.

"Fine!" she said as she went down stairs to open the door.

"Hey rouge come on in." she said. "Thanks Lucy but I did not come alone…" said Rouge. She then look out the door and see's Natsu, Gray, and Loki with him.

"Oh ok well then why don't you all come in" she said. "Hey you guys came!" said Sting as he came down stairs.

"I thought you said that you had a friend coming over. This is friends. You know plural." She said.

"Mom and dad don't know so don't worry Luce." He said.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not five anymore!" she yelled at him.

"Ok sorry. Guys you can go the basement." Said Sting.

"Alright come on guys, follow me." Said Rouge.

The other three guys enter and Lucy closes the door. "Let me guess you want me to make you guys snacks?" said Lucy "If it's not too much trouble!" said Sting with a stupid grin on his face.

"Fine give me five minutes". Lucy left for the kitchen. Meanwhile Sting goes downstairs to the basement. "Hey my sister is getting us some snacks". Said Sting.

"Ok now are we going to play or what?" "Ya hold on let me just find the game." Said Sting. "I'm here with snacks." Said Lucy with two trays in her hands as she came down the stairs.

On one tray had a plate with sandwiches on it and the other on had a big bowl of chips. "I'll be right back" said Lucy. She left and came back with in minuets with another two trays that were filled with drinks. She place them on the table along with the other ones.

"Hey Lucy thanks again" said Sting. "Yay…. um can you connect the PS4 again. Luke unplugged it… again." Said Sting. "Of course he did." She said.

About two minutes later she was done and the game was working. "Wait what is that?" asked Natsu pointing that the screen. "Oh you have to be kidding me! Mom blocked the game!" said Sting.

"I can fix it" said Lucy "Really you can do that?" asked Natsu. "Yes, since when are you so technical all of a sudden?" said Gray "Do you want me to unblock the game or not cuz I can just leave." She said.

"No I mean I was just shocked that you know all of this unblocking and technical stuff." Said Gray. "Why?" she replied "It just does not seem like you." Said Natsu. "Ok give me three minutes." She said as she grabbed the controller out of Natsu's hand.

It took her about five minutes to do everything but the boys just sat there looking that the blonde girl who was basically hacking into the control system. "Ok I'm all done and I even set a password on it so mom can't get into the game anymore." She said with a smile on her face.

"Wow thanks Lucy." Said Sting.

"Hey Lucy since you're so good at all of this computer stuff are you good at games as well?" asked Loki.

"What are you implying?" she asked "I mean can you play video games?" asked Loki.

"Yes I can play video games and I probably play better then you!" said the blonde girl." Well then let's test out your theory. There are six controllers so give it a go." Said Sting giving Natsu his controller.

"You're on!" she sat down and started to play.

She was killing it! "How did you get so good at video games?" asked Natsu. "I have two brothers what do you think I did in my spare time study?" she said. "Ya she's been good at games since we were about five years old." Said Sting.

"Besides Rouge would come over a lot and we would play." She said as she was fiercely pressing on the controller. "So you have someone to plays games with?" asked Natsu

"Ya don't you?" she asked back while getting a chip.

"No I only have my little sister Wendy in our class and she's not to fond of games." He said "Ok." She said. "Hey Natsu does Lisanna play video games?" asked Gray.

"Um have you met my girlfriend does she look like the one who plays games?" "Your right. "said Gray. "Anyways we have to end soon our parents will be coming home soon." Said Sting."

Ok" said the guys.

Natsu thinking:" huh I had no idea that Lucy was really good at games. Wow she's the best and she's really nice. I think that we will get an A+ on this assignment!" and the six of them sat there playing games.

Yo! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry about the mistakes from before. I did not realize how bad is was….oops! Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The study date…

 **XxX**

Still at the Eucliffe's house….

* * *

"Hey Natsu you guys have to be going in ten minutes before my parents come home." Said Sting.

"Ok got it." He said as he put down the controller.

"I thought you said mom and dad were ok with it?" said Lucy as she took a chip.

"They are but they said they all have to leave before they get back" he said as he turned off the game.

"Ok well I still have to get some research done for tomorrow." said Lucy as she got up at take the dishes back up.

"Wait why? We're meeting up to start the project right?" asked Natsu.

"Because I have a feeling that you're not going to help me on this project." Said Lucy as she took the dishes and went upstairs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means that she does not trust that you will do work." Said Gray as they all went upstairs.

They all put on their shoes and Lucy came out of the kitchen and went to the door, next to Sting. "Well I guess that I'll see you guys tomorrow and don't forget that we have the movie at eight ok?" said Sting while Lucy opened the door to let them out.

"Movie?" asked Lucy. "Ya were all going to the movies with Lisanna!" said Loki.

"Hey Lucy want to come with us?' asked Natsu.

"Um I better not, Lisanna already dislikes me and I don't need her to hate me anymore then she does since I'm your partner and not her." Said Lucy.

"I don't think that she will be too mad. Beside it's just a movie" said Rouge.

"We will talk to her" said Gray.

"Well um ok then I guess I'll tag along." She said.

"Ok well later guys." Said Natsu.

The four of them left and when home. Meanwhile with Lucy and Sting. "Do you really think that it will be ok if I tag along with you guy's. Lisanna hates me" she said as she closed the door.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Said Sting.

"Well I go see if Luke wants anything before he goes to bed, it's all really nine pm. He has to go to bed soon" said Lucy.

"Ok." Said Sting. "Oh by the way the dishes are yours, mom won't be happy is she comes home to a sink full of messy dishes so better hurry up and do them." Said his sister as she went upstairs.

"What…but…. Fine but next time it's your turn" said Sting as he went to the kitchen to do them. The evening was quiet and they were all doing their own things.

* * *

 **XxX** at school the next day…..

* * *

"Hey Lisanna!" said Natsu as he met up with his girlfriend in front of the school gates. "Hey there Nastu! What did you do last night? I went shopping with Jenny." Said Lisanna as she garbed on to his arm.

"Me oh! I went over to Stings with the guys and we played some games." He said as they started to walk.

"Oh was Lucy there?" she asked.

"Um ya she fixed the gaming device for us and even played with us and then we left." He said waiting for what Lisanna had to say.

"Ok then!" she said in a happy tone.

"Oh by the way I….um….. Invited Lucy to come with us to the movies." He said it in such a fast tone that he did not know if she understood what he said.

"Well…I'm not really a fan of her but I guess she can come with us!" she said it such a perky tone that Natsu had no idea what she was planning.

They entered the school and made their way to class. They met up with the gang outside of their class and Jenny was there to. "Hey Jenny!" said Lisanna as she let go of Natsu's arm and ran to her bff.

"Hey guys" said Natsu as he walked up to his friends. "Yo Natsu!" said Loki. Just then Lucy walk by them and went straight into the classroom. "Hey Lucy!" said Natsu as she was about to walk in the classroom. "Uh um hi guys!" She said with a smile and she went into the class. About ten minutes later they all went to the class and Happy Sensei came in.

"All right class today we will be learning about the history about fish!" he said all exited.

Uhhhh… the whole class mooned. "Um Happy Sensei what will we learn from fish history?' asked Lucy

"Well that's what most import or else how can you know which fist is best to eat!" he replied.

"Well yes but I don't think that it's very important to learn that in a history class." She said.

The whole class was silent and watching the conversation." Lucy what I'm going to tell you is very important life skills much more and you'll even might be a good cook as well!" he said.

Lucy just sat there and did not speak for the rest of the class. Soon it was lunch time and they all got ready to leave for lunch.

* * *

 **XxX** lunch time….

* * *

"Hey Natsu I'm going to sit with Jenny and the girls" said Lisanna as she left the class.

"Ok have fun!" Natsu yelled back at her.

He walk of out the classroom with Gray and Loki as soon as they exit the see Sting and Rouge. "Hey guys!" said Natsu as he waved his hand to show were they were.

"Hi guys!" said Sting as he and Rouge were coming up to them.

"Hey." Said Rouge as he came up with Sting.

"So you guys hungry?" asked Gray.

"What kind of a question is that?" asked Sting.

"Oh crap I forgot my money!" said Sting. Just then Lucy walked out of the class.

"Hey sis do you some money I could borrow?" asked Sting.

"Did you forget your money again?" asked Lucy back while she crossed her arms.

"Ha-ha you know me!" he said. "Sadly I do let me see." She said.

"Uh is ten dollars enough?" she asked.

"Um don't you think that's too much?" he asked back. The guys were watching the scene. "Well all I have is two ten dollar bills." She said as she gave him the money.

"Ok I'll give you the change." Said Sting as he took the money.

"No need, keep it." She said as she was leaving them.

"Wow your sister is really nice." Said Gray.

"Ya well I'm used to it so I guess. It's just the way she is." Said Sting as they made their way to the Caf.

After they bought their food they went and sat at their usual table. And they noticed something. "Hey man isn't that Lucy there?" said Natsu pointing at her.

"Ya it is but why is she alone?" Asked Rouge. "I know why" said Sting as he looked at her. "Why?" said all of them in unison "It's because Yukino is sick today so Lucy is sitting alone." Said Sting as he took a bit of his food. "Oh that's right she wasn't in class today." Said Rouge. "Yup so that's the reason why?" asked Gray. "Maybe we should invite her to sit with us." Suggested Loki.

"Um I don't know" said Sting. "It's not a bad idea. But I think Lisanna will be mad at us." Said Gray. "Why?" asked Natsu. "Because she's going to get jealous, you saw how mad she was went you guys weren't partners." Said Gray.

"No she won't, I'll talk to her. Besides I feel bad for her. Look she's all alone." Said Natsu as the guys all nodded their heads.

"Well then Sting you go and get her." Said Rouge "What why me?!" asked Sting.

"Because she's your sister!" said Loki.

"Fine I'll do it!" said Sting as he got up and walked over to were Lucy was siting. The guys just watched them. "Hey Lulu!" said Sting. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" asked Lucy in reply.

"I know sorry, hey do you want to come and sit with me and they guys?" asked Sting as he looked over to see them trying to pretend to have a conversation when they were really spying on them.

"Uh, I don't know if I should." She said.

"Come on your all alone here and it doesn't look like fun." He said crossing his arms.

"Ya your right but what will Lisanna say? She's not really a fan of me." She said as she looked down at her food. Sting noticed that she did not touch her food at all. "Don't worry come on" he said while grabbing her arm.

"Hey wait a second!" she yelled "Let me at least get my bag" said Lucy as she picked up her bag.

She walk over to the table with Sting and just stared at them for a moment. "You gonna sit down?" asked Gray looking at the free spot next to Natsu.

"Oh ya." She said in a quiet voice. She walked over and sat down.

"Hey what's wrong you seem down." Said Natsu.

"Way to state the obvious." Said Gray.

"Oh it's nothing! Don't worry about it!" said Lucy with a fake smile on her face. All of the guys knew it was fake but they did not say anything. "So why did you guys want me to come here and sit with you?" she said as she looked at all of them.

"Well cuz it looked like you were lonely siting all alone." Said Loki.

"Well I wasn't." She said "Really?" asked Rouge.

"Any way since went do you guys care about if I'm lonely or not. To most of you I was invisible until yesterday!" she said as she looked down at the table. "Well that might be true but we still owe you for yesterday!" said Natsu.

"Ya he's right." Said Gray. "What did I do yesterday?" she asked "You fixed the game and unlocked it!" said Loki. "Oh that I do it all the time, it's not hard." She said as she looked at the clock. "What's wrong Lucy?" asked Sting.

"Nothing I was looking to see what time it is, I have to go to the library after school and start on the project." She said as she looked through her bag. "Hey Lucy who did you get as your partner?" asked Loki.

They all knew the answer but they wanted to her say it. "Me? Oh um….. I got…Natsu." She said as she was blushing a bit.

"Hey don't you have to go and work of the project as well Natsu?" asked Gray.

"Ya I was going to start today, by the way what time are we supposed to meet up the library?" asked Natsu.

"four pm." She said just then the bell rang and lunch was over. After they left their table Lisanna had a small conversation with Jenny.

"Hey Jenny did you see that?! She sat in my spot!" said Lisanna as they were leaving their table.

"I know who does Lucy thinks she is?" said Jenny.

"I don't know but all I can say is that she will get it back good." Said Lisanna as they left the Caf. They all went to their class,and before they knew it school was over.

* * *

 **XxX** At Lucy's locker

* * *

"Hey Lucy!" said Nastu walking up to her with a grin on his face.

"Hey Natsu what brings you to my locker?" she asked.

"Well were supposed to go to the library right?" he asked. "Yes but why are you here?" she asked as she closed her locker.

"Well then let's go!" he said. "Ok then." She said as she followed him. Lisanna was looking at them in disgust. They left the school and made their way to the public library.

* * *

 **XxX** at the library….

* * *

"So where do you want to start?" she asked as they went and sat down at a table.

"Uh I don't know you're the brains in the group." He said with a big grin on his face. It just made Lucy laugh.

"Hey I have never seen you laugh before." He said.

"Well that's because I'm with Yukino all the time and you did not know that I was in your class until yesterday!" she said as she took out a book.

"Here look in the table of contents and find the royal family of Fiore in it." She said as she gave him the book as she went into her bag to find some paper and pencils

. "Ok I got it know what?" he asked "Have you never done a report before? We look for useful information and wright it down." She said showing him what to do.

"Ok.. crap! I forgot my pencils at school!" he said.

"Her you can borrow mine." She said handing him the pencil.

"Uh um, thanks?" he said taking it. "Hey no problem". She said as she wrote down her name.

"Wow your hand writing is so neat!" said Natsu.

"Well it's not hard." She said as she flipped the book page. "Hey can I ask you something?" asked Natsu. "Shoot." She said. "Ok um… why are you alone all of the time." He said it!

The thought that he did not have the guts to ask her that. Now wait…. "Well…" she started.

"I'm not really a people person." She said. "What do you mean? You're really nice and everything." He said as he copied down a note. "Well I guess, but people don't really like nerds all too much, besides I only need one friend." She said.

Natsu kind of feels bad for her. "No one should be alone." He said "Can we change the topic?" she asked. "Ya by the way we are meeting at eight for the movie." He said. "Ok but you do know I'll be coming with Sting." She said. "I know, just so you don't forget." He said.

"What did Lisanna say when you told her I was coming?" asked the blonde.

"She was fine with it" said Natsu "Ok, well let's get back to the project she said.

"Ya I want to get an A." said Natsu." Don't worry you will get an A." Said Lucy.

They continue you study.

Lucy thinking:" I wonder why Natsu asked me why I'm alone all the time? No one ever cared that I was alone before, why now all of a sudden? Well never mind what will I wear to the movies? Any way I think that Natsu is a really nice guy….Lucy focus on the project! But I can't for some reason… is Natsu the reason?"

* * *

 **Hello I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the mistakes that were there before. Oops! Also have a good day, night, or whatever time it is where you are!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4...movie night!

 **XxX**

At the Eucliffes house…

* * *

Lucy got home around six-thirty pm after her project research with Natsu. "Hey mom I'm home." Said Lucy as she walked in and took of her shoes. "Hi honey! How was school?" said her mom as she was chopping carrots for dinner." Um it was fine I guess." She said as she took off her sweater.

"Oh honey are you busy tonight?" "Why?" "Well your father and I want to go out for dinner and we need someone to watch Luke." Said Layla looking at her daughter. Just then Sting comes into the kitchen and interrupts there conversation.

"Hey Lucy don't forget that we have to be at the theater for eight pm." Said Sting as poured himself a glass of water. "Movie?" asked their mom "Ya I'm going to the movies with Sting and his friends. Is that a problem?" She asked her puzzled mom.

"No it's just unusual that you are going out, that's all." Said Layla.

"Are you saying that I never go out?" Asked Lucy.

"No never mind have fun you two!" Said their mom. "Hey Lucy its seven already we have to leave in thirty minutes!" said Sting as he put his glass into the sink. "Go where?" asked their dad as he came into the kitchen."The movies?" said Lucy.

"You going to the movies? Really? Are you feeling fine?" asked their dad.

"Yes I'm fine! Why is everyone so shocked that I'm going to the movies? You know I'm sixteen and I have my own life and I can do whatever I want!" she yelled as she left the room and went upstairs to her room to get ready.

"So I'm guessing dinners off?" asked Weisslogia.

They just looked at him and shook their heads. Meanwhile in Lucy's room…"Uh why is it so hard for them that I'm going to the movies?" she said as she put on her outfit.

Lucy wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and mint green tank top (low cut) and a lighter blue jean jacket. She put her hair up into a ponytail and took her black cross over bag. She goes down the stairs only to see Sting there putting his shoes. Sting wore a pair of jeans, a blue shirt and to top it off his black leather jacket along with his sneakers.

Lucy comes over and puts on her black flats. "Ready?" asked Sting as he opened the door." Ya" said Lucy as she put on her bag.

"Mom were going well be back around ten thirty maybe eleven pm." Said Sting as Lucy went outside. "Fine have fun and be safe!" yelled Layla from the kitchen. "We will." Said Sting as he closed the door and locked it.

They make their way to the theater in silence.

 **XxX**

At the movies…..

* * *

"Hey Natsu!" said Gray as he walked up Natsu and Lisanna who were standing outside and waiting." Hi Gray!" said Lisanna. "Sup man? Said Natsu as they bumped fists. "Been waiting long?" he asked. "Nope just got here two minutes ago." Said Natsu as he put his arm around Lisanna.

"Yo guys! Yelled Loki as he and Rouge approached them "Hey Loki" said Gray.

"Sting and Lucy aren't here yet?" asked Rouge.

"No but they should be here soon!" said Lisanna "what's wrong with you?" asked Loki. "Nothing!" she said. "Really because you seem excited about seeing Lucy, don't you hate her?" asked Rouge. "What! I don't hate her were just not friends. That's all." Said Lisanna.

"Look here they come." Said Natsu as he waved his hand.

"Hey guys!" said Sting and he came and gave the guys a bro fist. "Hey." Said Lucy with a small smile on her face. "LUCY!" said Lisanna as she ran up to hug her.

"Um hi Lisanna." She said as she just watch what was happening.

The guys were all in shock to see what just happened. "Hey don't be silly with me Lucy!" she said as she let go "I wasn't" said Lucy. "Ok then come on!" she said as she started to push Lucy to the door. "What is happening?" asked Loki.

"I have no clue." Said Rouge. "Since when is Lisanna nice to her?" asked Gray. "Um your girlfriend changers her mind fast." Said Sting. "I know, what's up with her?" asked Natsu "I don't have a good feeling about this" said Gray as they followed the girls.

They walk into the theater and stand in line." What movie do you wanna see?" asked Natsu to the group." I don't care what movie" said Lucy. "What about X-man?" asked Lisanna "sure" said Gray.

"Ok then you guys stand in line and get tickets for seven while well go get the snacks!" said Lisanna.

"Ok, uh Sting here's a twenty dollars." She said as she gave him the money while Lisanna pulled her away to the snacks.

They wait in line for about five minutes and go to meet up with the girls.

'"Hey Lucy this is-" Lisanna is cut off by her phone. "Carp my phone uh can you hold these?" she asked as she handed Lucy the snacks and left. "Sure." She said standing there with her hands full. "Need help?" She turned to see they guys all standing there and looking at her.

"Yes please!" she said as she dropped her purse on the floor." Crap!" she said as her bag spilled open and all over the floor. "Here we will take those and you pick up your stuff." Said Sting as he and Rouge took the snacks out of her hands.

"Thanks guys." Said Lucy as she went down on the floor to pick up her stuff. She was on the floor for about two minutes until someone asked her. "Lucy what's wrong?" asked Natsu "Nothing." Said Lucy.

"I'm back sorry for doing that to you Lucy!" said Lisanna she went and gave her a big hug…again.

No one had a single clue to what Lisanna was planning. "Well then let's go see the movie then." Said Sting the seven of them walk into the theater to watch the movie.

About two hours later it finishes and they walk out of the theater. "That was a good movie!" said Natsu. "Ya man the best." Said Gray. "Hey do you guys wanna go to Starbucks?" asked Lisanna.

"Sure." Said Sting. And they all leave the theater and go to Starbucks.

 **XxX**

At Starbucks….

* * *

They enter the cafe and go straight to the line. Well there was no line and it was ten thirty pm but anyways..." so what do you guys want?" asked Natsu "I don't want anything." Said Lucy.

"Really?" asked Loki.

"Ya I'm fine get whatever you want." She said.

"I want an ice coffee!" said Lisanna "Ok anyone else?" asked Natsu.

"ya I want some water." Said Sting.

"Same for me." Said Rouge. "Make that three." Said Gray.

"Four if you count me as well." Said Loki. "Ok." Said Natsu. He walk up the cash.

"Good evening sir what can I get for you?" asked that clerk. "Hi can I get one ice coffee and four waters." Said Natsu "Is that all?" asked the clerk "Ya that's it." Said Natsu "You're not getting anything?" asked Lucy.

"Nope don't fell like it." He said as he paid for the drinks. "Ok your change seventy five cents enjoy." Said the clerk.

"Keep the change." He said. As he walk over to his friends. "Why didn't you get anything? Asked Lisanna. "I just didn't want anything, is that a problem?" he asked as he sat down. "No just wondering she said as she took a sip from her cup. "Hey Lucy can I talk to you?" asked Lisanna with a smirk on her face. "Uh sure." She replied as she stood up.

They walk over to another table "So what is it?" she asked.

"Cut the crap Lucy." Said Lisanna. "We both know that you'll never fit in so stop trying." Said Lisanna. "What do you mean? I'm not doing anything." Said Lucy. "Let me just tell you to stop hanging out with my friends and especially my boyfriend." She said as she took a sip of her coffee.

Lucy notice that she was barley drinking it. "I'm not doing anything wrong! And I'm not doing anything to Natsu just calm down! Is it so bad to have some friends?" she asked. The guys look over to see what was happening with the girls.

"I never said that you can't but you should just be lucky that you have Yukino on your side." Said Lisanna. "I mean if you do one wrong thing, I will turn the whole school against you, even your brother!" she said. "No you won't!" said Lucy.

"Trust me I will and I don't want you to be partners with Natsu, I talked to Happy sensei and he said we can change only if you agree as well. So what do you say?" she asked.

"Does Natsu know what kind of a bitch you are?" asked Lucy."

You little bitch!" Yelled Lisanna the boys turn to look and see Lisanna pouring her drink on Lucy.

"You'll never fit in! Get lost loser!" she said as she took a picture of Lucy who looked like a mess. "I'm sending this to the whole school!" she said. Lucy just go up and was making her way to the guys. "Natsu I'm switching partners you'll be with Lisanna, have fun." Said Lucy as she let the café. "What just happened?" asked Natsu. "Stupid! She just said she's changing partners." Said Gray.

"I know that but don't you think you went too far Lisanna?" asked Natsu.

"Me? That little bitch got what she deserved. On Monday the whole school will hate her, and Sting you can't do anything to stop me, it's either follow me or I'll do the same." Said Lisanna as she threw way the empty cup.

"You went too far, I'll have to think." Said Sting "You guys think she ok?" asked Loki. "She's fine don't worry, but on Monday she'll be screwed!" said Lisanna as she put her arm around Natsu. "Get your arm off of me." He said.

"What?" she asked "I said get your arm OFF OF ME!" he said as he stood up?" Where are you going?" she asked "Home." Said Natsu.

"I'll call you tomorrow!" said Lisanna. "Fine" he said as he left. "I think I'll go as well my mom might want to know how Lucy got drenched in coffee" said Sting as he stood up." I'll go to." Said Rouge. "Me to." Said Gray.

"Same for me." Said Loki the three of the leave Lisanna alone on the cafe.

"Oh she will get it good on Monday" she said as she got up and pulled out her phone. She called Jenny. "Jenny? Hey it's Lisanna, you won't believe what just happened" she said.

"I don't know, but all I can say is that she will wish that she never messed with me" said Lisanna as she was walking out side.

Lisanna thinking:" That little bitch Lucy is going to be in for it on Monday, better watch out Lucy…I'll make you the most hated person at Magnolia High."

* * *

Hello fair people! I hope that your enjoy this new chapter and sorry for the previous mistakes! haha oops. Anyways hope you all have a good day, night, or whatever time it is where you are! Fairy tail for ever!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The most hated student.

XxX

At the Ecliffes house…

* * *

It was Saturday morning and most of the family was already up and running around. "Morning." Said Lucy as she came into the kitchen. They could that she was not in a good mood from the tone of her voice.

"Hey Lucy you ok?" asked Sting.

"I'm fine." She said as she took her food up stairs with her.

She walked into her room and logged into her laptop. She logged into Facebook, she noticed that Lisanna had posted the pic online and now everyone could see it, two hundred and 50 likes was how much it got over night.

There were so many mean comments on it as well. She noticed the caption underneath the picture. It said: "what a loser she is, she will never fit in!" Lucy read it and shut her laptop and lay there in bed.

She started to think why Lisanna did not like her. She never did anything to her so why was she so mean to her out of everyone in the class. She lay there and did not get up for the rest of the day. Sunday passed really fast and before she knew it, it was Monday morning.

 **XxX**

Monday…

* * *

It was Monday morning and Lucy was a bit hesitant to get up out of bed and start to get ready for school, she did not know what was going to happen but she knew that it was not going to be good. She put on her uniform, packed her bag and went down stairs. She grabbed her lunch from the counter and went for the door. She noticed that Sting was already gone. She put on her shoes and made her way to school.

 **XxX**

At school….

* * *

Lucy entered the school building and noticed that people were looking and pointing at her. Some people were even laughing at her and saying things like" look there she is, the girl who got coffee spilled on her." Said some kid and the whole hallway bursted into laughter.

She made her to her locker only to see that it had so many mean notes posted on it and even the picture of her with the words LOSER written on it. "Hey there loser" said Lisanna as she came up to Lucy with Natsu following her. Lucy did not say anything, she just ignored Lisanna and continued to put her books into her bag. "Like what Jenny and I did to your locker. We did some redecorating." She said as she. "Leave me alone" Lucy finally said.

"Like hell I won't, look Lucy this is my school and what I say goes. Everyone loves me here and they will do what I say. So you don't stand a chance." Said Lisanna as she walked over to Natsu who was just standing there and looking at the floor.

Just then Yukino ran up to Lucy. "Lucy! Are you ok?" asked Yukino.

"Hey Yukino I think that you should stop hanging out with this loser" said Lisanna.

"No I won't she's my friend and unlike you I care for my friends!" said Yukino.

Lisanna just stood there and stared at them. Just then Natsu said something.

"I'm going to class." Said Natsu as he left.

"Fine then I'll let Yukino be on your side. But just a warning, it's only going to get worse from here on out".

The bell rang and everyone went to class. Lucy closed her locker and made her way to class. She was the last one to get in and she notice that Happy sensei was already taking attendance. She entered the class and saw everyone looking at her as she went to her seat. No one said anything until Lisanna said "Loser". The whole class started to laugh.

Well everyone except for Natsu, Gray, Loki, Kana, Levy, and Mirajane.

"What's wrong why aren't you laughing?" asked Lisanna.

"We don't find it funny" said Mira.

"Ok class settle down" said Happy.

"Now I have a little change to make to the partners, now let's see." Said Happy "Ok now we have Lisanna and Natsu, and Lucy with Kana, that's all. Today is a research period so go to your partners and do your work." He said.

The class did as told and went to their partners. "Hi" said Lucy as she walked over to Kana.

"Hey there Blondie, looks like were partners." Said Kana.

"yup guess we are" said Lucy as she sat down next to Kana.

"I already started to do some research during weekend so here is what I got." Said Lucy as she gave the notes to Kana.

"Wow you're really good at this kind of stuff." Said Kana as she looked at Lucy's notes.

Just then Natsu looked at them and then back at his blank piece of paper in front of him. "What's wrong?" asked Lisanna. "Nothing." He said as he put his down. "I know something's wrong." She said as she lifted his head. "No." he said.

"Natsu tell me what's wrong!" said Lisanna as the class turned to look at them.

" Fine... I think that we should break up." Said Natsu.

The whole class went silent.

"What did you just say?" she asked him.

"Nothing just leave me alone." He said.

"Fine I will leave you, and if you want to break to up then let's make it official! From now on we are over!" she said as she left the room.

Just then the bell rang and it was lunch time. The whole class got up and went to the caf. Lucy did the same but she got stopped by Lisanna and Jenny on her way out. "You're not going any were until were done with you" said Jenny.

"By the time were done you will wish that you never messed with me." Said Lisanna. A crowd started to form around them "listen here Lucy, because of you I just broke up with Natsu and got humiliated in front of the whole class." Said Lisanna.

"That was not my fault!" said Lucy.

"Shut up!" said Lisanna as she slapped Lucy on the face.

The crowd started to cheer "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Look here little Lucy you're never going to fit in here so you should just stop. No one likes you and I'll make sure that they all hate you! Even Sting and Yukino" she said.

She knew that the crowd was watching but did not say a word.

Just then Lucy heard the crowd yell "Loser! You suck!" said some kid.

"Get lost loser!" said another.

Lucy just stood there and started to have tears filling up her eyes. "Crying won't help you now." Said Lisanna as she backed away. Natsu came through the crowed "Stop this Lisanna you're going to far!" he said.

"Me going too far? Ha as if!" she said as Lucy picks her bag up and runs away in tears.

"Lucy wait!" yelled Natsu as he went after her.

"Looks like Natsu wants to fight" said Jenny.

" No not just Natsu, but all of us." Said Sting.

Lisanna turned to see all four of them standing in front of her.

"What will you do?" asked Lisanna.

"Make you pay." Said Gray. And they just stood there glaring at each other.

* * *

 **Oh It is getting tense in the story now! Hello people I hope that you all enjoyed this story and sorry for any mistakes! Hope you all have a great day, night, or whatever time it is where you are! Fairy tail is life!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: True friends

 **XxX**

At magnolia high, during lunch….

* * *

"Hey I suggest that you guys should just lay back at let the two of us deal with it" said Lisanna as she walked over to Jenny. "Why should we? You dragged the whole school into this as well." Said Gray.

"Because I can ruin your reputation as well, you do now that right?" asked Lisanna.

"Clearly you don't know anything about friendship!" said Yukino as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"What did you just say to me?!" she asked.

"Yukino is right! Hey Jenny when was the last time Lisanna did something nice for you?" asked Sting.

"Well she said my scarf last week was ugly and told me to take it off before I embarrass myself with it." Said Jenny.

"But did you like it?" asked Loki.

"Kinda, it was a gift." She said.

"But I doesn't matter anymore! Not matter what you say we are friends!" said Jenny.

Just then Natsu comes running back. "Hey guys I couldn't keep up and lost her! I don't know where she went." He said panting. "What's happening here?" a Voice said. They all turn to see Erza standing there with Makarov, the principal.

"Lisanna are you causing trouble?" said another voice, they turn to see Mirajane, and Elfman, her older siblings.

"No" said Lisanna as she smirked at Jenny.

"We know you are and now we need to talk to you in Makarovs office." Said Mirajane.

"Fine! Come on Jenny." Said Lisanna as she grabbed Jenny's arm and followed.

They leave and everyone is still standing in confusion. "What's the problem? Come one get a move on!" said Erza and they all ran away as fast as they could to lunch. "So you guys wanna go find Lucy?" asked Gray.

"Ya but we don't know where she is, this will be hard." Said Natsu. "I might know where she is." Said Yukino. They all turn and look at her. "Really?" they all said at the same time. "How?" asked sting.

"Well since were best friends she told me where she goes went she needs time alone." Said Yukino while she was looking at them.

"Can you take us there?" asked Natsu "I don't know if that such a good idea. I think she wants to be alone and have time to think." Said Yukino. "Ya that's true but that's not what friends do! We can just let her still all alone and upset! What kind of friends would we be if we would leave a friend in pain?" asked Natsu.

"Fine but if she gets mad it's on you guys." Said Yukino.

"Thanks for the help" said Rouge. They walk down the hall and get to the stairs. They go up to the top floor and see a sign that said: **NO ENTER BEYOUND THIS POINT** : They open the door and see that it leads to the school roof.

The six of them walk on to the roof and start to look for Lucy. They walk around of two minutes until one of them said "Hey guys I found her!" said Yukino. They all come over to see Lucy siting against the wall. She was siting against the wall with her head on her knees and they couldn't see her face. Her bag was next to her and she put up her hair into a ponytail.

They walk over to her and stand in front of her. She lifts her head up to see who was bothering her and when she saw who it was she started to cry again. "Leave me alone!" she said as she put her head back down.

"No! Just talk to us." said Sting.

She looks up again and they all that she was crying before they came since her face was red and stained with tears and she had a few tissues in her hand. "Yukino? Did you bring them here?" she asked.

"Yes Lucy…I'm sorry, but we were all worried about you!" said Yukino.

"Come on were all here so there's no point to cry anymore, we just want to help" said Sting as he kneeled down and put his hand on her shoulder.

Lucy looks up to see all of them looking at her, she stands up and walks to Yukino.

"I'm not mad at you for bringing them here." Said Lucy.

"Need a hug?" asked Yukino.

"Yes." Said Lucy as her eyes were watering with tears.

They go and hug. After that the guys start to ask why Lisanna was being so mean to Lucy. "So you don't know why she is being so mean to you?" asked Loki. "No" she said.

"Did you do something to her on the first day or when you started two years ago?" asked Rouge.

"No I only met her this year and no one talked to me on the first day except for Yukino." She said.

They all turn and look at Yukino.

"Hey Natsu? Did Lisanna tell you why she did not like Lucy when you were dating" Asked Sting.

"No she just said that she did not like Lucy… that's all." He said.

"That sounds suspicions to me." Said Gray.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsu.

"Well why would you not like a person that you never talk to and don't even know." Explained Gray.

"You got a point." Said Rouge.

"Don't worry we'll find out what Lisanna is planning." Said Sting.

"Ya don't worry Lucy! We're all here for you!" said Yukino.

And just with those words Lucy had a small smile on her face. They were right she did have them and she knew just how lucky she was to have such good friends.

* * *

 **Yay a continuation of the previous chapter! Anyways hope you like this chapter, and sorry for any mistakes! Have a good day, night, or whatever time it is where ever you are! Fairy tail! YAS!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Were having a school a dance?

 **XxX**

Still on the roof of the school…

* * *

It was almost the end of lunch and Natsu and the gang were still on the roof of the school. "Hey guys?" said Rouge. "What is it?" asked Gray "Well it's just classes will start in three minutes and were still on the roof." He said.

"Your right!" yelled Sting as he stood up.

"There's no way we will make it in time! We have math with Jura sensei and he never likes it when were late!" said Yukino.

"Well we will be going" said Sting as the three of them ran away and towards the door. All that were left were Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Loki. "Hey what do we have?" asked Loke as the remanding four of them go up and started to walk. "I don't know." Said Natsu.

"We have gym." Said Gray.

"Wait don't we have panther lily sensei?" asked Lucy.

"Ya why?...crap! If were late we will be running laps!" said Natsu as the four of them run down the stairs and towards their lockers.

They grab there gym stuff and run towards the change room.

After...

* * *

"Natsu, Gary, Loki, and Lucy…the four of you are…..LATE!" said lily.

When they hard they were late…they knew that they were done for. Let's just say that panther lily sensei does not like his students to be late to class, so they have to face punishment. "Ok everyone go set up for today's game." He said.

"Now for the four of you…run ten laps and then ten push ups and lastly twenty jumping jacks." He said.

"At least it's not like last time." Whispered Gray.

"What was that?" asked panther lily.

"N-nothing!" said Gray.

They walk over to the track and start their laps. Natsu, Gray, and Loki were going through it fast they were done five laps in six minutes, while Lucy was just starting her second lap. Before they knew it the boys were done running.

Lucy was still on her sixth lap when guys went to do the push ups.

"Hey why so slow Lucy?" yelled Lisanna at her as she was laughing and pointing at the slow running blonde who just finished her laps.

They guys were already done the push ups and jumping jacks, so Lucy was left alone. She walks over to a flat spot and stops. "Um I can't do push ups." She said in a quiet voice, but Lisanna heard her and bursted into Laughter.

"Haha Lucy you can't do a push up? That's sad!" she said as the class turned to look at her.

"It's ok if you can't" said Erza.

"Not everyone can do it, I can't either." Said Levy.

"Just do the jumping jacks and you'll be fine." Said Mirajane.

Lucy did as told and Panther lily sensei did not say a word.

"Ok today we will be playing volleyball." He said. "Ok Natsu and Gajeel come here, your team captains, chose who you want on your team." He said. "My team will be better than yours salamander!" said Gajeel. "You wanna bet!" said Natsu.

"No because I choose…Elfman!" he said. "No fair!" whined Natsu.

"Fine then I choose… Gray!" said Natsu.

"Bixlow" said Gajeel. "Freed." Said Natsu.

"Alzack. Said Gajeel.

"Romeo!" said Natsu.

"Loki!" said Gajeel.

"Ok now you have to choose the girls since the boys are all taken." Said lily "Ok then… Lisanna!" said Gajeel.

"Fine I don't care…Lucy." Said Natsu.

Lucy was shocked since Natsu was the one who always ignored her in gym, but not this time. "Levy." Said Gajeel.

Levy got a small blush on her face but she went over to her side. "Juvia." Said Natsu.

"Mirajane" said Gajeel.

"Well Looks like you with us… ERZA!" said Natsu with a huge grin on his face.

"Ok now we have the teams can six people please step on to the court and the extra teammate on the bench." Said Lily. Just then someone came in. "Sorry I'm late, but the old man had to talk to me." Said Laxus.

"No problem, you can sit this one time out." Said Lily.

They get into position and start. The game was not going so well. Natsu's team served and then Levy set the ball and just then Lisanna jumps up and strikes the ball as hard as she can. "Take this!" she yelled as the ball came down so fast that I almost hit Lucy. "Get it!" yelled Gray. "Ok." Said Lucy she gets ready to volley it- but it came down too fast and she missed it.

"And that's the game." Said Panther Lily.

"Gajeel's team wins by one point, but twenty four to twenty five was a close game." He said.

"Ha! I told you I would win salamander!" said Gajeel with a smirk on his face.

"I'll win next time!" said Natsu.

"Class I have an announcement to make." Said Lily as the whole class gathered in front of Lily and quiet down. "Ok so the school's staff have decided to give you students a fall dance!" he said.

Most of the class cheered while others mooned. "It will take place in two weeks on the sixteenth of October. That's all you are dismissed." He said as the class started to make their way to the change rooms.

After they all changed and got to their lockers the bell rang and school was over. "Hey Lucy!" said Yukino as she came up to her locker.

"Hi" she says as they start to make their ways to the door.

"Did you hear were having a dance!" she said.

"I know I was just told in gym." Said Lucy as the got out side.

They met up with guys and started to walk. They walk passed Lisanna who had a pissed look on her face. "So Lucy are going to go to the dance?" asked Yukino in excitement. "uh I don't know…I'm not a fan of dances that much" she said. "What? Aw come on Lucy!" said Yukino.

"I'll have to think about it." She said.

"That's right you never went to any school dance for the past two years." Said Sting.

"Why?" asked Gray.

"I don't see the point of them." They walked a bit more and stopped at a corner. "Ok Lucy we'll continue this tomorrow." Said Yukino as she went left. "Bye!" she said "Bye" said Lucy. "Well this is my street." Said Gary. "Same" said Rouge.

After they left it was only just Lucy, Sting, and Natsu. "So why don't you see the point of dances?" asked Natsu. "I just think there a waste of time." She said. "Really! You just play video games when I go to the school dances! And you say that's a waste?" said Sting.

"That's what you do?" asked Natsu "Ya why got a problem with it?" she asked.

"No" he said.

They continue to walk on till they reach Fairy Avenue.

"Well I go here" said Natsu as he walked over to the cross walk.

"Later man" said Sting. "Later!" he said "bye!" said Lucy.

They continue to walk until they reach home and enter.

They were tired from the day they just had at school.

"Why can't we have a normal day at school?" asked Lucy as she went to the couch.

"Because were not normal" he said she laugh and thought about what Yukino said… maybe she should go to the dance.

* * *

 **Oh seems like a school dance…fun, or not up to you. Anyways sorry for any mistakes, also have a good day, night, or whatever time it is where you are! Fairy tail! YAS!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The night out with the guys.

 **XxX**

At the Eucliffe's house….

* * *

"I'm going upstairs" said Lucy as she got up, grabbed her bag and made her way upstairs.

"k." said Sting who was still on the couch and looking at his phone. Lucy got into her room and closed the door. She walked straight to her bed and plopped down on it. "I don't wanna do homework." She said as she lay there for a moment.

She got up and walked over to her closet and changed out of her very uncomfortable school uniform. She got out her homework and started to do it. She got a text.

It was from Yukino: "So are you going to the dance! Have you decide?"

Lucy replied. "Hey."

"Hey! What are you doing?" Yukino texted back.

"Just finished my homework" she texted.

Lucy looked at her clock it said seven pm. "Wanna hang out?" Texted Yukino.

"Tonight?" she texted back.

"Ya how about I'll meet you in half an hour?" Yukino texted.

She waited for Lucy to reply. "Fine." Texted Lucy.

"Great see you then!" texted Yukino.

"Will do." Texted Lucy back.

She put her phone down got up and walked over to her closet to change (again). She put on simple blue jeans, at pink t-shirt and a white sweater. She put her hair up to keep out of the way, got her small blue backpack( she takes when she goes out, since it was small.) and left her room and made her way down stairs. Her parents were on a business trip and her younger brother was at their grandparents for the week, so it was just her and Sting at home.

She got down stairs only to see sting on the couch but was in different clothes. He was wearing jeans, a blue shirt with his grey hoddie. "You going out?" she asked.

He glanced up from his phone. "Ya, you to?" he asked as he saw what she was wearing.

"Uh ya, I'm going out with Yukino" she said and just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" said Sting as he stood up and walked over he opened the door and see Yukino standing there.

"Hey Yukino…come on in." he said.

"Oh thanks." she said as she stepped into the house.

"Hey Yukino" said Lucy as she came out from the kitchen.

"Hey Lucy! What do you want to do?" she asked as she took her shoes off.

"Um actually I'm really hungry I did not eat after I came home. Do you want anything?" asked Lucy as Yukino came up.

"I do!" said Sting.

"Of course you do." Said Lucy as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know maybe." Said Yukino they girls walked into the kitchen and left Sting alone in the living room alone.

Just after they left to room, the doorbell rang (again). He walked over and opened it, only to see his friends standing outside. "Hey Sting!" said Natsu." Sup man?" asked Gray. "Nothing much come on in guys" said Sting the guys entered. Just then the girls come out.

"Hey Sting? Here" said Lucy as she gave him a sandwich. Yukino just froze and looked at the guys. Lucy was unaware of them till… "Hey Lucy" said Natsu. She just froze, turned her head and had a look of shock froze on her face.

"W, what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

Lucy then realized who Sting was talking about when he said that he was going out. "Um were here for Sting. What are you doing here?" asked Natsu.

"I live here!" said Lucy.

"Natsu don't say anything if you have nothing to say." Said Gray.

"So what's Yukino doing here?" asked Loki as he walked up to her and put his arm around her.

"I..Um..." she started. "She's going out with me… and get your arm off of her you creep!" yelled Lucy.

"Hey Sting you ready?" asked Gray.

"Ya" said Sting "So Yukino. Where do you want to go?" said Lucy as she out on her shoes.

"I don't know" she said as she did the same.

"Wait you guys are going out but you don't know where?" asked Natsu.

"Ya so?" said Lucy.

"That just sound's weird to me." He said.

"Hey Yukino do you wanna go to the arcade? I'm feeling lucky today." Said Lucy as she grabbed her bag.

"Sure." Said Yukino.

"Wait are you planning on going to the one in the mall?" asked Sting.

"Ya why? Is that a problem?" asked Lucy.

"No it's just that were planning on going there as well." Said Rouge

"Really? Well then do you want us go some were else?" asked Lucy.

"Why? You guys can just come with us." Said Natsu.

"Any objections?" she asked.

"No" they all said with a sad tone. They all leave the house and make their way to the arcade.

 **XxX**

At the arcade….

* * *

They entered and made their way to the counter. After they got there game cards they all left for different games, but for some reason they split up. "Why did we come here with the guys?" asked Yukino "I don't really know, but don't you think that they are being really nice since they stopped talking to Lisanna?" asked Lucy.

"ya, but I guess this is what they are really like. I like it!" said Yukino.

"You guys talking about us?" asked Sting.

The girls turn around to see the five of the standing there.

"For information we were always like this. We acted like that for Lisanna." Said Gray.

"Oh I see." Said Lucy.

"ya she was really mean and the worst girl I ever dated." Said Natsu.

"ya she was so push and bossy" said Rouge.

"Do you really think that it's really safe to say things about her like that out in public, I mean there are so many kids from school here." Said Lucy.

"Don't worry about! Since when has Lisanna been to an arcade?" asked Gray.

"I guess you're right." Said Yukino.

And they continue to talk and laugh. But little did they know that Lisanna was at the arcade as well and she overheard the whole conversation.

"Oh just you wait Lucy, I'll make you the most hated girl at school tomorrow and then we'll see if you sorry." Said Lisanna to herself as she left the arcade.

* * *

 **Ok chapter eight done! Whoo! Ok hope you all enjoy this chap and have a good day, night , or whatever time it is where you are! FAIRY TAIL FOR EVER! Yay!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Lisanna's revenge….

 **XxX**

At the arcade…

* * *

It was late the gang was still at the arcade. "Hey guys I think I'm going to go home." Said Yukino. "Ok I'll go as well." Said Lucy. "Hey it's pretty late so why don't we all go?" said Gray. "What time is it?" asked Natsu.

"one am" said Sting. "I think we should go, we have school tomorrow." Said Loki "Correction in about nine hours." Said Gray.

"Good point lets go" said Rouge.

They all left the arcade which was closing in five minutes. They all walked down the street until they got to the intersection. "Well we go this way" said Gray as he and Nastu go to the left. "We go strait." Said Rouge as he and Loki go right.

"I turn at the corner up ahead." Said Yukino as she pointed to the corner." K see you." Said Lucy. It was just her and Sting walking. They walk up to the house and stop in front of the door. "Did you bring your keys?" asked Sting. "Did you forget yours?" she asked back.

"Kinda?" he said as he tried to hide the guilt on his face. "I got them, don't worry." Said Lucy as she opened the door. They walked in and went upstairs. "Night" said Lucy as she entered her room.

"Back at you." Said Sting as he entered his room as well and shut the door.

The house was silent as they went to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile Natsu and Gray were still walking home.

"So?" said Gray.

"So what?' asked Natsu.

"Don't so what me!" he said.

"I don't know what you mean by "So" said Natsu.

"you know." Said Gray with a smirk on his face.

"No I don't." said Natsu with a confused face.

"Do I have to spell it out for you!" asked Gray.

"I guess so." Said Natsu as he scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Why did you invite the girls with us?" said Gray.

"I don't know I feel like since we were going to the same place that we should just all go together." He said. "I don't really think that's the truth." Said Gray. "What do you mean?" asked Natsu. "I think that you like one of them" he said.

"What no… I don't! I just…" said Natsu.

"Just what?" asked Gray.

"Nothing." Said Natsu as he lowered his head and looked at the ground as they walked.

"So I was right! You do like one of them." Said Gray.

"No I don't." he said back. "Witch one Yukino?" asked Gray, but then he stopped and realized who it was.

"No way man! Its Lucy!" said Gray.

"No!" yelled Natsu.

"I now know." Said Gray.

"Would you stop I don't like her that way. I'm just sad that we changed partners for the project that is due tomorrow. Lisanna made me do all of the work, as usual." Said Natsu. "I see you wanted to work with a real partner?" asked Gray.

"Ya, and I'm so glad I broke up with her. She was too needy and really bossy." Said Natsu. "True but I think that you have feelings for Lucy." Said Gray. "Were did you get that from?" asked Natsu.

"Come on man we have all noticed how happy you seem when you see her and your always smiling when you're around her." Said Gray. "That's just called being friendly." He said "Maybe to you but not to us." Said Gray.

They got to their homes. They were neighbors. "Just think about it" said Gray as he entered his house.

"What does that mean?" Natsu asked himself.

* * *

He entered his own house only to find Wendy his little sister on the floor with a tone of papers. "Hey what are you doing?" he asked "I'm finishing up the project that's due." She said.

"But aren't you supposed to do it with Romeo?" he asked as he took off his shoes.

"He did his part and now I'm adding my part to it I'm all most done." She said as she put a stack of papers into a pile and stapled them. "Done!" she said. "Good job… you're lucky your partner help you out." He said.

"Did yours not?" she asked back as she stared to clean up the mess she had made.

"No I got Lisanna and she made me do all the work." Said Natsu.

"I thought you were with Lucy." She said "I was but then we switched partners." He said.

"Oh I see." She said.

"Well I'm going to bed" she said.

As she got up and left. As soon as she left his mom came down stairs. "Natsu? What are you doing up so late?" asked Grandina his mom. "Just came home." He said "And what were you doing out so late?" she asked.

"Told you I was going out with my friends." He said to her as he took off his sweater. "Ok I'll let it go this time, but you should go to bed." She said "Ya I will." He said as he got up and went to his room.

 **XxX**

The next morning at the Dragneels…

* * *

"Natsu! Wake up!" said Wendy as she was shaking Natsu till he got sick.

"Uh Wendy how many times did I have to tell you not to shake me. It gets me….. Sick." He said with a sick look on his face. "Sorry Natsu san but it was the only way to wake you up!" she said "Wake me up for what?" he asked as he sat up.

"For school were going to be late!" she said.

"Crap Wendy why did you not wake me up earlier?" he asked.

"Because I overslept as well!" she said.

"Well we have fifteen minutes to get really and get out of the house. "He said "Yes hurry!" she said as she ran out to make them lunch.

 **XxX**

At the Eucliffes house…

* * *

It was a clam morning at the Eucliffes….more or less. "Sting I told you that mom and dad are coming home today from their business trip! Can you at least clean your room!" yelled Lucy as she went into the kitchen.

"But it's a pain." Said Sting following her into the kitchen.

"Is it that hard to put your stuff were it belongs." She said as she got two containers and put food in them.

"Too much work." He said as he opened the fridge.

"Well I need you to do it because I already have so many things to do.!" She said. "Like what?" he asked as he took out a carton of milk. "Well I have to cook dinner, clean the living room, bathroom, parents room, my room, and pick Luck up from Grandmas." She said as she took out two granola bars from the cupboard and gave one to Sting.

"Thanks, and wow that's a lot of work." Said Sting as he put the bar into his bag.

"Ya it is and at least I need you to clean your own room!" she said as neatly packed the lunches and gave one of them to Sting. "Thanks." He said as he put it into his bag. Lucy looked at the clock and saw that I was already ten am.

"Sting we have to go, school starts in thirty minutes." She said as she left the kitchen and went to the door. Sting followed her to the door. "Oh my project" she said as she ran up to her room and got it.

She came back down stairs to see Sting already and standing with his shoes on and ready to leave. She walks over and does the same and they leave.

 **XxX**

At school…..

* * *

Natsu and Wendy come running in and are panting. They arrive fifteen minutes before class. They have a twenty minuet walk to school so they ran and got there in seven minutes. "We made it." Said Wendy "Ya that's good." He said panting.

"I'll go show Romeo the finished project" said Wendy as she walked away.

Natsu see's Sting and walks up to him. Since Sting and Lucy arrived to school before Natsu and Wendy.

"Hey Sting." Said Natsu as he walked up.

Just then Gray and Rouge see them and join as well. "Hey guys." Said Gray as he and Rouge approached them.

"Where's Loki?" asked Sting.

"He's sick, I got a text from him saying he won't be here today." Said Rouge.

"Oh ok." The four of them start to walk and then they noticed that there was a crowed in the hall. They go over to see what it was. They walk up and see Lucy standing in front of her locker trying to open it and the Locker was vandalized with words like: LOSER, FREEK, NERD, UGLY. And more. They see Lucy struggling to open it. Then Lisanna and Jenny walk up.

"Hey Lucy like me gift for you?" she asked.

"You can't open you locker because we changed the lock on it!" said Jenny.

" But you don't know the combination right?" said Lisanna she walks over and opens her locker, she then swings the locker door wide open for everyone to see.

"Hey I have an idea…why don't we show everyone what you're hiding in your locker?" said Lisanna.

"No don't." said Lucy.

"YES!" the whole crowd screamed.

"Looks like the people have spoken." Said Lisanna. They boys just stood there and watched as Lisanna did her revenge. Just then Yukino walks up. "Lucy! Lucy!" said Yukino as she pushed through the crowd. "Stay back Yukino." Said Lisanna.

"Were going to see what's in her locker.." said Jenny.

"What? That's a total invasion of privacy!" yelled Yukino.

"So why do you care it's not you Locker!" said Lisanna.

"Ok let's Start." She said. Lisanna starts to go through Lucy's items. Lisanna them opened Lucy's gym bag and found something very interesting. "No way! Hey look guys! Look what she has in her gym bag!" said Lisanna as she pulled out Lucy's bra.

"Omg! It's a bra! Hahaha!" said Jenny "Hey put it back!" said Lucy as she tried to take it from her. "No….hey who wants it!" she yelled. As she held it up. "No takers of course not who would want anything from you!" said Lisanna.

The whole crowd broke into laughter. Lisanna them threw the bra into the crowd and continued looking through Lucy's locker. She then pulled out a book. Her eyes widened as she read the cover. "Hey look! It's her diary!" said Jenny, Lisanna began to read it.

"Dear diary, today was really good day. First of all I got and A+ on my math test and English test. I was also given a history project. But we have to have partners for it and I got Natsu! But the problem is that he did not even know I was in his class." Said Lisanna as she read the book.

"Stop it!" yelled Lucy, Lisanna ignored her and kept on reading." I'm really happy that I got him as my partner, I think that he is such a nice guy, but he never notice's me." She said as she read.

" Anyways he's one of my brother's best friends so it would be really weird. But I still won't hide that fact that I like him!" read Lisanna. Natsu eyes widened as he heard what Lisanna just read. 'I have a crush on him since I met him two years ago went I started high school. We were in the same class. But the only problem was that he had a girlfriend…Lisanna. I don't think that she likes me. But I doesn't matter because she will never know how I feel about Natsu." Read Lisanna.

"That's it?" asked Jenny.

"Ya… wait no there's a p.s." she said Jenny took the book and read the p.s.

"p.s I'm in love with Natsu Dragneel. Lucy" read Jenny.

The hallway bursts into laughter. "Wow such a nerd! Do you really think a guy like Natsu would like you back?" asked Lisanna as she put Lucy's items back into her Locker. "Here. It's you old lock." Said Lisanna giving Lucy her lock.

"Well we now know all of her secrets!" said Lisanna.

Just then the class bell rang and everyone went to class. The guys and Yukino walked up to Lucy. "Hey Lucy?" asked Natsu.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Lucy as she ran away room the hall and into the bathroom.

"I think we should leave her alone." Said Yukino. "Ya lets go to class." Said Gray.

The all go to class.

 **XxX**

In class….

* * *

They walk into class and take their seats. Then happy comes in and starts talking attendance. Kana Alberona?" "Here" said Kana "Max Alors?" "Here" "Bixlow?" "Here" said Bixlow and Max. "Romeo Conbolt?" "Here" said Romeo.

"Alzack Connell?" "Here "said Alzack.

"Natsu Dragneel?" "Here." Said Natsu in a grumpy tone.

"Wendy Dragneel?" "Present!" said Wendy with a smile.

"Laxus Dryer?" "Here."

"Lucy Eucliffe?" no one answered. "Lucy?" said Happy.

"She's not in class" said Natsu. "Ok thank. Evergreen?" "Here" said Evergreen.

"Gray Fullbuster?" "Here" said Gray "Freed Justine?" "Here" said freed. Kinana?" "Here" said Kinana. "Juvia Lockser?" "Here" said Juvia. "Levy Mcgarden?" "Here" said Levy. "Bisca Mulan?" 'Here" said Bisca as she raised her hand. "Jet?" "Here". Droy?" "Here" said Droy. "Laki Olietta?" "Here" said Laki "Gajeel Redfox?" "Here" said Gajeel in a rough tone. "Warren Rocko?" "Here" said Warren. "Ok it seems that everyone is hear but Lucy." Said Happy.

"Anyways let's continue with today's lesson." Said Happy.

And they did so. About half an hour into the class Lucy shows up. They hear a knock on the door. "Come on in." said Happy.

Lucy Opens the door and walks to Happy. "Sorry for being late." She said.

"Its fine now take your seat. She walks over and takes her seat.

Natsu tried to pay attention to the lesson but couldn't. All he had on his mind was what he heard Lisanna read from her Diary: I'm in love with Natsu Dragneel. Lucy. That sentence echoed through his mind. Before he knew it the class was over and it was lunch time.

He got up and walk over to Gray. "Hey man, were are we meeting Sting and Rouge in the caf right?" asked Natsu. "No outside of it." Said Gray. Just then they See Lucy walk by and they saw that her eyes were red and puffy.

Was she crying? Thought Natsu. "Man that's got to be tough." Said Gray. "What is?" asked Natsu. "Well she was embarrassed in front of the whole school went Lisanna went through her locker and read her diary." Said Gray.

"Oh ya…I don't think that Lisanna will stop embarrassing her." Said Natsu.

"I think your right, but we can't do anything." Said Gray as he got up.

"Gray-sama?" said Juvia as she came up. "What is it?" He said back.

"Um Juvia was just wondering if she could eat lunch with Gray-sama." Said Juvia as she looked down.

"Looks like you have a fan club." Said Natsu.

"Shut up!... um sure you can join us." Said Gray.

"Really? Thank you!" said Juvia with a huge smile on her face.

They leave the class room and go the cafeteria.

 **XxX**

At the cafeteria….

* * *

They walked to the caf to see Sting and Rouge standing outside waiting for them. "Hey guys is it ok if Juvia joins us for today?" asked Gray. "Sure" said Sting. "Thank you" said Juvia.

The five of them enter the caf and find a free table. They sit down and take out their lunches. They look and see Lisanna talking to Lucy. That did not look good to them. "So Lucy you do know that this morning was just a warm up right?" said Lisanna as she came closer to her. "I'm going to make your hate your life." She said just then Yukino came up to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy" said Yukino.

"I know what I'm going to do….Yukino why don't you come and eat lunch with us instead of this loser." Said Lisanna. "No I would never leave Lucy alone. "Said Yukino." Yukino we can make you popular." Said Lisanna.

"That doesn't matter to me." She said "Jenny can you take Yukino to our table?" said Lisanna. "Sure thing come on Yukino, you don't have to be with this loser any longer." Said Jenny as she pulled Yukino away.

"I'm going to take away your best friend and turn her against you." Said Lisanna. "Yukino would never agree to that." Said Lucy. "Oh don't you worry I'll do it… and you'll be left all alone, not even Sting would want to help you after I'm done with him." Said Lisanna.

"You're a monster!" yelled Lucy.

"What did you just call me? A Monster…Fine you wanna play that way I can call you a LOSER!" yelled Lisanna as she spilled her water bottle on Lucy and then took Lucy's lunch and toss it into the trash can." This war just started." Said Lisanna as she walked to her table.

Lucy walked over at a free table in the far corner and sat down. And then all of the students started to throw food and napkins at her. They all laughed at her. Lucy's eyes started to fill with tears and then she put her head down.

Natsu and the gang just watched what happened and were all in shock. "That Lisanna is so mean and always has to get her way, I don't even know how Mira and Elfman deal with her." Said Juvia.

All the guys had a look of confusion on their faces.

"Wait you're not on Lisanna's side?" asked Gray.

"No, I mean she tried to get me to be mean and ignore Lucy, but she never did anything bad to she always helps me when I need it." Said Juvia "Well that's good to hear but still we can't do anything about it. You heard Lisanna said." Said Gray.

"What did she say?" asked Juvia "She said that she will make us unpopular and make the whole school hate us." Said Rouge. "Did you guys ever ask yourself what is more important?" asked Juvia. "No, what do you mean?" asked Rouge.

"I mean what is more important to you….your reputation or you friend's feelings?" she said.

Just then the bell rang and I was time to go back to class. "Just think about it." She said as she got up and left for class. "What's more important to us?" asked Natsu out loud. No one said a word they just sat there in silence as the cafeteria was being cleared. After everyone had left they got up and left. Natsu noticed that Lucy was still in the table in the corner.

"Hey I think that I dropped my pencil case back at the table." Said Natsu "Ok" said Sting. As they left Natsu walked over to their table so it did not look weird to Lucy. After he pretended to pick up his missing pencil case he walked over to where Lucy was.

She had her head down on the table and her hair and clothes were wet since Lisanna poured her drink on Lucy. Her bag was next to her and it was open.

"Mind if join you?" asked Natsu, he did not get a response. "Hey you don't have to believe Lisanna…you know Yukino would never do that to you right?" said Natsu as he sat down next to Lucy.

She lifted her head and looked at him. She had tears in her eyes and all over her face. "Hey you don't have to cry, she's gone so there's nothing to be worried about." He said. "I know" she said in a soft tone.

It was the two of them in cafeteria all alone. Natsu thought about what he heard again. I'm in love with Natsu Dragneel. Lucy. He still did not believe that Lucy has liked him for two years and all he did was ignore her and do whatever Lisanna said.

Crap…he was probably the last person she wanted to see. "Why did you stay behind?" she said again in a soft tone. "Well I was worried about you." He said. "Really? No one has ever cared about me before." She said. "Really? Not even Sting or Yukino." Asked Natsu.

"Besides them no one from our class has ever asked me if I was ok before…it feels kinda weird." She said. "Why? It's weird that a friend is worried?" he said "Friend?" she asked "Ya were friends right? And as a friend I worry from my friends." He said

She did not say anything, but she had a smile on her face.

"Thanks Natsu…I needed that" she said. "No problem if you ever feel down you can just come to me." He said.

"Hey can I um have you number in case I need to call you?" she asked.

"Sure you can!" said Natsu with his signature toothy grin.

Lucy gave her phone to him and he added in his number. Lucy did the same with his phone. "Well we better get to class." Said Natsu as he got up and held out his hand to help Lucy get up. "Thanks" she said as she took it and got up.

After Lucy got up she just stood there looking at Natsu and he did the same. And then Lucy walked closer to him and put her arms around him and gave him a hug. Natsu who was confused at first but then hugged her back.

"Thanks Natsu." She whispered. She let go grabbed her bag and left for class.

Natsu who stood and watched her leave then went into deep thought.

Natsu Thinking" what's wrong with me? Was it just me or did she look really cute just now even though she had tears on her face. Wait what's wrong with me? Why am thinking of her? Is it because of what she had written in her diary about how she has a crush on me?

No that can't be it. But for some reason I can't get her out of my mind…I think I'm going to call her tonight to see if she feels better. Wait what am I saying?

Have I fallen for Lucy!?"

* * *

 **Oh it seems like love is in the air! Or not who knows? Anyways I hope that you all enjoy this chap. Also hope you all have a good day, night, or whatever time it is where you are. FAIRY TAIL FOR LIFE!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Parents come home…  
 **x**

At school….

* * *

Natsu was still did not move from the spot where he and Lucy hugged. He at first had a look of confusion but tem a small smile came upon his face. Now after the hug he

now had Lucy on his mind more than ever. He left the caf and made his way to class. He had math with Jura. Natsu knew that Jura did not like his students to be late,

especially after lunch. Natsu knew what he was in for when he would open the door. He was now in front of the door debating were he should open it or not. He decided to

open it cuz If he didn't then the school would call his mom and tell her that Natsu had skipped 3 period. He walked into the class." Natsu you're late to my class." Said

Sensei" Juar. "Ya sorry about that." Said Natsu. "You do know that I do not like it when my students are late to my class after lunch." He said with a death look on his face. "It

won't happen again" said Natsu as he took his seat and stayed quiet for the rest of the class. When the bell rang he got up and went to his last class of the day. Before he

knew it the last bell rang and school was over. "Finally I thought that bell would never ring." Said Natsu. "Why?" asked Gray. "cuz I'm so tired of school." He said he lied.

What he really wanted was to see if Lucy was ok. The left the class and walked down the hall. "Hey man I got a doctor's appointment right after school so I won't be walking

home with you guys." Said Gray to Natsu as he walked away. "Hey guys." Said Natsu as he walked up to Sting and Rouge. "hey Natsu sorry but we have baseball practice

after school" said Sting. "Oh ok…have fun!" said Natsu. He started to make his way to the door. "What you have to stay behind and tutor as student?" said Lucy "ya sorry for

telling right now but I forgot about this morning." Said Yukino. "Wait…di-did Lisanna tell you to say?" said Lucy as she looked away when she realized when she said. "What

no where did you get that from? Look if this about what happened at lunch I wanted to-" "its ok" said Lucy cutting Yukino off. "Look I have to go" said Lucy as she left the

school. Lucy was walking so fast that she did not even noticed the person in front of her and ended bumped into them. "Oof" said the person in front of her. "Sorry about-

"Lucy was shocked when she saw who it was "Natsu!?" she said. "Oh hey there Lucy." She had no idea how glad he was to see her. "Sorry for walking into you." She said. "No

its ok." He said with a smile. "I was in a hurry and did not look to see where I was going." She said. "I said it was fine right? So don't bet yourself up about it." He said. "Oh

ok well I have to go." She said. "Wait." He said. '"yes?" she said back. "Do you wanna walk together since everyone is busy?" he asked. "Sure…why not" she said. 

And they started to make their way…but little did they know that they were being watched by 4 people. Yes Gray, Sting, Rouge, and Yukino were watching them as they

walked home. "Hey wait a minute. Don't you cross the street here?" asked Lucy as she saw Natsu walk past the cross walk. "Ya why?" he asked back. "Well aren't you going

home?" she asked back as she ran up to him. "Ya but not right away, I first have to make sure my friend gets home first." He said as he gave her a smile. "Ok but if you mom

yells at you don't blame me" she said as she gave him a smile back. They continue to walk, and they 4 of their friends continued to stalk them. Before they knew it they were

at Lucy's house. "Well this is my house" said Lucy as they stopped front of the house. "Well I'm going to go then." He said. "ok bye." She said as she made her way to the

door and he was leave. But then.." hey Natsu…I'll call you tonight!" she said as she walked into the house and closed the door. Natsu who had heard her now had a smile on

his face.

 **X**

at the Eculiffes house

* * *

Lucy was busy at work. She had to cook dinner for her parents, clean the kitchen, bathroom, living room, her parent's room, and her room. She also had to pick up her little

brother Luck from her grandma's house. She has been working for over 2 house since she got home. Sting was at practice or that's what he told her. But was not lying since

he had practice from 4. It was now 6 and she had finally finished all of the cleaning, now all was left was to cook dinner. "Hmm what should I make for dinner" she said as she

looked at the clock. "Up I have to go get Lick in 1 hour and then mom and dad come home at 7:30pm." She said as she got out a cook book. She started to slip through the

pages until she saw a recipe that she had done many times. "Ya I'll make that!" she said as she placed the book on the counter so she could read what ingredients she

needed. She choose to make her famous lasagna since she has made it many times. "Ok I need meat, ricotta cheese, mozzarella cheese, basil, lasagna noodles, and tomato

sauce." She said she searched her cabinets and fridge for all of the ingredients. "Ok I got everything but tomato sauce." She said." what am I going to do? Sting has practice

till 7:30. And I can risk going out, I'll just be wasting my time." She said she was in a panic, but then she remembered that she could call someone to get her some. She took

out her phone and went to her contacts, and when she found the name she pressed call. The phone rang for a bit, but then she heard that they answered it. "Hello?" said the

voice. "Hey um Natsu?" she said. "Ya what is it Lucy?" he said. "Oh um…I was just wondering if you could buy me some tomato sauce. I'll pay you back, but I need it right

now." She said. "Well….ok fine I'll bring it in 10 minutes" he said. "Really? Thanks Natsu you're a life saver!" she said. "No problem" he said and then he hung up. He got up

from his bed and walked down stairs. "I'm going out be back soon" he said as he put on his shoes and walked out the door. Lucy was busy with everything else. She was

working really hard and fast. When finally she heard the doorbell ring." Yes." She said as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Lucy" said Natsu as he walked into the house holding the tomato sauce. "Here you go" he said as he gave the sauce. "Thanks you wanna come and help me with my

food." She said. "Sure" he said ingredients as he followed her into the kitchen." So what are you making?" he asked as he stood next to her watching her do her thing

"lasagna" she said. "Really, but that so hard to make" he said. "No not really, I mean I've done it so many times I guess I'm used to it." She said Natsu just stood there

watching her as she did the layering. And before he knew it she was done. "Hey can you open the oven for me?" she asked. "Oh ya sure." Said Natsu as he opened it for her.

Lucy placed the food into the oven and then set the timer." Ok now that the food is done I just have to go and get my little brother." Said Lucy as she took off her cooking

apron. She was wearing a low cut pink t-shirt with a black wavy skirt. "Oh ok well then I'll head home." Said Natsu. "Um can you actually come with me? Since I don't like

walking alone in the dark." She said it was now 7pm and it was dark outside. "Ok then if you want." He said "ya let me just my sweater and then we'll go" she said as she ran

upstairs. Natsu walked over to the door and out on his shoes. Lucy came back with a pink hoodie to match her pink shirt. She walked over and put on her shoes. She opened

the door, they walk out and she locks the door.

"So were doe your grandma live far?" asked Natsu as they walked down the street "not really it's about a 20 minute walk from my house." She said. "Oh well that's good to

here." He said. "Um can I ask you something?" asked Lucy "shoot" said Natsu back at her. "Were you um in the hall when Lisanna was going through my locker and reading

my journal?" asked Lucy. "I was but I don't think what she did was fair at all. I mean she went through your locker without your permission and showed off your personal

belongings to the whole school." He said. "Did you hear her what was in my journal?" she asked. " ya I did but that does not matter I mean you could have written what was

is in it a long time ago…also I'm not the type guy who reads girls diary's" he said. "Thanks Natsu." Said Lucy "foe what?" asked Natsu back. "Well I mean that you're being

nice to me." She said as she blushed. Natsu did not say a word they continued to walk in silence. They walked until Lucy stopped in front of a house. "Well were here." She

said she walked up to the door as Natsu just stood there. "You coming?" she asked "huh? Oh ya." He said as he walked up to the door. Lucy rang the doorbell and a not so

young woman opened it. "Hi grandma!" said Lucy. "Oh Lucy hi how are you...who's this boy with you! Is he your boyfriend?" said Lucy's grandma. "What no! He's just a

friend…that's all" said Lucy with a blush on her face. "Hi I'm Natsu." Said Natsu. "Oh I see well it's nice to meet you Natsu." Said her grandma as she winked at Lucy. "I

presume you're here to get Luke?" she said. "Yes" said Lucy Natsu just watched. "Luke get your things you're going home." Said Grandma. "I'm already here and ready to

go." Said Luke who had his shoes on and his bag. "Well then I will see you guys soon." Said there grandma. Lucy and Luke turn as start to walk Natsu is about to turn around

when someone stops. "Natsu take care of her." Said her grandma. "I will." Said Natsu as he turned around and started to walk.

"So Lucy who is this guy?" asked Luke. "This is Natsu I'm sure you know him he's one of sting's friend as well." Said Lucy. "Wait you are friends with Sting and Lucy?" asked

Luke. "What's wrong with that?" asked Natsu. "Nothing" said Luke and they continued to walk. Finally they get back to the Eucliffes house. "Here Luke go inside and clean

your room before mom and dad get home" said Lucy as she opened the door. "Well I guess this is bye." Said Natsu. He turned to leave but is stopped. Again. "Natsu wait…

thanks for helping me with getting me the sauce and going with me to my grandmas." Said Lucy. 'oh that no problem." He said. "Oh I have to pay you back." She said. "Don't

worry it's no problem." He said. "Um I'll call you later tonight if that's ok." Said Lucy in a quiet voice. "Ya that's good." Said Natsu, then Lucy walks up and gives him a hug.

After that she walks into the house and closes the door. Natsu turns around to leave and see's sting standing there with a smirk on his face. "I ship it." Said Sting as he

walked up to the door. "Shut up." Said Natsu as he walked away.

Sting opens the door and when he walks in and here's…"I ship it!" said Luke followed by…"shut up Luke it's not what you think!" said Lucy. "Who do you ship?" asked Sting as

he took off his shoes. "Sting? When did you get home?" asked Lucy with a huge Blush on her face. "Just now I saw Natsu leaving just a minuet ago." He said. "As I was

saying who dose Luke ship?" asked Sting as he walked over to his siblings. "Natsu and Lucy!" said Luke. "Really?" asked Sting with a smirk. "I don't have time for this." Said

Lucy as she left the room. It was now 7:30. Their parents were supposed to be home by now were where they? Just then Sting walks into the kitchen. "Hey Lucy." He said.

"Oh hi." Said Lucy as she took the lasagna out of the oven. "That looks good." Said Sting "ya can you set the table?" "Ya sure." Said Sting as he went off. About 20 minutes

later Lucy's phone rings. "Hello?" she answered. It was her mom." Oh hi mom. Where are you guys?" she asked. And then she gets some bad news. "Oh ok well then we'll

see you guys tomorrow after school." Said Lucy and then she hung up. She takes the lasagna into the dining room and sets it on the table. "Hey Sting, Luke dinner!" said

Lucy as she sat down. "Hey…were's mom and dad?" asked Sting as they came into the room. "There flit was delayed until tomorrow afternoon so they won't be joining us."

She said. "Hungry?" she asked. "Yes!" they both said as they sat down. "Good cuz I worked hard on this." She said as she cut it and placed it in on their plates. After dinner

they all go to their rooms. Lucy goes to her room and pulls out her phone. She dials Natsu number and presses call. The phone rings and on the third ring he answered.

"Hey Lucy!" he said. "Hey Natsu." She said. "So how are your parents?" he asked. She goes silent for a minute. "They did not come home" she said in a quite tone. "What

why?" he asked with energy. "Well their flit was delayed until tomorrow." She said. "Well that's stupid." He said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I mean they got all of you

guys so excited that they are coming home and then don't! What's up with that?" He asked. "Ya your right I did check they weather for the week and it did not say that I was

going to rain or anything." She said. "Well guess we won't know then" he said. "Oh well." She said. "Hey what are you doing on Saturday?" asked Natsu. "n-nothing. Why?"

asked Lucy back. "Well do you wanna hang as friends?" he said. "Sure why not!" she said. "Really?" he asked "yes" she said back. "cool" said Natsu and they continued to talk

while 2 serine people were listening on the conversation. "I knew it! She does like him!" said Luke. "Ya I can't wait to tell the guys tomorrow at lunch. We are totally going to

set them up." Said Sting with a huge smirk on his face. And the rest on the night was quite.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: a cute lunch together…

 **X**

At school….

* * *

"No way!" said Yukino way to loud that half of the hallway turned around to look at them. "Yukino! Not so loud and I already told you it's not a date!" said Lucy. "Really? He

asked you to if you were free and then said if you wanted to hang out! That sounds like a date to me." Said Yukino. "No it's not!" said Lucy. "Oh Lucy don't be in denial. It's

obvious that he likes you!" said Yukino. "Who likes Lucy?" interrupted a voice. They turn to see Mira and levy standing there. "No one!" said Lucy as she had a blush on her

face. "Oh really well them I'll just have to ask Yukino!" said Mira. "No don't!" said Lucy, her face was even redder now. "Yukino?" asked Mira. "You really want to now?" asked

Yukino. "Yes we do!" said Levy. "Fine it's…..Natsu!" said Yukino. "My, my… I never thought that Natsu would have a crush on Lucy." Said Levy. "Aww I think you two would be

cute together!" said Mira as she got over exited. "Stop it Mira it's not like that!" said Lucy. "Like what?" said Gray as he and the guys approached them. "Nothing!" said Lucy.

"She's in denial!" said Mira. "Am not…now can we change the subject!" said Lucy as she got mad. "Come on Lucy this so much fun to talk about!" said Levy. "Not for me" said

Lucy. "Come on Lucy we were just teasing you about it that's all." Said Mira. Lucy froze. She had a blank expression on her face was just standing there until. "I'm going to

class." She said and then walked away. "Poor girl…I think maybe we went too far about it?" asked Levy. "Maybe" said Yukino. "No we didn't she is just having a hard time to

expect it. That's all" said Mira. "Except what?" asked Natsu. "Oh nothing." Said Mira. "Aww come on tell me." He said. "You'll find out later." Said Yukino. "Don't be in a rush

just to find out one thing… Take some e time to think as well." Said levy as she winked. Natsu was so confused. "But I bet Sting knows what we are talking about…" said Mira.

"Maybe I do…maybe I don't." said Sting. "What you know it and won't tell us?" said Gray. "I'll tell you guys at lunch… Well except for Natsu. He'll have to figure it out on his

own." Said Sting. "What I can't do that!" said Natsu just then the bell rang. "Well looks like we have to go to class." Said Mira. They all go to their classes and take their

seats. Then sensei Happy walks in and they start the lesson. The lesson was on fish…again. The class was starting to wonder why they were learning about fish in history.

Well I guess she will never know. For Lucy the class seemed to last forever she just wanted it to be next period…science, since they were having a lab. Finally after waiting for

an hour and 10 minutes the bell rang. She got up and left. Just then Natsu stops her.

* * *

" Hey Lucy" he said as he walked up behind her. She froze for a moment before turning around to look at him. "Oh Natsu it's just you." She said. "Who else would it be?" he

said. "Oh no one." She said. "So um did we have any science homework?" he asked "no but we did have to read page#246 for the lab we are doing today." She said. "Really

well then I guess I'm ready to have fun in science." He said. "You should take science more seriously and try to pass." She said. "Nah science is all about having fun" he said.

As they started to walk. They to science and take their seats. The class starts and the go into their partners. Lucy was partners with Levy and Natsu was partners with Gray.

The class went well until Natsu made a mistake witch cause Gray to almost burn himself. "Hey man be more careful next time! I don't want to die because you can't

remember when to turn the gas on!" yelled Gray. Lucy just laughed and game Natsu a smile.

* * *

When the class was over they all went to lunch. Lunch Lucy's favorite time of the day. The only time she had to herself. She walked into the cafeteria and went to her table in

the corner and sat alone. "So what were you going to tell us?' asked Loke as the guys sat down. " I can't say since Natsu is here." Said Sting. They all look at Natsu. "What?"

he asked. "leave." Said Loke. "Hey don't be so rude." Said Natsu back. "We need you to leave for a bit so I can tell them." Said Sting. "Were am I supposed to go?" he asked.

"Go sit with someone." Said Gray. "Who?" he asked back. "Gajeel." Said Loke. "What! No way man I'll just get into a fight with him." Said Natsu. "Ya that's true… go sit with

Lucy!" said Sting. "Ya that's a good idea." Said Gray. "Uh I don't know." Said Natsu. "Why not? Look she's alone. Go give her some company" said Gray. "Just do it I want to

hear this." Said Rouge. "Ok fine." Said Natsu as he got up and walked over to be Lucy was siting.

* * *

"Hey can I join you? "He said. Lucy looks up from her phone. "Oh…sure!" she said as she made room for him to sit down. "So what brings you to my corner?" she said as she

went back to looking at her phone. "Oh…the guys kicked me out since had something to tell them and did not want me to know about it. Did Sting over heard there

conversation yesterday? She wondered. "So what's on your phone that's so interesting that you won't look up from it?" he asked…"what! There going out? Like n a date?"

said Loke as he looked over to were Natsu and Lucy were siting. "Ya I overheard Lucy on the phone last night and she said that she was not doing anything on Saturday and

the she was free. And she said Natsu. So I knew that she walk talking to him." Said Sting. "Wow I can't believe it." Said Gray. "What are you jealous?" asked Rouge. "What

no." said Gray as he looked away. Back with Natsu and Lucy. "Oh well I'm o Facebook and I just got a bunch of mean comments so I'm reading them" she said. "Really well

that's not nice of the people." He said. "Ya but I don't really have any friends expect for Yukino." She said. "That's not true." He said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I

mean you have more friends than that, there's, Mira, levy, Juvia, Erza, Gray, Loke, Rouge, me and so many more people in our class. They do like you it's just that you don't

say anting so they were unsure about you that's all." Said Natsu. Lucy had a smile on her face. "Thanks Natsu." She said. "anytime." He said. Back with the boys…" wow so

did they say where they were going?" asked Gray. "No just said that they were going to meet up and that's all." Said Sting. They look over to see them talking and smile at

each other. "They look good together." Said Gray. "Hey Sting are you ok with this." Asked. Rouge. "Well I mean it is a bit weird since Natsu is my friends and Lucy is my sister

but I can deal with it if they really feel that way." He said. "Hey maybe we should set you up with someone?" said Loke. "What no don't do that!" he said. "He's in denial!"

said Gray. Gray then looks over and takes a picture of Natsu and Lucy. "What are you doing?" asked Sting. "Just going to keep this for proof if they start to deny us." He said.

"Good idea." Said Sting. And they look one more time and all think that Natsu and Lucy would be a cute couple. And so Natsu and Lucy keep on having there little lunch date

even thought to them it looked fine. But what they did not know w was that they guys and the girls were spying on them and they had plans in mind.

* * *

 **Hey guys tell me if you want more Nalu scene's…..just kidding I was going to do that anyway since this is a Nalu story. Feel free to give me any ideas or suggestions that you want in the next(s) chapters! And remember NALU FOR LIFE!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: the annoying friends we all love and have…

 **X**

After school…..

"Hey Lucy!" said Mira as she and the girls came up to her locker. "Oh hi guys." She said. Lucy looked around to see if there were any students in the hall, but no one was to

be seen. That was strange thought Lucy. It was just her and the girls. Well to be more exact, her, Mira, levy, Cana, Yukino, Erza, and Juvia. "So why are we they only people

in the hall?" asked Lucy as she closed her locker. "Well we wanted to talk to alone so we had Erza clear the hall way." Said Mira. Lucy was wondering what this was going to

be about but she knew what they wanted to talk to her about. "Um ok then so you guys wanna stay here then? "Asked Lucy. "That's why cleared the hall silly!" said Levy.

Meanwhile with the guys…"hey Natsu!" said Sting as he and the guys came up to him." Oh hey guys….did you enjoy your little conversation without me at lunch?" he asked in

a sarcastic tone… "yup but now we want to talk to you. Take a seat." Said Gray. "wait right here in the hall?" asked Natsu. "Ok then let's go into a classroom then if you don't

want to sit in the hall." Said Rouge. They take him into a classroom and he sits down at a desk as they all stand in front of him…

* * *

Back with girls. They do the same with \Lucy as they all did not want to sit on the floor. So they were now in a class room and were standing in front of Lucy as well. "So what

is this?" asked Lucy "an intervention." Said Mira. 'what for?" she asked. "Come on Lucy we now your secret about Saturday so don't play dumb with us!" said Cana. "How did

you find out?" she asked. "Mirajain told us…is that a problem?" asked Erza. "n,no maim!" she said in a scared voice. "Look I don't really want to talk about this so can we just

drop the topic?" she asked. "No" said Mira. "But why not?" Lucy whined. "cuz Lu we want to know how you feel and if you really like Natsu or not!" said Levy. "That's no of

your business." Said Lucy. "Come on Lucy we only want to help make this easier for you, that's all." Said Mira. "Ok then" she said. And all the girls cheered.

* * *

Back with Natsu…  
"What?" asked Natsu "come on man we just want to know why you asked Lucy out that's all." Said Gray. "Ya tell us!" said Loke. "What?! Uh I don't really know myself….i

guess I felt bad since she was upset and wanted to….wait a minute! how do you guys know I asked her out? I didn't tell anyone!" said Natsu as he got up in anger. "Sting told

us." Said Rouge. "What! How did you know?" asked Natsu. "I overheard your conversation yesterday. By the way it looks like she was really happy when you said that cuz she

started to jump around her room after she hung up." Said Sting. "r,r,really?" asked Natsu as he tried to hid his blushing face in his scarf. It's the one piece of clothing that he

was not supposed to wear with his uniform but the teacher gave up in the subject and just let him wear it. "Ya she was really happy and she was smiling for the rest on the

night. I guess you made her day Natsu." Said sting.

* * *

"So…" said Erza. "So what?" asked Lucy. "We want to know if you like him or not" said Levy. They were all now surrounding Lucy she had not chance or escaping. "Well…."

She started. "I'm not quite sure myself about that question." She said. "Hey Mira did Gray call you yet for the you know what." Said Yukino as she whispered into Mira's ear.

"Not yet but he will in 2 minutes well will get Lucy to tell us and Natsu will hear her!" she whispered back to Yukino. Just then Mira's phone rang and she put it in speaker.

"Hey man why are you taking out your Phone?" asked Natsu as he looked at Gray who I deed have his phone out. "What? Oh no reason he dialed Mirajain so that Natsu could

hear Lucy confess. They all knew that it was not the best thing to do…but I had to be done. "So what do you think Of Natsu?" asked Juvia as they heard the girl's

conversation through the phone. "Well I guess he's not a bad guy and can be nice when he wants to…" she stared. They all look at Natsu who just a look of shock on his face.

"and?" they heard Erza ask. "And? Well he's been really nice to me and yesterday we talked on the phone witch really cheered me up and he even help me yesterday with

cooking and going to pick up my little brother with me. I can say that he ready cares for his friends." Said Lucy. "Not just any friend." Said Cana. They boys were all just

looking at Natsu who was still I shock for hearing what Lucy had just said. He could no believe what he heard. "Is that all that happened yesterday?" asked Levy they guys

lean in closer to the phone witch was on speaker and they heard Lucy. "Well no… we um. Um. We hugged…twice!" she said. Lucy could not believe she just said that. "What!"

they guys yelled. They completely forgot they were on speaker and the girls heard them. "what who was that?' they heard Lucy ask. "Shit we got our cover blown." Said

Sting. "Is some on the other line?" asked Lucy the girls were silent and Mira hung up.

* * *

"Well looks that is over" said Loke. Natsu Just sat there. "Ya I'm just going to go home." Said Natsu as he got up and left the class. "Did we do something wrong?" asked

Rouge…back with Lucy. "I CAN'T BELIVE THAT YOU PUT MR ON SPEAKER PHONE! AND NOE NATSU, AND THEY GUYS KNOW EVERYTHING!" yelled Lucy. "Hey Lucy were sorry.

But it was the only way." Said Mira. "They only way? I thought that you guys were my friends… I trusted you." She said "Lucy" said Levy. "No I don't want to hear it…I'm

going home." She said as she left the class room.

Lucy was running down the hall as fast as she could she could wait to get home and just forget about all of this. Lucy kept on running and did not see where she was running

and ran into a Secretin someone she did not want to see. "Natsu?" she said as she was falling on the floor. They both fell to the floor. "Next time look were your running to.

This is not the first time this happened." He said. "Oh sorry I was just in a rush." She said as she got up. "Wait!" said Natsu as he grabbed her wrist. "y, yes?" she said. "Look

it was not my idea for what happened… I had no idea that they would do that." He said. "It's not your fault but it's so embarrassing." She said "how?" Natsu still holding on to

her wrist. "Well my crush just found that I like him! How else who I act about that?" she asked. "Hey its ok I don't judge you about that." He said. "Really?" she asked "ya

cuz I like you just like you are right now" he said she was blushing intensely and could not stop. Really?...thanks Natsu I needed that." She said. "Hey what are friends for?"

he said. He finally let her arm go. "So what do you say we walk home?" he said. "Sure, I would love that!" she said. "Well then let's go." He said. They leave the school.

"Well looks like it all turned out fine in the in the end" said Gray. "Ya I guess it did." Said Sting. "I ship it!" said Mira. They all leave the school and felt bad for what they did

but as Mira said "they ship it!".

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hoped that you all like this chapter and remember at tell me if you want anything to be in a chapter or an I deal for a scene. I would love to hear all of your creative ideas. And as always…NALU FOR LIFE!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: tomorrow is the date!  
 **X**

At school the next morning….

* * *

"Hey Lucy" said Yukino as she walked up to the blonde. "Hi" said Lucy in a kind of mad tone. Yukino could tell that she was still mad about what they did yesterday and now

she is trying to ignore them. "Look we weren't trying to humiliate you we just to know the true and so did the guys that's why we did what we did." Said Yukino. Lucy just

looks at her. "Come on Lucy you can't stay mad for ever." Said Yukino. "I'm not mad at you guys I'm just….disappointed." said Lucy. Oh on. She just used the disappointment

card. She knew that was not good. "Look I just need some time to myself since the date as you keep saying, is happening tomorrow. I just want some time to think about

tomorrow and don't need you pestering me." She said as she closed her locker and walked to class. When she walked in she could see that the all of her friends from

yesterday's incident were looking at her. She walked over to her desk and sat down. And then someone unexpected walked over to her. "Hey Lucy" said Lisanna. "What do

you want?" she asked back as she looked up. "What do you mean I just came to say hi" She said. "I really doubt that since you hate me….leave me alone I'm not in the

mood." Said Lucy. Just the Natsu walked into the class and saw Lisanna talking to Lucy. "Hey you don't need to be rude…I just want to tell you something about Natsu that's

all." She said. Natsu looked there way. He was wondering what Lisanna had to say about him. "Look I don't care…just go. I said I'm not in the mood." Said Lucy "fine be that

way Loser!" said Lisanna as she returned back to her seat. She then pulled out her phone and took a picture of Lucy who looked really tiered and sad. She posted the picture

online with the caption: THIS IS WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE WHEN YOU'RE A LOSER! Lisanna was satisfied and put her phone away before the lesson started.

* * *

After the lesson it was lunch and when Lucy walked past Lisanna in the hall she asked." Did you see the pic Lucy?" asked Lisanna. Lucy stops and turns around. "What

picture?" Lucy asked back. "The one on Facebook." She said back. Lucy took out her phone and saw the picture of her. "Why did you do this?" asked Lucy as she saw students

looking and laughing at her. "This is what you get for this morning." She said. Lucy started to get mad. "You know what Lisanna? I 'm sick of you making fun of me! Just leave

me alone I never did anything to you." Said Lucy as a crowd formed around them. "Really you did nothing?" she said back. "Yes, you just randomly started picking on me 2

years ago" said Lucy. "So what…even if you did now what you did I still know and I will always know." Said Lisanna. "Leave me alone." Said Lucy as she tried to get through

the crowd." Hey Lucy I heard the Natsu asked you out." Said Lisanna with a smirk on her face. "H how did you know?" Lucy asked in a shocked tone. "I have resources. Also

just because he did that does not mean likes you so I would not get my hopes up if were you, he probably feels bad for you." Said Lisanna. "Stop it!" said Lucy. "What you

don't like the truth do you?" she said back. Lucy was now starting to get tears in her eyes. "l l leave me alone." She managed to say. "No I won't cuz you will never fit in."

said Lisanna. " y y you k k know w w what you a a are? Y you're an a attention w whore!" said Lucy as she was completely in tears. Lisanna just stood there in complete

shock. She started to walk up to Lucy. She was mad at her. Who dare se call her a attention whore! Lisanna is now I front of Lucy was about to slap her until someone pushes

through the crowd and goes in front of her. SLAP! Was all that was heard… Everyone had a shocked look on their faces since they saw who Lisanna slapped. When Lisanna

look again she then realized that she had slapped Natsu who was now in front of Lucy. "You just don't know what to stop do you?" asked Natsu as he put his hand to were

Lisanna had slapped him. "Natsu? When did you get here?" asked Lisanna. "Let's just say I got here in time" he said. "Uh! I hate you Natsu you just ruined my plan!" she said

as she marched off in anger and the crowd them broke up. Lucy was still standing behind him and was still crying but I was a bit better than before. Hi did not why but for

some reason he hated to see her cry. He just got this pain on the inside whenever he saw her cry. "Hey Lucy you know she's gone so you can stop crying." He said. Natsu just

realized what he just said. Did he really tell her to stop crying? He was such a fool. "I know but I just can't stop. I think I'm just going to eat Lunch outside today" she said as

she walked off. Just then Sting and the guys run up. "Hey we finally found you!" said Sting painting. "ya man where did you run off to?" asked Gray also trying to catch his

breath. "Oh now were." Said Natsu as he turned to look back but Lucy was gone. "Well if you say so." Said Gray. "Ok then well let's go to the cafeteria I'm starving." Said

Sting. They all leave except Natsu was still standing in the same position. "Hey Natsu you coming?" Rouge called out. "No…I think I'm going to go outside for today." He said

as he started to make his way to the doors. Natsu leaves the hall and goes outside.

* * *

"So do you think was up with Natsu?" asked Rouge as they sat down at their table. "Maybe the whole reality that he has a date tomorrow is freaking him out." Said Gray. "No

I don't think that was the reason" said Sting. "What do you mean?" asked Loke. "I mean did you see the look on his face? It was the same he had when Lisanna first slapped

Lucy a couple of weeks ago. I was a look of sorrow." Said Sting. They all stay quiet for a moment, then they change the subject…"so did you see the game last night?" asked

Sting. And they then get into a deep conversation about last night's game.

* * *

Natsu goes outside and starts looking for Lucy. He had to talk to her and see if she was ok. He was running around the whole school yard trying to find Lucy and finally found

her sting under neath the schools big sola tree. He walk over to her. "Hey" said Natsu as he stood in front of her. "Oh hi." She said as she looked up. Her eyes were red and

you could see that she head tears on her face. Her nose was also red. "You look like you could use so company" he said. Lucy just sat there and shook her head yes. Natsu

took that as on ok and sat down next to her. "So why are you crying?" Natsu asked. "I don't know myself maybe it's because I'm too weak." Said Lucy in a quite tone. "That's

not true." Said Natsu. "Ya but I couldn't stand up to Lisanna." She said as she put her head down. "what is standing up to Lisanna going to prove?" he asked. "I don't know

but I know that I won't be strong until that happens." She said. "What? That's not true. Even though you can beat someone in a fight does not mean that you're weak." He

said. "But it seems that way." She said as she looked up to the sky. Natsu just looked at her. "I can tell you for a fact that you are stronger then Lisanna at many things that

she won't be able to do." Said Natsu. Lucy then stopped looking at the sky and looked at Natsu. "What do you mean?" asked Lucy. "I mean that you're really good with

technology and all of that other stuff that Lisanna could never do." He said. "Ya that's true." Said "and don't you forget that. "Hey Natsu? Can I ask you something?" she said

as she grabbed on to his arm and looked straight into his eyes. Natsu could see his refection in her eyes but that did not matter to him. All he saw was how pretty her eyes

look at the moment. Natsu struggle to answer her as he was hypnotized by her eyes. "Y ya sure." He managed to say. Natsu was wondering what she was going to ask. But

he did not care all he wanted was to let this moment last forever. "Ok here it goes…what do you think of me?" asked Lucy. Natsu snapped out of his little day dream and

looked at Lucy. He did not hear what she said. "Sorry can you repeat yourself?" asked Natsu. "Ok I said…what do you think of me?" said Lucy again. Natsu stopped and

started to think. What does she mean by that? He asked himself. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean what's your personal opinion on me?" said Lucy. "Oh well I think…I

think..." Natsu started. "I think you're a nice person." He said. "Is that all?" she asked back. No Natsu said inside his head. He had so many things he wanted to say but could

not think of how to say them. "No, um you…smart, funny, find, a good friends, loyal, fun to be with, and beautiful." Said Natsu. Lucy's heart stopped after Natsu said the last

word. He thought she was beautiful? That was so kind of him. She has wanted to hear him say those words since she laid eyes on him 2 years ago. She did know how to

respond. Meanwhile Natsu was having a hard to believe what he just said to her. He said she was beautiful. He thought that he would not be able to say that and yet he did.

"Thanks Natsu I'm glad to hear that!" said Lucy with a smile on her face. Natsu then gave her a smile back. "So what do you think of me?" asked Natsu. "Oh that's easy."

Said Lucy. "What do you mean?" asked Natsu. "Well you…funny, kind, a loyal friend, you always cheer me up when I'm down and you're cute!" said Lucy. She stopped when

she realized that she called Natsu cute. Natsu on the other hand was having his own mental argument. What? She thinks I'm cute! What should I say? Thought Natsu. "Really

thanks. I appreciated that coming from you." He said. Lucy then started to Blush. 'n no problem" she said. Lucy then noticed how much she really like Natsu Company. Lucy

then stopped looking at him and she was still holding on to his arm. She then hug his arm and placed her head on his arm. Natsu just looked at her but did not say a word.

He liked what was going on. "So where are we going tomorrow?" asked Lucy "oh were ever you want." Said Natsu as she placed his head against the tree. "Well I don't really

care myself." She said. "Ok well then how about the mall?" asked Natsu. "Sure the mal sounds good to me." Said Lucy. They just sat there for a moment and they still kept

the position they were in. "hey do you think it's a date?" asked Lucy. "I don't know." Said Natsu. "Well them do you just want to call it a date since everyone says it is."

Suggested Lucy. "Ya I guess we should…well then tomorrow we have a date!" said Natsu, Lucy laughed and agreed. "Ya…you know I'll let you in on a secret…it's going to be

my first date." Said Lucy "really?" asked Natsu "yep but don't worry I will still have no matter where we go cuz you'll be there." She said. Natsu then started to blush. "Well

then fun we shall have." Said Natsu. "I agree." Said Lucy. And they both just sat there until lunch was over. Both of them had there date on their mind but decided that they

could worry about it later right now all they cared about was what happening at the moment.

* * *

 **Hey my lovey Nalu fans! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter also I would like to say that I try to post a new chapter per day. But sometimes it takes 2-3 days but you can**

 **keep up your hopes that I will try for each day! Please leave any suggestions you have on next chapters and I would gladly add them to my chapter. And Remember NALU**

 **FOR LIFE!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: the date!  
 **X**

At the Eculiffes house…

* * *

Lucy was really nervous and walking around her room in a panic wondering what she should wear. It was only 1 pm and Natsu was coming to get her at 6 pm! That was not

enough time for her to get ready she thought. "Hey you look like you're going to go crazy if you keep on walking around like that" said Sting. As he walked into her room.

"Shut up Sting I'm already nervous as it is…I don't need you to go give me any more of a reason to worry!" she said. "Hey calm down will you, it's only a date." He said. "No

it's not just a date." She said back at him. "Ok then tell me what it is." He said. As he sat down on her bed. Lucy just looked at him and then sat down at her desk. "Uh I

don't know what to really call it." She said. "A date." Said Sting Lucy just gave him a look. "I guess you can call it that." Said Lucy Sting just looked. "Well I'm going to play

some video games." Said Sting as he got up and made his way to the door. "wait!" said Lucy as she stood up. "Yes?" asked Sting. "I haven't played in a while mind if I tag

along?" she said. "I was wondering when you would become yourself again" said Sting. Lucy just gave him a friendly punch on the arm. "Race you down stairs!" said Sting.

"You're on!" said Lucy.

 **X**

At the Dragneels house…

* * *

Natsu was on his laptop and was watching his favorite anime show…Fairy Tail. Just then Wendy walked into his room. "Uh Natsu-san?" said Wendy as she stood behind the

door with her face peeking out. Wendy knew that sometimes Natsu did not want to be bothered so she tried her best not to bother him. Even thought he was her older

brother she still knew that they needed space. "Uh what is it Wendy?" asked Natsu as he stopped his show. "Um mom said to call you down for lunch." Said Wendy "oh

thanks Wendy tell her I'll be down stairs in a few minutes ok?" said Natsu as he turned back to his show. "Ok sure." Said Wendy as she left. "Oh my god no way!" yelled

Natsu at his computer screen. He could not believe what had just happened. Natsu then looked this clock and saw it was 2pm already. He wondered were the last had went,

but he figured that out fast. It was only 4 hours before his date with Lucy. He turned off his laptop and went down stairs for dinner. He got stairs only to see whole family at

the table already sitting and eating. Natsu walked over to his spot and sat down. "So Natsu…have any planes for tonight?" asked Igneel his dad. "maybe." Said Natsu. "Well

we need to know for sure cuz we were planning on going out with you father for the night and wanted you to stay with Wendy." Said Grandeina. "Mom! I'm old enough to

stay home alone! Don't worry I'll be fine" said Wendy. "See there problem solved" said Natsu. "Natsu you still did not tell us if you're doing anything tonight." Said Igneel.

"Why does it matter?" asked Natsu. "Because we need to know." Said Grandeina. "Ok yes I am going out tonight." Said Natsu as he had a pissed look on his face.

"Well….um….I'm going on a date." Mumbled Natsu. "Sorry what was that?" asked Grandeina. "Yes repeat yourself." Said Igneel Natsu did not answer. "He said he had a date."

Said Wendy. "Wendy!" yelled Natsu. "A date!?" said Grandeina. "And who is your date with?" asked Igneel. "Don't tell me it's with Lisanna." Said Grandeina. "What? No it's

not with her…it's with someone else." Said Natsu. "Wait you're cheating on Lisanna?" asked Igneel. "What no! I broke up with her about 2 weeks ago. It's with another girl."

Said Natsu. "And who is this other girl?" asked Igneel. "Just a friend….I swear!" said Nastu who was embarrassed to have this conversation with his parents. His parents were

giving off very intense looks to him. Just then Wendy started to fake cough and said "Lucy" during her fake coughing. "Lucy?" said Grandeina. "And who is this Lucy girl

Natsu?" asked Igneel. Natsu gave Wendy look before he got up and left the table. Wendy thought that she went too far. She know knew would not speak to her for about 2

days now. "Is everything ok Wendy." Asked Grandeina. Wendy did not answer she just nodded her head and got up. Natsu walked into his room and lay down on his bed. he

was so and about what Wendy did. He could not believe that is own sister would sell him out to his parents. He just lay there before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

It was now 5:20pm and Natsu finally woke up from his nap. He Looked at the clock and panicked! He only had 40 minutes before he was supposed to pick Lucy up. He

started to run around his room trying to find something cool to wear.

 **X**

At the Eucliffes house…

* * *

Lucy was now getting ready for her date until her mom came into her room. "So Lucy why are you getting so dressed up?" asked Layla. "Huh? Oh no reason." Said Lucy.

"Lucy I know there must be a real reason that you're getting ready…are you going out?" asked Layla. "maybe." Said Lucy "Lucy I know you're going out cuz I know for a fact

that you don't like to dress up for fun." Said Layla…"who's the boy?" asked Layla. "What! Where did you get that from?" asked Lucy. "Mothers instinct." Said Layla. Just then

Weisslogia came into Lucy's room. "Hey Lucy there some guy downs stairs asking for you." Said Weisslogia. Just then Lucy grabbed her purse and ran out of the room. She

went down stairs only to see Natsu talking to Sting. She stopped half way down the stairs and just stood there. Just then Natsu looked up and just saw her standing there.

"You coming or you just gonna stay there?" asked Natsu and the Sting turned around. "She's just shy." Teased Sting. "Shut up Sting!" said Lucy as she came down the rest of

the stairs and put on her shoes. Ready?" asked Natsu Lucy nodded her head. "Take care of her." Said Sting. "Who are you dad?" asked Lucy. "No but I am the older Twin."

Said Sting. Lucy just rolled her eyes and walked out the door. She and Natsu the started to walk.

 **X**

The date….well the start of it…

* * *

"So where do you want to?" asked Natsu. "I thought you wanted to go to the mall." Said Lucy, Natsu looked at Lucy to see what she wore. Lucy wore a short light blue skirt,

a white sparkly tank top and black shoes. She also put her hair into pigtails. Natsu wore a pair of black jeans, a red flame t-shirt, and a dark blue sweater. "If you want we

can go to the mall." Said Natsu. "Nah I don't want to go where there are so many people." Said Lucy. "Ok so then were?" asked Natsu. "Is a park ok with you?" asked Lucy

"ya sure." Said Natsu. They walked to the nearest park and sat down on the first bench they saw. "So what do you want to do?" asked Natsu. "I don't care…whatever you

want." Said Lucy…that was a problem Natsu did not know what to do. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" asked Lucy. "Ya sure." Said Natsu. They get up and start to walk. "Oh

look a pond!" said Lucy as she grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him towards the pond. When the stopped running and were now at the pond and saw that Lucy was still

holding on to his hand. Lucy knew that it might be awkward for him but she did not care so she kept on holding his hand. It's sweet. "Hey look at the cute baby ducklings!"

said Lucy as she pointed with her free hand. "Wow…there so…cute." Said Natsu. He was really nervous for some reason but did not why because he was always most

comfortable with Lucy. "Ya they are…so you wanna continue walking?" asked Lucy. "sure." Said Natsu.

* * *

They kept on walking until Natsu saw an empty playground. "Hey do you wanna go to the playground?" asked Natsu. "Ya! Let's go!" said Lucy as she got a bit over exited.

"Race you!" said Natsu "you're on!" said Lucy. They both started to run but they did not let go of their hands. So they were running together, hand in hand. They reach the

playground and started to catch their breath. Lucy lets Natsu's hand go and walks over to the swings. "You wanna see who can jump father?" she asked as she sat down.

"You're on!" said Natsu as he walked over to the free swing next to Lucy. "Ready?" asked Natsu. "You know it." Said Lucy. They both started to swing and when they at the

same height, they were ready to jump. "ok on the count of three." Said Natsu. "One" said Lucy. "Two" said Natsu. "And three…Jump!" they both said. They both jumped off

and landed on in the sand. Natsu jumped farther then Lucy. Lucy at first landed on her feet, but then lost her balance and then ended up fall on her butt. "Oof!" she said as

she landed on her but. "Hey you ok?" as Natsu he turned around to see what had happened. He saw Lucy sitting in the sand. "Well looks like you won." She said as she was

still siting. Natsu walked over to her. "You going to get up?" he asked. "Maybe" she said. Natsu just look at her and saw her eyes….he was again lost in them. He heard that

Lucy had said something but did not understand her. "sorry can you say that again?" said Natsu as he snapped out of his daze. "I said…do you to sit down and watch the sun

set?" she said. "Oh…um….sure!" said Natsu. "Let's go over to the pond and watch it there!" said Lucy as she got up. They then started to walk towards to the pond. Natsu

then took hold of her…again. Lucy then held his hand back. They were now holding hands as they walked up to the pond…again. They walked over to the water and sat near

it. They started to watch as the sun was setting and reflecting on the water. "Wow it's so pretty!" said Lucy as she sat down. "Ya it is." Said Natsu. "Hey Natsu?" asked Lucy

"ya what is it?" asked Natsu. "Oh it's nothing really important…but whenever I'm with you I feel most comfortable and like I can trust with anything." Said Lucy as she put her

head on his arm. Natsu then put his arm around her and they just sat there. "I feel the same way." Said Natsu. "Really?" said Lucy. "Don't worry I won't let Lisanna or anyone

else hurt you, I promise." Said Natsu. "Thanks Natsu….do you wanna do this again?" she asked. "Like go on walk?" he asked "no…go on a date." Said Lucy. Natsu just looked

at her from a moment, and then a smile got on his face. "Sure why not!" he said. Lucy laughed and then smile back. "You know. I sometimes wish that some moments can

last forever." She said. "I know how you feel." He said. "Hey Natsu?" "Yes?" he said. "I'm having a great time! Thanks." Said Lucy. "Me to." He said. And they just sat there

and watch the sun as it set.

* * *

 **hey my Nalu fans! i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry if i did not upload one for the past two days but i was so busy on Thursday and yesterday was  
**

 **my mom's b-day so i had family over and did not have access to a computer. well leave me any suggestions for a chapter or a scene and i will gladly add it  
**

 **to my story. and remember...NALU FOR LIFE!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: How was the date?

 **X**  
at school on Monday….

* * *

It was about 20 minutes before class was about to start and Natsu was surrounded by his friends. "So man tell us how it went?" asked Gray. "Oh it was….fine?" said Natsu

who did know how to tell them. "That's no enough!" said Loke. Who by the way was way to egger to find out! "Ya tell us were you took her at least." Said Rouge. "Oh well we

went to a park." Said Natsu "and…" said Gray. Sting was having a really hard time not to laugh since this whole situation seemed really funny since Natsu did not know who

to describe his date with Lucy. "No well we walked to a pond and saw some baby ducks." "Ducks?" interrupted Loke. "Yes ducks Loke…is that a problem?" asked Natsu. "No

they just sound like they were cute… that's all." Said Loke. "Loke stop with all of the questions! I want to hear this." Said Gray. Loke immediately stopped talking. "Go on."

Said Rouge. "Ok so after that we walked a bit more until I saw a playground and we went there." Said Natsu. "That sounds like fun." Said Gray 'ya it was…we had a contest to

see who could jump farther off of a swing, and after that we went to go watch the sun set." Said Natsu. "Wow sounds like you to had fun." Said Gray. "Yes we did" said Natsu.

"So do you think you might ask Lucy to the school dance that is coming up?" asked Loke "ya Natsu who will you ask?" said Gray with a smirk on his face. "What? Who says

that I'm even going to this school dance!?" said Natsu. "Come on man this is going to be your first time going to a dance without Lisanna…so you should at least have a

date." Said Gray "he's got a point." Said Sting. "What? No you to man!" said Natsu. "I'm not saying that you need a date but saying that it might be a good idea." Said Sting.

"Hey Maybe you could ask Lucy." Said Loke. "What! No I'm not asking anyone!" said Natsu "ask anyone what?" said Lucy as she was now standing next to Natsu. They did not

notice her walk up and were all in shock. "LUCY?!" they all shouted. "Yes?" she said with a confused look on her face. "When did you get here?" asked Sting. "About 5 minutes

ago….by the way what was the whole ask anyone thing?" she said "oh…that was nothing." Said Natsu. As he turned his head to hide the blush that was starting to appear on

his face. "So Lucy has anyone asked you to the dance this Friday?" asked Gray. "No I don't that I'm going to go." She said. "Really why not?" asked Loke. "I never really saw

the point of school dances." Said Lucy "is that true?" asked Gray as he turned to look at Sting. "Ya she never has goon to a school dance, she just stays at home and plays

video games." Said Sting. "It's true I have never seen Lucy at a school dance." Said Rouge. "Hey what's wrong with not going to a school dance?" asked Lucy. "Nothing it's

just that all of the girls really excited for them but you don't seem to be excited." Said Gray. "That's cuz I don't care about stupid school dances! I already told you this!" she

said as she started to get mad. "Sorry for asking." Said Gray. Just then the school bell rang and it was time for class. "Well were going to class, see you guys." Said Sting as

he and rouge left. "We better hurry or we're going to be late." Said Lucy as she turned around and started to walk.

* * *

 **X**

In class….

They all walked in in so see that everyone is standing around the desks and sensei Happy just sitting at his desk. "What's going on?" asked Natsu as he walked into the class

last. "I'm glad you asked!" said Happy. "Ok class today we will be getting a new seating arrangement."Uh" moaned the whole class. "Ok if I could have your attention." Said

happy and the class went silent. "First we have Laxus next to fried at the front." Said Happy." Laxus walks over and sits. Fried then walks over at sits next to Laxus. Laxus I'm

so glad I get to sit next to you!" said fried as he had tears for joy running down his face. "Then we have Lisanna next to Loke" said Happy. They both moan and sit in the free

desk in the front. Next is Levy next to Gajeel." Levy then freeze's and looks at Gajeel who was walking over to the seat. Levy then slowly walks up and sits next to him. It

took about 15 minutes but then there were only four people left with out seats. "We now have Gray next to Juvia." Said Happy. "What!?" said Gray. "Gay-sama we get to sit

tighter now!" said Juvia as she ran over to Gray. Gray who is still in shock does not say anything and was not moving. Juvia then grabbed his arm and pulls him to their seats.

"Well looks like all we have left are Natsu and Lucy…you two can sit at the back." Said Happy as he pointed to the free seats at the back. They both walk over and sit down.

"Ok now that we have our new seats we can now start today's lesson." Said Happy as he walked over to the black board. Natsu then takes out a piece of paper and writes

something on it, he then passed it to Lucy. Lucy read it and replied. And they then ended up passing notes the whole class.

* * *

 **X**

At lunch….

It was now lunch time and the whole class got up and started to leave. Natsu then got up a noticed that Gray and Loke were gone. He then looked around and saw no one in

the class. It was just him and Lucy who was still copying the note from the board. She then packed her bag and got up as well. "Looks like were the last ones." She said. "Ya

looks like it…hey do you wanna join me for lunch?" he asked. "Sure I would love to!" she said. And they both left the class. "So where do you wanna go?" he asked. "How

about outside?" she suggested. "Man you really love nature don't you?" he asked. "Well I like to eat outside while it's still warm enough." She said. "That's true…well then

let's go." He said as he grabbed her arm and they went outside. "See I told you that they would have lunch together!" said Loke. "Well then I guess you were right." Said

Sting. "Now what?" asked Rouge. "We can always spy on them..." said Gray "nah better not…but maybe we can keep an eye on them?" said Sting. "Sounds good, let's go!"

said Gray. And the 4 of them run outside to spy on the two.

* * *

 **Hey my Nalu fans, I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me any suggestion for chapter or senses and I will gladly add them! And remember  
**

 **NALU FOR LIFE! And don't you forget it! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: eye spy….

 **X**

Outside at lunch…..

* * *

Natsu and Lucy walk through the doors and go outside. They are now outside and have stopped to decide were to sit. "So where do you wanna sit?" asked Natsu "by the

tree!" said Lucy. "You really love nature don't you?" said Natsu. "What's wrong with that?" she asked back. "Nothing, just wondering" said Natsu they walk over and sit under

the tree. They Natsu leans against the tree and Lucy sat in front of him, but left space. "Nice day." Said Natsu. "It really is….I really love eating outside." She said. "So why

don't you?" he asked. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I mean you've been in the caf for lunch." Said Natsu. Lucy stopped for a moment and started to think. "Well ya that's

true….can we change the subject?" asked Lucy. "Sure" said Natsu.

* * *

"So? What's happening?" asked Loke. "Ya do you see them?" asked Rouge. "No I don't." said Gray. "Wait…WAIT! Found them!" said Sting. "Were?" they all asked. "Under the

schools main sola tree." Said Sting. "What!" said Loke. "What's wrong?" asked Gray. "Nothing" said Loke. "Sure" said Rouge. Loke just flashed him a look. "Shut up guys and

watch." Said Sting in a really scary tone. They all stop talking and do as told.

* * *

"Shut up Natsu!" said Lucy as she threw a grape at him. "What it was just a question?!" he said Back as Lucy hid her face into her backpack. "It's just that the question is too

personal." Said Lucy as she hid her face deeper into her bag. Natsu just looked at her in confusion. Lucy was really different from Lisanna. If he'd ask Lisanna the question

she would have yelled at Natsu right away and maybe punch him in the arm, like she always did. He was glad that he got a different reaction this time. "Hey you don't have

to answer if you don't want to" said Natsu. Lucy finally took her face out of her bag, and sat up again. "No I was just shocked that you had the guts to ask me that." She said.

"Why?" he said back "oh you won't get." Said Lucy. "And why won't I?" said Natsu back at her. "It's complicated…do you want me to answer the question?" she said. "Yes…

should ask you again?" said Natsu. "sure." Said Lucy. "Why aren't you going to the dance?" he said. "Well I never really liked them." Said Lucy. "Why? You get to have fun

with your friends and eat food and many other things as well." Said Natsu. "Ya I guess you're right, but I just don't fit in at events like that." Said Lucy as she put away her

empty container. "Well there's always a first time for everything." Said Natsu. "that's true…well Yukino really wants me to go this year, but I' not really sure about it." Said

Lucy. "Well I think you should" said Natsu. "R Really? But why?" said Lucy "what do you mean why? Why do people go to dances?" asked Natsu. "To have fun?" said Lucy.

"Exactly so why else would you go? To have fun with friends!" said Natsu as he did his classic grin. "Well I don't know…" said Lucy. "Come on! You don't want to disappoint all

of us now do you?" asked Natsu. "No but…" she said. "But what?" asked Natsu. "What if do something wrong?" said Lucy "I don't think you will." Said Natsu. "Maybe should

just stay at home." Said Lucy "come on, come to the dance and have some fun!" said Natsu "well…well." Said Lucy. "Well?" said Natsu as he looked into her eyes. He spaced

out for a moment. "…fine, I'll go." Said Lucy. "Really!?" said Natsu. "Ya you convinced me to go." Said Lucy as she smiled.

* * *

"So what happened?" asked Loke. "Dunno what happened but she seems really happy for some reason." Said Gray. "Maybe he asked her?" said Loke. "Maybe…" said Sting.

And they continue to spy on their friends.

Soon the bell rang and lunch was over and it was time for class.

* * *

 **X**

In class. Lucy walked to her next class…English. She liked English but today they were supposed to get some kind of assignment and she hated them the most. Assignments

required to have partners, and no one really liked her in English expect for Gray, Natsu, and Loke. They were all the people she knew in that class. She walked into the class

only to see that was the last to come and saw that the teacher was already taking attendance. "Lucy I see you're late to my class." Said sensei kagura. "Sorry about that."

Said Lucy. "Just make sure it does not happen again." She said. "Understood" said Lucy and she walked over to her seat and sat down. She took out her books and started to

take the note that was on the board, and it was about the assignment. How did she know she would get one? Just luck I guess. "Ok class as you can tell from the board you

are getting an assignment. Don't worry, it won't be worth many marks, but it still does count for some marks so I don't want excuses for why it's not done." She said "do I

make myself clear?" she asked. The class nodded. "Good now get into groups of 3 to 4 and get to work." She said. The class again nodded and did as told. Everyone got into

their groups really fast. Lucy was looking for a group that she could join, but everyone ignored her or said sorry were full. She went back to her seat and sat down. What was

she going to do? She did not want to lose marks, but if she can't get into a group she won't get the marks. "Hey need a group?" said a voice. She turned to see who it was. It

was Natsu. Gray and Loke then came up. "Are you sure its fine?" she asked. "Ya why not? You need a group right?" asked Gray. "Ya I do." Said Lucy. "So do we." Said Loke.

"We can't just leave a friend out now can we?" said Natsu. Lucy did not say anything. That was so sweet of him to say that! Thought Lucy. She then comes back to reality.

"Well then if you fine with it, then I guess were a group!" said Lucy. Then Sensei kagura comes up behind them. "So you 4 are a group?" she said. They nod. "ok then your

play to study is Romeo and Juliet." Said Kagura. "What kind of a play name is that?" asked Natsu. "It's Shakespeare." Said Lucy. "You would now that if you had paid

attention in class last time." Said Sensei Kagura. Natsu just turned away. "So what we have to do?" asked Lucy. "I want you to give a presentation on the meaning of they

play and what do you think Shakespeare intended it to mean." She said. She then left. "So who's read the play?" asked Gray. "I have." Said Lucy. "Really? Well that's good."

Said. Natsu. "Hey I'm not doing all of the work, you 3 are going to read the play and help as well." Said Lucy. "But the play is so long!" said Natsu. "It's that long and you do

want to pass this class right? So you have to do the work." Said Lucy "fine we'll read it" said Natsu. Gray and Loke both nod. "Good now let's get to work, you know she

marks us when we do class work." Said Lucy. "Really?" said Loke. "You guys did not know that?" she said "no" said Gray. "No wonder your doing so bad in this class." She

said. "Hey what's that supposed to mean?" asked Natsu "nothing, let's get to work." She said. They all agree and start to do the work.

* * *

 **hey all of my lovely readers! i all hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry if it is a bit late...but i was so busy with school. any way...please leave me any ideas or suggestions for chapter or scenes and i will gladly add them to my story. and remember NALU FOR LIFE!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: I ship it!

 **x**

at School

* * *

It was the end the of school and Lucy was making her way to her locker. She reached her locker and started to pack her bag. "Hey there!" said a voice. It startled her at first

but then she turned around to see who it was….it was Natsu! "Hi Natsu" said Lucy. She looked down at the floor and saw one of her books on the floor, she must have

dropped it after Natsu scared her. Natsu then see's Lucy at the floor at dose the same. He then see's one of her books on the floor. Lucy is about to bend down and pick it up,

but Natsu beats he her to it. "Hey, sorry about that." Said Natsu as he gave her the book. "thanks." Said Lucy as she took the book. She put it in her bag and close her locker.

"Hey sorry about scaring you…I didn't mean to." Said Natsu. "It's ok I just get startled easily that's all" she said. "Well that's good to hear." Said Natsu. "So what's up?" she

asked. "Huh?" asked Natsu. "Is there any particular reason you're at my locker?" asked Lucy. "Oh ya…do wanna walk home together?" said Natsu who by the way was trying

to hide the small blush that was creeping on his face. Lucy was in a mental crisis. "wait did just ask if we wanted to walk home together? What do I say? What do I do? Help

me!" she said inside her mind. "Sure…that sound great!" she said to Natsu. "Really?" he asked Back. "Yup!" said Lucy. "Great then let's go!" said Natsu as he grabbed her arm

and started to pull her towards the door. "I have a feeling we're not going home…but that's ok." Said Lucy inside her mind. And they leave the building.

* * *

"Well would you look at that." Said Mira as she and the girls we standing outside. Just then the guys came up to them. "I know…didn't expect that to happen." Said Sting.

"What are you jealous?" asked Gray. "Shut up Gray, and no I'm not." Said sting "sure, sure…keep telling yourself that." Said Gray. "What? Thems fightin words!" said Sting.

"Calm down you two." Said Yukino. "What! He started it!" Said Sting. "Did not!" said Gray. "Stop it! Your acting like children!' said Yukino. "If you two do stop this right now

then I will have to force you to stop." Said Erza "s s sorry Erza!" they both said a shut up. "Good and keep it like this." Said Erza. "Guys look!" said Mira pointing at Natsu and

Lucy. They all turn their attention to the love birds. "What!" all of the guys said. "No way I can't believe it!" said Loke. "They move fast." Said Rouge. They were looking at

Natsu and Lucy who were now holding hands as they leave the school property. "They're so cute!" said Mira. "I agree with you on that!" said Levy. "Who needs man….when

you have booze!" said Cana as she pulled a bottle out of her bag. "Cana! Were on school property!" said Levy. "So?" said Cana as she took a sip. "That's Cana for you" said

Erza. "Come on guys, let's follow them and see where they go." Said Mira. "Are you sure it's a good idea…last time we did something like this they got mad at us." Said Sting.

"It will be fine!" said Mira. "Were trusting you Mira." Said Gray. "Ok….no let's go!" she said as she started to walk. They follow her, and all start to stalk on Natsu and Lucy.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy are now holding hands…but Natsu does not know how it happened. He replays the situation in his head. "Ok so where do you wanna go?" He said. "You pick!"

is what she said. "I don't know where to go." Is what he had said. "Ok so then let's just walk and see what we pass on the way." Is what Lucy had said. "Sounds good to me."

Is what he said. And then out of no wear Lucy just pulls her hand close to his, and they started holding hands. That's all that Natsu could remember. "Are you ok?" said Lucy

as she stopped and started looking at him. Natsu saw her eyes again…this was not good since he always spaced out when he saw them. Natsu struggled to answer her. "Y ya

I'm fine." He said. "Ok well if something is wrong you can tell me." She said. Natsu just looked at her. "Ok I'll remember that." He said as he tightened his grip on her hand.

She just looks at their hands. And they continue walking, not knowing that they are being followed by their friends.

* * *

"So what happened?" asked Levy. "They just stop for a few minutes but are now walking again." Said Mira. "Sting and you're ok with this?" asked Levy. "With what?" "With

the fact that Lucy and Natsu are like kinda dating." Said Levy. "They're not dating…their just being friends." Said Gray "or that's what Sting says." Said Rouge as the guys

started to tease him. "Can you guys stop?" asked Sting. "Oh my maybe we need to find a girl for you two!" said Mira as she had hearts in her eyes. You should stay away

from Mirajain when she is in match making spirit…witch is pretty much every day. "No I don't…." said Sting. "I knew it! You are jealous!" said Gray. "No!" said Sting. "Don't

deny it!" said Loke. "We can see the look in your eyes." Said Mira. Sting then gets mad and yells at them "CAN ALL OF YOU JUST STOP IT!" he said. Just then Natsu and Lucy

stop walking….oh no.

* * *

"Did I just hear Sting's voice?" said Lucy. "Ya I think I did to." Said Natsu "Natsu?" said Lucy. He turns to look at her. "What is it?" he asked. "I think we're being followed."

Said Lucy in a quiet voice. Natsu did not say anything. "Not again." Said Natsu. They both look around to see were their friends could be hiding. And then Lucy noticed Stings

bag that was peeking behind the corner. "Found them." Lucy said quietly as she pointed to the corner. They both walk over to were their friends were. They walk up and see

them arguing. "It is true you're totally jealous of them!" said Gray. "Gray can you shut up?" said Sting. "Come on Sting there's nothing wrong with wanting to have a girl of

your own." Said Mira. "Mira I said I don't need one!" said Sting. Natsu and Lucy just stood there in confusion. They then make eye contact with Cana. They all continue to

fight until. "THAT'S ENOUH! STOP IT ALREADY!" said Erza. "Hey guys?" said Cana. "What?" said Gray? "We've been caught." Said Cana pointing to Natsu and Lucy who

standing in front of them. They all freeze…oh no.

* * *

"So mind explaining why you guys were following us?" said Natsu with a look of death in his eyes. They all just stand there not saying word. "We're waiting." Said Lucy. Who

also was mad "it was Mira's idea!" said Loke. "LOKE!" said Mira. "Mira? Mind explaining?" said Lucy. Mira looks at her. "Well you see we all kinda saw the two of you leave the

school together and then you were holding hands and I just wanted to see what was going to happen next." Said Mira. "What about the rest of you?" said Nastu. "I told them

to come with me." Said Mira. "Is that true?" asked Natsu. They all nod their heads. "I can't believe you guys." Said Natsu. "Ya you guys are following us? Don't you trust us?

Don't you trust me Sting?" said Lucy. Sting was out of word to say. "It's not like that." Said Sting. "Then what is it like? Tell me." She said. "I can explain it." Said Sting. "I

knew you couldn't tell me the truth." Said Lucy. "I said it's not like that!" yelled Sting "just stop…if you don't trust me then I wouldn't trust you either." Said Lucy. They all

look at her. She then turns around and Natsu follows her. "Lucy wait!" said Sting. "No!" said Lucy. "No I need to talk to you." Said Sting as Gray was holding him back. "Just

stop talking to me I general." She said and her and Natsu leave.

* * *

"Well that went well." Cana as she finished her bottle. "Hey man? What's your mom gonna say when she sees the two of you not talking?" asked Rouge. "Don't know…" said

Sting. "Hey Sting I think Lucy was right you we 'rent trusting her. Even if she is your twin you do know she has a life of her own, I know it might be hard for you to see her

getting close to Natsu who is one of you best friends…but don't you want them to be happy?" said Mira. "Ya I remember when no one liked Lucy in our class, but know

everyone is nice to her." Said Levy. "I think the thanks goes to Natsu." Said Erza. "Ya I guess you guys are right…maybe I am jealous." Said Sting. "It's ok Sting cuz I'm a bit

jealous myself of Lucy…she's so Luck!" said Yukino. "I can relate to you since Lucy is my best friend." Said Yukino "aww I ship it!" said Mira. "Mira!" said Yukino. Mira just gave

her a look. "What you said it yourself that you two can relate to how you both feel." Said Mira. Yukino just turns away. "ok well we're going to go." Said Mira as she and the

rest of the gang left them alone. "So" said Sting. "This is kinda wired." Said Yukino. Sting put his head down. "But a good wired!" she said. Sting looks up. "What do you say?

Wanna go get some coffee?" she said. "sure." Said Sting, and they go.

* * *

"I can't believe they did that!" said Lucy. She was walking so fast that Natsu had to run up to her just to stop her. He grabbers her wrist. Lucy stops. "Natsu let go-"Lucy is cut

off by what he did. Natsu pulls her into his arms and then he wraps them around her. Lucy stops talking and just goes with it. "Don't worry about it." He whispered into her

ear. Lucy then puts her arms around him. "But" she said. "No buts, just calm down and it will all blow over by tomorrow." He said. "Ok but I can trust you right?" she said "ya

you can trust me." He said. "Natsu?" she said Natsu then loosens his arms around her and looks at her. "What?" he said "nothing." She said. "Well if it's nothing then I guess

it won't interfere with this." Said Natsu. Natsu then tightens his arm and brings his head down. Lucy then goes on her tiptoes. They both lean in and kiss.

* * *

"Did you see that?" said Mira. "Yes I did! I can't believe it!" said Gray. They were supposed to be on their way home but decided to "check on them" as Mira put it. "Well I said

it before and I'll say it again…I ship it!" said Mira. They all laugh and go home to leave the couple alone. But boy did they have something to talk about tomorrow with them.

And they can agree with Mira…THEY SHIP IT!

* * *

 **HEY ALL OF MY LOVELY NALU FANS! I HOPE YOU ALL LOVE THIS CAHPTER AND SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE…AGAIN. BUT I WANT TO WISH ALL OF YOU HAVE HAPPY**

 **HALLOWEEN AND HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE FUN! PLEASE LEAVE ME ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR MY NEXT CHAPTERS…AND ANY IDEAS FOR THE DANCE! I WILL ABSOLUTY ADD**

 **THEM! HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A WONDERFUL! AND REMEMBER…NALU FOR LIFE!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: let's go shopping!

 **X**

The next day at school….

* * *

It was about 5 minutes before class and the hallways were extremely crowed. Lucy was making her way

to her locker before being stopped by Yukino. "Lucy!" said Yukino as she pushed thought the crowed of students. "Oh hi Yukino." Said Lucy. "Have a minuet?" said Yukino "ya

sure." Said Lucy "well I just wanna say I'm sorry about yesterday." Said Yukino Lucy just looked at her. Yukino was a little scared about what she would say, but was glad that

she at least apologized. "It's ok." Said Lucy. "Really?" said Yukino. "ya I know you guys were just excited to see what would happen, but you do know that I would never do

something like that to you so please don't do it to me…ok?" said Lucy "I promise I won't!" said Yukino. Just then he bell rang. "Well looks like we better get to class." Said

Yukino. "Ya I'll see you at lunch then?" said Lucy. "Ya!" said Yukino. The two girls go to their homeroom classes.

 **X**

In class…

* * *

Lucy enters the classroom, only to see Mirajain, Levy, Cana, Erza, and Juvia….for some reason, looking at her and were around her desk. She noticed that Natsu was not at

his seat, he was with Gray and Loke. Lucy walks over to her seat. "Hi guys." Said Lucy as she was now in front of them. They all stop talking and look at her. Mira then walks

up to her. "Lucy?" said Mira. "Ya?" said Lucy. There was moments of silence, then Mira spoke. "Hey Lucy i….no we all just want to apologize for yesterday." Said Mira. Lucy

just looks at them and then starts to laugh. They all look at her in confusion. "What's so funny?" asked Levy. Lucy stops laughing and looks at them. "Oh it's nothing…but you

all look so serious." Said Lucy. They all had blank expressions on their faces. Then they all just start to Laugh and get in a conversation.

"What's up with them?" asked Loke. "How should I know?" said Gray as they all look over to the Laughing girls. "Looks like there having fun." Said Natsu. "Oh by the way did

you guys finish your part for the English assignment that's due tomorrow?" asked Gray. "I did." Said Loke. "I still have about 10% left to finish." Said Natsu. "Same I'm not

done yet." Said Gray. Just then sensei Happy entered. "Ok class if you don't mind please get to your seats." He said as he hoped into the front desk. The class did as told. "Ok

take out a pen or pencil and clear your desk, were going to have a pop quiz." Said Happy. The whole class complained. But did as told. "Why is he giving us a pop quiz in the

morning?" said Natsu. "I don't know" said Lucy. Natsu just looked at her. She was looking down at the desk. Happy then distributed the quiz. "You may now begin." Said

Happy. The class did as told and started to quiz. About 20 minutes later everyone was done. "Ok do I have all of the quizzes?" asked Happy the class looked around to see if

anyone was still not done. "Good" he said, and placed them down on the table. "Ok now please take out your notebooks at write down the note that is on the board." Said

Happy. Time seemed to go by fast. Before they knew it, it was lunch time. "Ok class your homework is to read page#245 and do the 5 questions, that's all." Said Happy. Then

the whole class stood up. "Stand, Bow, Aye sir!" said Happy. The class did the same and then started to pack their bags. "Hey Lucy you Joining us for lunch?" asked Erza.

Lucy the looked up and saw they all waiting for her. "Ya I told Yukino to meet us outside of class." Said Lucy as she closed her bag. "Ok well then let's go." Said Mira as she

and the rest of them made their way to the door. "Later Natsu!" said Lucy as she pushed her chair in and left. Then Gray and Loke walk up to where Natsu was. "You going to

look at the door forever?" said Gray. Natsu then looks at them and gets up. "So we going or what?" asked Natsu. They just look at him and then leave the class. As soon as

they leave t they see Sting and Rouge are already waiting for them. "Hey guys…been waiting long?" asked Gray. "No not really." Said Sting. "Ok then let go." Said Loke. And

they 5 of them go to the caf.

 **X**

In the cafeteria…

* * *

They guys enter to see the girls were already siting at a table. They walk over to their usual table and sit down. "So you guys going to the dance this Friday?" asked Sting.

"Ya" said Gray. "Really did you ask anyone?" asked Rouge. "No but I got asked." Said Gray. "Really who asked you?" said Natsu. "Juvia." He said. They all burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" said Gray. "It's just that you did not have the guts to ask her so she asked you!" said Natsu. "What? She wanted me to ask her…but I find her a bit love

crazy." Said Gray. "sure." Said Sting. "It's the truth!" said Gray. "Ok we believe you." Said Sting "hey while we're on the subject…who did you ask Sting?" said Natsu. "What I

did not ask anyone!" said Sting. "Come on you can trust us!" said Gray. Sting just looks down. "Ok I asked…Y, Yukino." He said. "What?" they all said. "So what did she say?"

Said Loke. "She said yes." Said Sting. They all look at him. "Then I guess it's a good thing we left you to alone yesterday." Said Rouge. "Ok what about the three of you?"

asked Gray. "Well I'm not taking anyone." Said Rouge. "Really?" asked Natsu. "ya." He said. "Loke?" asked Gray. "I'm taking my girlfriend" said Loke. "Oh you mean Aries?"

asked Sting. "Ya but she's in a different class from us." Said Loke. "Whose class is she in?" asked Natsu. "She's in milliannas class." He said. "Well then that just leaves you

Natsu." Said Rouge. They all look at him. "What?' asked Natsu. "You taking anyone to the dance?" asked Sting. Natsu just looked down at the table. "No" he said. "Really?"

asked Gray. "Well" started Natsu. "Well?" said Gray. "Um I convinced Lucy to go to the dance but, I didn't ask her." Said Natsu. "What? Why not?" they all said. "I don't

know." He said. "Well then better hurry up. The dance is in 2 days!" said Sting. "I know, I'll ask her soon…" said Natsu. They all just look over at her. "Ok then" said Sting.

 **X**

At the girls table…..

* * *

"So anyone got a date?" asked Mira. Most of them nodded. "Yukino?" said Mira. "Well um I'm kinda going with Sting." Said Yukino. Lucy just froze. "What?" said Lucy "Sorry if

it's a little weird for you, you know your best friend and your brother." Said Yukino. "No it's ok…I just wonder why he did not tell me yesterday." Said Lucy. Mira knew who the

rest of the girls were going with. "So Lucy are you going to the dance in general?" asked Mira. "Well ya I'm going" said Lucy. "What?" said all of the girls. "How?" said Yukino.

"Well someone convinced me to go." Said Lucy as she glanced over to were the boys were siting. They all then look over to see what Lucy was looking at, and then knew how

this person was. "So did he ask you?" said Erza. "Who?" asked Lucy. "Natsu! Who else?" said Levy. "Oh um no." said Lucy. "What!?….oh Lucy I didn't mean to" said Mira. "No

it's ok…I'm sure he'll ask when he's ready." Said Lucy. "Ya guess you're right." Said Yukino. "Well since you're going now…why don't we go shopping after school?" said Mira.

"What for?" asked Lucy. "For a dress silly, you can't go to the dance without on!" said Mira. "But I already have dresses." Said Lucy. "So? What's one more going to do?" said

Mira. Lucy just looked at her. "Ok then its decided! We are going shopping after school, meet up by the School gates." Said Mira. Lucy then thinks what did she get herself

into? Well anyway she hopes that Natsu asked her to the dance soon! And rest of the lunch they just talked about the dance.

 **X**

It was the end of lunch and everyone was already in class. Lucy was making her way to class. She had math. Fun. She walks in and sees that Sensei Jura was already taking

attendance. He looks up and sees her walking into the class. "It's not usual for you to be late, Lucy." He said. "Sorry it won't happen again." Said Lucy as she walked over to

her seat and sat down. She took out her books and started to do the lesson. The rest of the day went by pretty fast and before she knew it school was over.

* * *

After school….

Lucy was at her locker packing her bag. She closed her locker and was about to leave but a voice stopped her. She turned around to see Natsu standing there. "Hey Natsu."

Said Lucy. "Hi Lucy" said Natsu in a quite tone. "something wrong?" asked Lucy. "No I just want to ask you something." Said Natsu. Lucy just stood there. Was he going to

ask her to the dance? "Ok" said Lucy "can you meet me tonight?" said Natsu. "What time?" she said. "Around 8 and at the park." Said Natsu. "Sure I'll be there." She said.

"Really?" said Natsu. "Yes really, um I have to go." Said Lucy. "Were?" said Natsu. "Mira is taking me shopping, but I don't really see the point of it." Said Lucy. "Ok have fun."

Said Natsu. Lucy started to walk away. "See you tonight!" said Lucy as she looked back and waved to Natsu. Natsu just gave her a smile. "So did you do it?" said Sting as he

and the guys were now behind Natsu. Natsu jump since he did not expect them be creep up like that. He turned to face them. "No, but I will tonight…I asked her to meet

me." Said Natsu. "Ok then good luck." Said Gray. "We'll be cheering for you." Said Sting. "Thanks" said Natsu and they all leave the school

Lucy got outside and saw that the girls were already there and waiting for her. She walks up to them. "Hey…sorry for being late." Said Lucy. "It's ok but what happened?"

asked Mira. "Just had a little talk with Natsu that's all." Said Lucy. They all grins on their face. "Is that so?" said Erza. "Not like that!" said Lucy. "Ok if you insist." Said Levy.

"Can just go already?" she asked. "Sure!" said Mira. And they all made their way to the mall.

 **X**

At the mall….

* * *

When they got to the mall they all went immediately to all of the nice stores. Dragging Lucy in and out of each one and making her try on so many dresses. By now she has

tried on over 25 dresses. She now knew that she should never go shopping with Mira again. "Mira how much longer are we going to be here?" said Lucy. "What? Aren't you

having fun?" asked Mira. "Ya but I have to be some were later." Said Lucy. "Were?" asked Mira. "None of your business." Said Lucy as she was looking at some cute sweaters.

"Come on you can tell me." Said Mira. "No way!" said Lucy. "Ok but I will find out." Said Mira. Lucy then took out her phone to check the time. It was 6:30. She had been

shopping for over 2 hours with them. She knew she had to go home…or else her mom will never let her go to see Natsu. "Hey Guys I have to go." Said Lucy. "Already?" said

Levy. "Ya sorry but I have plans for the evening." Said Lucy. "Natsu?" asked Erza. "No!" said Lucy. As she turned away to hide the blush on her face. "Well ok then" said Erza.

"Bye see you guys tomorrow" said Lucy as she made her way out. "Bye Mira." Lucy called out as she left the store. They all just stood there and watched her leave. "What

was that all about?" asked Cana. "No clue." Said Levy. "I might know what's up with her. "Said Mira. They all just look at her. "I think she's going to see Natsu later on." Said

Mira. "I asked her that but she said no." said Erza. "Maybe she was just shy to tell us." Said Levy. "Hey Maybe Natsu is going to ask her to the dance!" said Mira. "maybe."

Said Cana. "Guess we'll find out tomorrow." Said Mira. And they all continue to shop.

Lucy was making her way home now, but all she had on her mind was why Natsu asked to meet her tonight? "Is he going to ask me to the dance?" she thought. "Probably

not…but I hope he does. I would really love it if he did. I don't even know where we are in our relationship…it's still too weird. But anyway…what am I going to wear?" thought

Lucy. "Stop it! I can't let my feelings get the better of me. If he asks me, he asks me. If not, then not. But I really want him to. I would do anything for him to ask me since

he convinced me to go." She thought. "What am I saying? Am I falling in love with him? No that can't be true! Were just friends!...but I wish we could be more than just

friends." And she continued her way home with all of these thoughts in her head.

* * *

 **Hey all of my lovey readers! I hope you all loved this chapter. Please leave me any suggestions for chapters or scenes that you want and I will add them to  
**

 **my story! I hope** **you all had I wonderful Halloween and got lots of candy! And don't forget that the dance is coming up! And remember NALU FOR LIFE!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: will you go to the dance with me?

 **X**

At the Eucliffes house….

* * *

By the time Lucy got home it was 7:15. She had only 30 minutes to eat get ready and leave to go meet up with Natsu. She walked up to her house and unlocked the door.

"Lucy hi! It's not usual for you to come home this late after school." Said her mom as she was coming down the stairs. "Ya sorry but Mira took me shopping after school and I

couldn't get myself out of it." Said Lucy as she took off her shoes. "So hungry?" said Layla. "Yes but I'm in a hurry I have to leave soon." Said Lucy as she made her way to

the stairs. "Oh were to?" asked Layla. "I'm meeting up with friend." Said Lucy as she went upstairs. She got into her room and changed out of her school uniform. She walked

over to her closet to see what she could wear for when she was going to meet up with Natsu. It took her about 10 minutes until she finally found something cute yet simple.

She decided to wear at a pink V-neck cut t-shirt, and pair of Wight jeans, and a blue sweater. She put her hair up into a pony tail. She grabbed her phone and keys off of her

desk and went downstairs to eat before she left. When she go into the kitchen she saw that Sting was already there and eating something. "hey." Said Sting. "Hi" said Lucy as

she walked over to the counter to where there was a sandwich, witch her mom had made for her. "Going out?" asked Sting. "yup." Said Lucy. "With Natsu?" asked Sting with

a small smile on his face. He knew the answer but wanted to tease her a bit before she left. "maybe." Said Lucy. "You love him!" said Sting. "Shut up! And don't copy sensei

happy! It's annoying." Said Lucy. "Sorry, just teasing you calm down." Said Sting. Lucy started to eat her sandwich. "So is it Natsu that you're meeting up with?" asked Sting.

She shot him a look. "Yes it is…is that a problem?" she asked. "Nope just wondering….you going to the dance?" asked Sting. He knew the answer to that as well….but did not

believe it for some reason. "Yes I am." Said Lucy. "Really how?" he asked. "I got convinced." She said. "By who?" asked Sting. "By a friend!" said Lucy. "Natsu?" said Sting.

"maybe." She said. He just looked at her. "So do you have a date?" asked Lucy. She knew the answer but wanted to see if it was true. "Yes…" he said. "Who?" she said "who?

Well it's um..." said Sting. "I'm waiting…I don't all day, I have to leave soon." She said. "It's…um…Yukino." He said. "What? You're going with Yukino?" said Lucy. "yes." He

said. He knew it must be award for him to go with her best friends but she did the same with Natsu. "Ok have fun!" said Lucy as she made her way to the door. "Going to see

Natsu now?" said Sting in a very teasing tone. "Yes…jealous?" she said. "Of what?" said Sting. "Oh nothing." Said Lucy as she left the kitchen and went to the door. She put

on her shoes and opened the door. She steep out and closed the door behind her. She started to walk towards the park. She was really excited and nervous…what did he want

to talk about with her?

 **X**

At the park…..

* * *

Lucy got to the park at exactly 8pm, one problem….were was Natsu? She thought. She just stood there for a few minuet until she took out her phone to text him and then

out of no were a pair of hands cover her eyes and she can't see anything. "Guess who?" said the voice. She was scared at first but then she knew who it was. "I don't know?

Who else would do this?" she said trying to tease him. He then lets her go and she turns around to face him. Natsu who was just standing there with a smile on his face. "Hey

Lucy!" he said. "Hi Natsu." She said. "Also about what you said, lots of people could do that to you." He said. "Well if they do I'll make sure to call you." She said. Natsu just

froze for a moment. She would call me for help? He thought. "So anyway…what did you want to talk about?" she said. Natsu just looked at her for a moment. He then glanced

at the park bench near them. "Why don't we go sit down?" said Natsu as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the bench. "Ok" she said as she was being

pulled. They got to the bench and sat down. Natsu the turned to face Lucy. Their eyes met. Natsu got lost in them. "So" said Lucy. "Hey so um…do you have anyone taking

you to the dance?" Natsu said. Lucy's heart stopped. Was he going to ask me? Omg, omg….OMG! Her heart was beating really fast. "You ok?" asked Natsu looking at her. She

did not say anything. She only managed to nod her head as a response. Natsu then took her hands and looked deep into her eyes. Lucy's eyes widened. Natsu then took a

deep breath. "Ok here we go" he said. He was going to do this! I can do this! Though Natsu. "I just want to ask you if want to go to the dance with me?" said Natsu. Lucy

then became speech less. What was she supposed to say? Yes she was supposed to say yes! Yes, yes, YES! It's not that hard! She thought. "I...I" she said. "You?" said Natsu

looking confused. Maybe he said something wrong? What did he do? Please tell me I did not mess up! Thought Natsu. "Of course I'll go with you!" said Lucy after she calmed

down. "Really?" said Natsu. "Yes I would only go with you and no one else." Said Lucy. Natsu's heart stopped. Did she really mean it? What was he supposed to say in

response. "Same goes for me." He said. Lucy looked at him. "You know…I was really scared that you went going to ask me." She said. "What? Why?' he said. "I don't know

myself." She said. Natsu them let go of her hands and then put him arm around her and pulled her to him. She was surprised at first… but then she put her head on his

shoulder. "I thought maybe you didn't not like me like that." Said Lucy. "What? You're the only person that I really care about…well you and Wendy, since my little sister…but

you come in first." Said Natsu. "Really?" she said. "Yes you're the one I love!" said Natsu. He then froze. Did he just basically say I love you to her? What was he thinking! But

it wasn't his fault…it slipped out. Natsu then turned his head away to hide the blush creeping onto his face. "Thanks Natsu. You're the one I love as well!" she said. Natsu then

turned his face to face her. He looked at her for a moments and pulled her in closer. She then wrapped her arms around him. It was already dark outside and the street lights

were already on, but they did not care. They could have stayed in that position forever if they could have. Natsu then losses his arms and lets her go. "So it's official? You're

my date to the dance!" said Natsu with a huge smile on his face. "Yup" said Lucy. And they just sat there as evening turned into night. They both knew that they had to go

home, but they wanted to enjoy being together for a bit longer. They both knew that they both confessed that they love each other but they did not care. All that matters was

what was happening right now. They sat there and watched as the moon came up. "What a nice night." Said Lucy. "Perfect night." Said Natsu. They both look at each other

and smile. And it really was a perfect night.

* * *

 **Hey all of my lovely NALU fans and readers! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Guess what?! Next chapter is the dance! Yay! Please leave me comments on what you want**

 **to see happen and I will add them! Also please leave my any suggestions for chapters or scenes! And remember NALU FOR LIFE!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Dance!

 **X**

At school the next day…

* * *

It was a very busy day at school. The classes were cancelled and everyone was busy with setting up the gym and getting everything in place for tonight. Lucy was there with

Mira and the rest of the girls. Mira was the head of the organization committee. She was busy telling the guys were to put what. "Hey Lucy can you plies go to the schools

storage and get the boxes with decorations?" asked Mira. "Sure where's the room?" she asked. "Down in the basement, here's the keys." Said Mira as she handed Lucy the

keys. Lucy just looked at the keys. "Something wrong?" said Yukino. Lucy turned to look at her. "No" said Lucy and she turned back around. "I'll be back." She said as she

made her way to the doors. Yukino just looked at her. "What's up with her?' said Sting. Yukino turned to see Sting standing next to her along with Natsu. "I don't know, all

she said was that she is going to be back. That's all." Said Yukino. "wired." Said Sting. "Maybe she went to go get something?" said Natsu. "Now that you mention it I saw she

was holding keys… she also looked a bit scared after Mira left." Said Yukino trying to think about what she could be scared of. "I'll go she were she's going." Said Natsu as he

left the two of them and left the gym. They both just stand there. "So" said Yukino. "Back to work?" asked Sting. "Yup…unless you want to make Mira mad." Said Yukino.

Sting had a scared look in his face, and went back to helping the other guys.

* * *

Natsu left the gym and saw that Lucy had just turned the corner. He followed. He saw that she was making her way down the stairs towards the schools basement. What

could she need there? Though Natsu. He followed and saw that she had stopped in front of a room with the words STORAGE written on the door. She opened the door and

stood there for a minute. She did not move. Natsu then walked up to her. "Hey!" said Natsu. Lucy jumped. She then saw it was Natsu. "H hi." Said Lucy. "Sorry did I scared

you?" said Natsu. "N no" she said. "Are you telling me the truth?" said Natsu. Natsu was now beside her. She felt the warm coming off of him. It made her feel better. She

always felt safe when Natsu was around. "You going into the storage room?" said Natsu. "Ya I have to get decorations." Said Lucy. She walked up to the door. "Well ok then"

said Natsu. He turned around and started to make his way to the steps…but then he feels someone gab him hand. He stopped and turns to look at Lucy. "What's wrong?"

asked Natsu. Lucy did not answer. "Lucy tell me what's wrong." Said Natsu "can you go into the room with me?" she said. Natsu just looks at her. "Are you scared?" said

Natsu. "No…it's just I don't like coming down here alone." Said Lucy. Natsu just looks at her. "Ok, let's go." Said Natsu. "Really?" said Lucy. "Ya but better hurry, I don't want

to make Mira wait long." Said Natsu. "Enough said come on." Said Lucy as she pulled Natsu into the room with her. They walked into the room and look for the light switch.

"Found it" said Natsu as he pulled on the chain, and the light turned on. "Wow there are so many things down here." Said Natsu. "You've never been down here?" asked Lucy

"nope." Said Natsu. "Ok we're looking for boxes that say DECORATIONS." Said Lucy they look around for a bit. "Hey Lucy found them" said Natsu. "Really?" said Lucy as she

ran up to Natsu. She got there and sure enough there were the boxes they needed. They pick them up and make their way to the door. After they reach the door, they turn

the lights off and lock the door. They start to make their way back to the gym.

* * *

"Hey Yukino have you seen Natsu?" asked Mira. "Why?" asked Yukino. "He's supposed to be helping set up the lights with Gray and Rouge." Said Mira. "Oh well he went after

Lucy." Said Yukino. "He did!?" said Mira. "What's wrong?" asked Yukino. "nothing." Said Mira as she got hearts in her eyes. "I'm back" said Lucy as she and Natsu walked up

to Mira and Yukino. Mira then snaps out of her day dream. "So Natsu I hear you went after Lucy." Said Mira. Natsu then turned his head to hide his face. Lucy just stood

there. "Lucy did you ask Natsu for help?" asked Mira. "What! No…he just showed up when I got to the door." Said Lucy. "Ok then we'll take those from you tow love birds."

Said Mira. "MIRA!" yelled Lucy. "I was joking Lucy." Said Mira. "Anyway its ok I got it, so where do we put these?" asked Lucy. "Right there by the stage." Said Mira as she

pointed towards the stage. Lucy then is stopped by Mira. "Did he ask you?" whispered Mira. Lucy nodded her head. "Really!? We have to talk about it. Meet me at my locker

at 3 when everyone leaves to go get ready. Ok?" said Mira. "Fine" said Lucy. "And one more thing… I ship it! Good luck!" said Mira and she ran off to the stage. Lucy Just

stood there. Oh on what did she just agree to? "Need a hand?" said Natsu as he walked up to her. She noticed that Natsu had already took his box to the stage. "No I got it."

Said Lucy. She then walked to the stage and put the box down. She looked around and saw everyone was working really hard. She better get to work as well.

* * *

"Hey Mira." Said Lucy a she walked up to Mira who was at her Locker. "Hi Lucy." Said Mira. "So what did you want to talk about?" said Lucy. "So you're going with Natsu?"

asked Mira. Lucy turned her head away to hide the blush that she was getting. Mira then tried to see why Lucy was doing this but then she got it. "I knew it! You are going

with him!" said Mira. "Who's going with who?" said Lisanna as she walked up to Mira. "Lisanna do you have a date for the dance?" asked Mira. Lisanna just looked at Lucy.

"Nope but neither does Jenny so were going together." Said Lisanna. "Dates are over rated." Said Lisanna. "That's not true." Said Mira. "Oh really do you have a date Mira?"

asked Lisanna Mira just gave a look with a really big smile. "maybe." Said Mira. "Come on tell me!" said Lisanna. Lucy just stood there watching. "I'm going to go." Said Lucy.

"Oh Lucy I forgot to ask is Natsu going to pick up?" asked Mira. "Ya he's coming over with Yukino." Said Lucy. "Oh ya that's right Sting's date. I think it's really sweet that

Yukino said yes." Said Mira. "Ya I'm going. Later Mira…bye Lisanna." Said Lucy as she left the hallway and made her way home. "So Lisanna shall we go home as well and get

ready?" asked Mira. "sure." Said Lisanna. They leave and start to make their way home. "Can I ask you something?" said Lisanna "go ahead" said Mira. "Why are you friends

with Lucy?" Said Lisanna. "Why aren't you?" said Mira. "Mira that's not an answer." Said Lisanna. "well I really wanted to talk to her at the begging of school 2 years ago but

just avoided everyone for 2 years. Until this year I had not said a word to hear…that is until I found out you were being mean to her. I guess I have always thought of her as a

fiend weather she knew it or not." Said Mira. Lisanna just looked at the ground as they walked. "You give her a chance. If you apologize for what you did, I'm sure she will

forgive you." Said Mira. "Ya well I'm not that type of a person." Said Lisanna. "But you should be, and more people will like you for who you are and how popular you are."

Said Mira. "Why don't you go on home and I'll be there in 30 minutes I just have to go check something out." Said Lisanna "ok see you." Said Mira. Lisanna then pulled out

her phone. "Hey Jenny?" said Lisanna. "What is it?" texted Jenny. "Lucy is going to the dance with Natsu." She texted back. "Really? You wanna?" texted Jenny. "You bet It."

texted Lisanna. "Ok, btw what are you wearing?" texted Jenny. "You'll see g2g." texted Lisanna. She then put away her phone and continued her way home. She was thinking

about what Mira had told her.

* * *

 **X**

At the Dragneel's house….

* * *

Natsu was sitting in his room watching TV. Then Wendy runs in. "Natsu have you seen my blue shoes?" asked Wendy. "No" said Natsu looking at her in confusion. Natsu looks

at Wendy and see's she's a mess. She was wearing 2 different coloured socks, a blue dress with a pink skirt on top, one black shoe and one red, half of her hair was in a

ponytail and the other was curled. "You trying to figure out what to wear?" asked Natsu. "Ya but I can't find anything!" said Wendy. "Looks like your experimenting." Said

Natsu as he pointed to his mirror. Wendy turned around to look at herself. She was in shock! "Sorry for bothering you!" said Wendy and she ran out of the room. Natsu was

just confused at this point. Then Natsu's mom come's into his room. "Hi Natsu" she said as she put down his laundry on his desk. "Natsu…I expect you to put away your

clothes ok? Don't leave them on the desk this time." Said Grandeena "fine." Said Natsu. "So going to this dance as well?" asked Grandeena. Natsu knew were this

conversation was going. "yup." Said Natsu. "Do you have a date?" she asked. Natsu paused his show. He did not what to say. "ya." He said. Grandeena just looked and raised

her eyebrow. "Ok then have fun." She said and left the room. Natsu phone then rang. He picked it up and saw it was Gray. He answered it. "Hey Gray." Said Natsu. "Hey

man…where did you go his morning? I needed your help with the lights! What the hell!" said Gray. "Ya sorry but I got distracted." Said Natsu. "By Lucy?" asked Gray. "maybe." Said Natsu. "So anyway you meeting her at the dance?" asked Gray. "No…I'm picking her up. Well I and Yukino are meeting Sting and Lucy at their place and the 4

of us are going." Said Natsu. "Well that's fun…I'm also going to pick up Juvia…but I have a feeling that Lyon will be there as well." Said Gray. "Oh I forgot that the two of you

are fighting for her." Said Natsu. "No we aren't! I just can't get her to leave me alone and then Lyon joins in and it's just so frustrating!" said Gray. "You're jealous." Teased

Natsu. "Am not!" said Gray. "Sure keep telling yourself that." Said Natsu. "Well I have to go, see you at the dance." Said Gray and then hung up. Natsu then returned back to

his show…until a knock on his door stopped him. "What?" said Natsu. Wendy then opens the door and pecks in. "sorry I did not mean to bother you." Said Wendy. Natsu then

turned off his laptop as he figured that he won't get the chance to finish. "No its ok, what's up?" he said. Wendy then walks into the room and closed the door. "Can I talk to

you about something?" asked Wendy "sure ask away." Said Natsu. "Ok well you see I'm a bit nervous about the dance." Said Wendy. "Why?" Said Natsu. "Well I'm nervous

that I might screw up and my date will leave me." Said Wendy. "You have at date? Wait aren't you a bit too young to start dating?" said Natsu. "No it's not like that! A friend

asked me." Said Wendy. "A friend?" said Natsu. "ya." Said Wendy. "Who's your friend?" asked Natsu." well it's um…Romeo." Said Wendy. "Romeo? Good for you." Said Natsu.

"Really? Thanks Natsu! I Feel better." Said Wendy. And got up and left. "Oh Wendy you might want t ask mom about your shoes." Said Natsu. Wendy then got a bright smile

on her face. "Thanks Natsu I will!" said Wendy and she ran down stairs. Natsu got up and closed his door. He walked over to his closet and opened it. "Now what am I going

to wear…I know the dress code is semi-formal but still." Said Natsu and he just stood there.

* * *

 **X**

At the Eculiffes house…..

* * *

Lucy was running around the house and so was Sting. "Hey mom? Have you seen my back shoes?" asked Lucy. "Mom have you seen my blue dress shirt?" asked Sting. "No

sorry for both of them." Said Layla. They both ran run up stairs and into their rooms. Lucy walked up to her closet and opened the door. She started to go through her all of

her cloths. She ended up taking out all of her dresses. She tried one after another. Until she had finally found one. It was a light blue dress that was just above her knees.

She then put a black belt around her waist. She then put her hair since she always keep it down. She then put on a bit of makeup…just some concealer, Mascara, and some

eyeliner. She then decided to put on some of her favourite perfume. It smelled like candy canes. She then found her missing back shoes and put them on her bed. She then

put on her favourite locket that had her name engrave on it and I matched with her usual red heart earrings. She then went into her closet to choose a small purse. Lucy then

found her small black cross over. She then looked into the mirror and she looked GOOD! She the grabbed her Wight jacket off of her bed and made her way downstairs. When

she got there she noticed that Sting was already downstairs and ready to go. He wore a blue Dress shirt with black pants, and he had a dark blue tie to go with shirt. "Oh you

two look so adorable!" said Layla. "Mom!" they both said. "What? Can't a mom call her own kids adorable in her own home?" said Layla. "Mom it's embarrassing doesn't

matter where we are" said Sting. "Well if you won't let me do it know….then I'll just call you adorable I front of your dates." Said Layla. They both just freeze and look at her.

"You wouldn't." Said Lucy. "You want to try me?" said Layla. Sting and Lucy both look at her with fear in their eyes. "I was just kidding!" said their mom. "Can't you two take

a joke?" she said. Just then Weisslogia joins them. "What up with the two of you all dressed up?" he said. "We have a school dance." Said Lucy. "Really?" said Weisslogia "ya

so can the two of you try not to embarrass us when your friends come?" said Sting. Then Luke runs in. "hey Sting wanna go and play catch with me?" asked Luke. "Sorry

cant." Said Sting. Luke then noticed how they were dressed. "Why are you two dressed so fancy?" asked Luke. "We have a school dance." Said Lucy. "Oh ok!" said Luke. It

felt like forever. Until they finally heard the doorbell ring. Both Sting and Lucy ran to open the door, but Weisslogia beets them to it. He opens the door and invites them in.

"hello you must be Lucy's and Stings friends right?" said Layla. "Hey how you doing?" said Weisslogia Sting and Lucy look I shock as their parents are trying to socialize with

their friends. "Uh it's nice to see you to Mr. and Mrs. Eculiffe." Said Yukino "likewise." Said Layla. "Ready to go?" asked Natsu. Sting and Lucy both nod and run out of the

house. Natsu and Yukino do the same. They all make their way towards the dance.

* * *

 **X**

At the dance….

* * *

They 4 of them enter the gym and are blown away by how amazing it looked. They walk over to were all of their friends were. "Hey guys." Said Natsu as they approached

them. They all turn to see the missing members of the group. "And were have the 4 of you been?" Asked Mira. "No were." Said Lucy. "We were making our way to the dance."

Said Yukino. "Ok then." Said Mira. After that they both split up in two groups one with the girls and the other with the boys. "So what do you guys think?" asked Mira. "I love

it." Said Yukino. "It's really nice." Said Juvia. "I wanted to add something that would make it even better but Mira said it was a bit odd and said no…but anyway it is good."

Said Laki. all laugh. "Ok so girls tonight we have one rule to only hang out with our dates. Got it?" said Mira. "But don't worry only after you guys slow dance, then you can

go and talk to other people." Said Mira. "Ok when will they lay a slow song?" asked Erza. "When I decided to." Said Mira. They all moaned. "Got it? Now go have fun!" said

Mira. They break up" so levy who's you date?" asked Lucy. "Oh it's um Gajeel." Said Levy. Lucy looked at Levy. Levy was wearing a yellow dress that had ribbons on it. She

had a blue head band to match her hair and had on black shoes. She also had her hair up. She looked really good. "So Lucy do you like Mira's rule this year?" asked Levy.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy. ""wait did not go to the other school dances?" asked Levy. Lucy shock her head no. "What we at least have 3 a year and it's already the 3th

year of school! Are you telling me you missed that past 6 school dances?" said Levy "yup I never saw the reasons for them so I stayed at home." Said Lucy. "Well then, this

must be really special for you." Said Levy. "What do you mean?" asked Lucy "it's your first dance!" said Levy I guess you're right. They continued to talk for about 2 more

minutes. They then go to the guys. "Hey" said Lucy as she and Levy walked up. "Hey" said Sting. "Did you hear Mira's rule this year?" asked Levy they all nod. "Well guys

looks like we gota follow the rule until the first dance." Said Sting. "Hey Rouge the rule applies for you two." Said Mira, as she was now behind him. "What? I don't even have

a date!" said Rouge. "So you still have to dance with somebody!" said Mira. Rouge then hangs his head and goes to find a dateless girl. After that they all split and go with

their dates. "So what do you want to do?" asked Lucy. "Don't know." Said Natsu. "I'm going to get a drink wont one?" asked Lucy. "I'll just come and get food." Said Natsu.

They then go to the table. Lucy then noticed what Natsu was wearing. He was wearing Wight long sleeved collar shirt with a black vest and black pants. He also had on his

scarf. Wow he really dressed the part. Thought Lucy. They got to the table and saw that there was so much food…and it all looked good. After that Natsu and Lucy got into

conversation and had some good food. "So how do you find the dance?" asked Natsu. "I love it! I never though a school dance could be do much fun!" said Lucy. "Well they

are!" said Natsu as he gave her a smile. "Now I kind of regret not going to the other ones." Said Lucy. "You weren't at the other ones?' asked Natsu. "Nope this is my first. I

didn't even go in middle school." Said Lucy. Natsu just froze…wait this is her first school dance? He cut off by Mira's voice. "Ok if you could all find a partner we are going to

slow things down." Said Mira as she spoke into the mic. "Looks like we have to slow dance" said Lucy. "Ya" said Natsu. They walk over to were the other couple where. Lucy

put her arms around Natsu's neck and Natsu placed his arms around her waist. The Music starts and they start to dance. It was so nice and adorable. Lucy then placed her

head on his shoulder. It was the perfect moment. Natsu's heart was racing. And so was Lucy's. "Hey something wrong?" asked Natsu as he could feel her heart beat. Lucy

then lifted her head. "No" she said as she looked at Natsu. Their eyes meet and it seemed like time had stopped, the world stopped spinning. "Hey Natsu?" asked Lucy as she

looked deeper into his eyes. "What?" said Natsu. "I think I'm falling for you…" said Lucy. Natsu just looked back at her. And a smile went on his face. "Me to." Said Natsu the

moment was perfect. Lucy then places her head on his chest. "Hey" said Natsu. Lucy looked up then she and Natsu both lean in. their lips met. But they broke apart about 10

seconds later. Lucy then blushes and looks down at her feet. "Don't be like that." Said Natsu. "But I don't what to say." Said Lucy. "I know." Said Natsu. Lucy looks up. "I love

you Lucy." Said Natsu. "I love you to!" said Lucy as she got tears in her eyes. Lucy then releases her arm around his and wraps them around his chest. She hugged him tight.

Natsu did the same back. After the song ended they both let go, but then they both took each other's hand and held hands as they walked over to their friends. "Hey we saw

the whole show." Said Gray. "So?" said Natsu. "Nothing but now I can tease you about it." Said Gray. "What? Jealous that you did not have the guts to do it?" said Natsu.

"What did you just say?' said Gray. "I dare you to kiss Juvia." Said Natsu. Juvia then fell on the floor out of joy. "Oh my darling Gray and I kiss? How wonderful!" though

Juvia. She then got up and grabbed onto his arm. "Well are you going to do it?" asked Natsu. "Fine but only cuz it's a dare and I don't want to play the punishment game with

you." Said Gray. Gray then looks at Juvia. They both look at each other. And then they both lean in and kiss. It only lasted for about 5 seconds. After they pulled away they

see Natsu with a shock on his face. "There I did it." Said Gray. "Ok good job" said Lucy. "Your turn." Said Natsu. "Ok I dare Sting to kiss Yukino." Said Gray. They both freeze

as they heard their names. They then lean in and do it as well. But theirs lasted as long as Lucy's and Natsu's. They pull away. "That was easy." Said Sting. Yukino then had a

really bad blush on her face. "Ok my turn…Gajeel and Levy." Said Sting. Gajeel and Levy look at each other. "Come on Gajeel if we did it you have to do it!" said Gray. "Fine

but only if it will shut you up." Said Gajeel, he then leans in. Levy goes on her tippy toes. Their lips met. Levy's heart starts racing. The kiss its self-lasted about 7 seconds.

"there." Said Gajeel after the broke apart. Just the Lisanna walks up the group. "Hey made if I talk to Lucy for a sec?" said Lisanna. They all look at her. "Please?" she said.

"Fine" said Natsu. He let go of Lucy's hand. Lucy then walked off with Lisanna towards the food table. "So what did you want to talk about?" asked Lucy. "Is it true that you

and Natsu are kind of like dating?" said Lisanna. "Well I'm not really sure myself" said Lucy. "Oh ok well I'm going to tell you it won't last." Said Lisanna. "What do you

mean?" asked Lucy. "Well it's just like what happened to me. Someone better will come along and take him from you." Said Lisanna "Natsu would never do that!" said Lucy.

"Come one Blondie! Did you really think that you the only girl that's perfect for Natsu? There's tons of fish in the sea. You and me were one of them." Said Lisanna. Lucy then

started to get tears in her eyes. "What you don't like the truth?" said Lisanna. "You're pathetic to think that Natsu loves and cares about you! He just feels bad for you that's

all! You're being used! Just like always." Said Lisanna. "No! That's not true." Said Lucy. "Really?" said Lisanna. "Hey Natsu! Get over here!" said Lisanna. Natsu walks over and

sees Lucy is crying. "Lucy are you ok-"Natsu is cut off by Lisanna. She put her lips on his. Lucy's eyes winded. After she lets him go she turns back to Lucy. "See told you."

Said Lisanna. Lucy had no words to say. But the tears from her eyes were falling down harder than before. "I gota go." Said Lucy. "Wait!" said Lisanna. Lucy then turns

around and gets hit with punch. "Hahah! You fell for it." Said Lisanna. Lucy who is now soaked turns to leave. All of her friends we shocked. "Lucy wait! Don't go!" said Natsu.

He grabbed her arm. "Let me go." She said. "No I won't I need to talk to you." He said. "Well I don't wanna talk. Just let me go" said Lucy. Her pulled her hand free and ran

away. Natsu just stood there heart broken.

* * *

 **Hey all of my Lovely reads! I all hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the late update I know you all must have been really excited to read this chapter!**

 **Please leave me** **any suggestions for the next chapter! I hope you all have a wonderful day, night or whatever the time is where you are. And remember NALU FOR LIFE!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: I'm not going to lose you…

 **X**

Outside of the school…

* * *

Lucy was running towards to school gates. She was running as fast as she can but I was no use. No matter how fast she ran she could not clear her mind of what just

happened. She reached the school gates and ran out and towards the town. She kept on running until she trips on a rock and comes crashing down onto the pavement. "oow"

said Lucy as she looked to see if there was any damage. She had scraped her knee pretty bad and it was bleeding. "Great on top of all things I now have an injured knee,

could this night get any worse?" she said. Lucy gets up and remembers that she left her jacket and purse at the school. "Great now I can't even call anyone, and I'm cold. I

guess I was right this night could get any worse." She said as she started to walk slowly. She was feeling pain in her left knee. She then saw a bench not too far away. She

walked over and sat down. She slowly lowed herself so she would not put any pressure on her left knee. "At least it's not bleeding as bad." Said Lucy. She sat there and

looked around to see if there were any people out. And they were. It was Friday night and a bunch of kids form other schools were out and having fun. That's what she was

supposed to be doing…having fun. "Now what?" said Lucy as she looked up at the sky.

* * *

 **X**

Back at the dance…

* * *

"What the hell Lisanna?" said Natsu. All of their friends were looking at them. None of them have seen Natsu as angry as he is now. "What?" said Lisanna. "You really went

too far tonight." Said Natsu. "Oh come on I was just trying to have some fun." She said. "Fun? Your idea of fun is making others feel bad? By bringing them down for no

reason at all? That's fun?" he asked "yes it was fun for me…and I know you also enjoyed it." She said. Natsu just froze and looked at her with eyes of death. Lisanna then

walked forward to him. "What did you just say?" he said. Lisanna knew that he was playing the tough guy act. "I said I did it for you, so could have some fun with me." She

said. "You're sick if you think I would find it funny when you hurt one of my close friends or any of my friends at all." He said. Lisanna then started to get pissed off. "Come on

Natsu I know you still like me so why don't you ditch little miss cry baby and we get back together." Said Lisanna. She knew he would choose her over Lucy. Lisanna was a

much better chose…according to Lisanna. "Are you serious? You want me to leave someone who is really close and special to me for someone like you. I made a mistake

when we started dating. And I did the right thing when we broke up." Said Natsu. Lisanna just stood there with shock on her face. "Really she's important to you? I was also

important to you!" said Lisanna. "You were never important to me after I saw how you were treating Lucy. You were just picking on her for no reason at all and I wasted 2

years with you. I lost that time and will never get it back thanks to you." He said. "You say you wasted your time with me? Well I'll tell you that you're wasting your time with

Lucy. She a loser and no one likes her." Said Lisanna "your wrong." Said Sting as he and the rest of the group come up to join in. "we all love and care about her!" said Levy.

"She has friends and their a lot better than yours." Said Gray. "What are you saying? I don't have friends?" said Lisanna. "No we're saying you do but they don't like you and

just use you. Jenny might be the only real friend you have." Said Loke "that's not true!" said Lisanna. She was now yelling. "Come on even Mira had to ask you to stop being

mean to Lucy and you still do it." Said Juvia. "Juvia's right Lisanna I asked you to try and make peace with Lucy and this is what you do? You lied to me I don't think I can

trust you anymore." Said Mira as she and Elfman walk up to the group. "Mira's right Lisanna we can't trust you anymore. You have to stop this." Said Elfman. Lisanna just

stood there and was in shock. "Wait you're not going to trust me anymore?" said Lisanna. "Fine be that way. I'll go find little miss perfect and teach her a lesson." Said

Lisanna. And with that word Lisanna broke from the group and ran out of the gym. "I'm going after her." Said Natsu. "I'm coming." Said Sting. "Count us in as well." Said

Gray as he, Loke, and Rouge all nod their heads. "Will you girls be ok while were gone?" asked Sting. "Yes we will don't worry! Now go find Lucy and bring her back!" said

Yukino. And on that note they all run out of the gym. "What was that all about?" said Erza. "They're going to stop Lisanna from hurting Lucy and to find Lucy. "Where were

you all this time?" asked Levy. "Oh just having fun with Jellal." Said Erza. Jellal then walks up behind them. "Speck of the devil." Said Erza. "Were's Natsu going?" asked

Jellal. "I'll tell you later. Let's just hope they get there in time." Said Erza. And they all just stood there with worried looks on their faces. "Don't worry it will be fine." Said

Mira. And on that note they cheer up a bit.

* * *

 **X**

Outside…

* * *

Lisanna is running around looking for Lucy. She was now on the path Lucy took when she left school. Lisanna then noticed something on the ground. She bends down and

picks it up. It was a red heart shaped earing. It was the same one Lucy had on. Lisanna noticed them when she was talking to them. "Yes! She can't be far away!" said

Lisanna. Natsu and they guys were not far behind from her. "Look there's Lisanna." Said Gray. Lisanna then gets up and starts to run again. About 2 minutes later she sees a

hint of blonde not too far away. She starts to run faster. She then reaches Lucy. Lucy has her right leg and the bench and she is hugging her knee. Her face in down and she

was looking at the ground. "I found you!" said Lisanna. Lucy then lifted her head up. Her faced was stained with tears and she was still crying. "Leave me alone. Did not have

enough fun at the dance?" she said. Lisanna just looked at her. "I'm just getting started. By the way I think your missing one earing." Said Lisanna with a smirk on her face.

Lucy then touches her right ear, and sure enough there was no earing there. "How did you know?" she asked. "Oh it's what led me to you." Said Lisanna as she showed Lucy

her earing. "How did you get it?" asked Lucy. "Oh it was the ground back there." Said Lisanna. "So how does it feel to have the only thing that brings you joy taken away

from you?" asked Lisanna. "Leave me alone. You've won already." Said Lucy. "True but I still don't have what I really want." Said Lisanna. Just then Lisanna reaches for Lucy's

hair and pulls off of the bench and down to the ground. She pins Lucy down. "Get ready for your punishment." Said Lisanna. Lisanna was about to hit Lucy…Until she is

stopped by a hand. Turns around to see Natsu, Sting, Gray, Rouge, and Loke. Natsu then tightened his grip on Lisanna wrist. "Natsu let go! You're going to brake my wrist!"

said Lisanna. Lucy then bursts into tears again. The guys manage to get Lisanna off of Lucy. Lucy id just lying on the ground in shock, with tears running down her face.

Natsu then turns to look at her. Her bends down to Lucy. "Lucy its ok, you don't have to cry anymore. Were here now." Said Natsu. Lucy looks at him and slowly nods her

head. She then slowly sits up. Natsu puts him arm around her back to support her. "Are you ok?" asked Natsu. "I think so." Said Lucy. She then looks at Natsu and tears fill

her eyes. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Natsu. "I was scared…but I'm glad that you showed up." Said Lucy. Natsu just gives her a smile and pulls her to him.

"Did you really think I would leave you in a situation like this?" asked Natsu. "If it's not late…wanna go back to the dance?" asked Lucy. "That sounds great." Said Natsu. Lucy

then started to get up but is stopped by her knee. "What's wrong?" asked Natsu. "I scraped my knee." Said Lucy. Natsu then looks down and sees her left knee stained with

dry blood. "How did it happen?' asked Natsu who had a worried look in his face. "It happened when I was running and I tripped on a rock." Said Lucy in a quite shaky voice.

Sting then walks up. "How is she?" he asked. "She looks find but she has and injured knee. She said she fell down and hurt it." Said Natsu. "Oh, well I asked Gray and Loke

to take Lisanna back to school so Mira and Elfman can deal with her." Said Sting. "Ok, well were going to go back to the dance as well." Said Natsu. "Ya that's probably a good

idea. I know that the school nurse Porlyusica is still at school since is supervising the dance." Said Sting. Natsu then looks down at Lucy. "Hey do you want me to carry you?"

asked Natsu. Lucy nods. "Hey Sting can you help me get Lucy on my back." Asked Natsu. Sting nods and walks over. They Place Lucy on Natsu's back and start to walk.

* * *

 **X**

Back at school…

* * *

Natsu and Sting walk into the school front yard and make their way to the door. As soon as they reach the doors they see the Strauss siblings exiting the school. "Hey you

found Lucy." Said Elfman. "Is she ok?" asked Mira. "She's fine but has an injured knee that's all." Said Sting "oh ok well were going to take Lisanna home and have a nice

long talk with our parents about this whole problem." Said Mira. "Ok well we better get her inside to see Porlyusica." Said Natsu. "Ok well bye." Said Mira. They leave and

Natsu and Sting enter the school they walk towards the gym. "Hey why don't you take Lucy to the infirmary and I'll go find Porlyusica." Said Sting. "Ok we'll be waiting." Said

Natsu. And with that they part. "How are "how are you feeling?" asked Natsu. "A bit better." Said Lucy in a quite tone. They make their way to the infirmary. Natsu sets Lucy

down on one of chairs next to the door. He then sits down next to her and puts his arm around her. "I was really worried about you when you ran off like that." Said Natsu. "I

sorry." Said Lucy. She out her head down and tears were filling her eyes. "Come on now don't cry." He said. "I know but it's just that I truly believed what Lisanna said that

you were going to leave me for someone else." Said Lucy. "That's not true and you know it. I would never do that to you." Said Natsu. He then pulls Lucy closer to him and

wrapped is other arm around her. He was hugging her like a teddy bear. Lucy then puts her hand and his arm. It was the perfect moment….or so they thought. "Thanks for

coming Porlyusica." Said Sting as they turn the corner. Natsu then immediately let's go of Lucy and they act like nothing happened. "Lucy?" asked Porlyusica. Lucy nods.

Porlyusica opens the door to the infirmary. Lucy then gets up. "Here let me help" said Natsu. "No its ok I got." Said Lucy as she slowly limped into the room. Natsu and Sting

waited outside for about 20 minutes.

* * *

20 minutes later….

Lucy walks out of the room. Both Natsu and Stint stand up. "She'll be ok but she needs to rest it for a couple of days" said Porlyusica "ok thank you for the help." Said Sting.

Porlyusica leaves and goes back to the dance. "So you still wanna go to the dance? "Asked Natsu. "Ya." Said Lucy.

They start to make their way back to the dance. They enter the gym and meet up with their friends. "Lucy!" said Levy as she, Juvia, and Yukino run to her. "Hey guy." Said

Lucy. They all get into a conversation. It was about half an hour before the dance was about to end. Natsu then walks up to Lucy. "Can I have moment with Lucy?" asked

Natsu. All the girls look at Lucy and nod their heads. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and pulls her away from them. He pulls her into a corner far away from everyone. "So what

did you want to talk about?" asked Lucy. Natsu then looks her deep in the eyes. He bends down and kisses her. She was shocked at first but then kisses him back. It lasted

for about 15 seconds. They pull away and look at each other. "That's what I wanted to talk about!" said Natsu with a big grin. She smile back. "I love you." Said Natsu. Lucy

has a shocked look at first but then she gives him a warm smile. He loves her smiles. "I love you to!" said Lucy. They then hug each other and stay like that for the rest of the

dance.

* * *

 **Hey all of my readers! I all hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sad to say that this story will be over soon!:( But I will start a new NALU fanfic! If any of you  
**

 **have any ideas for a new story I'm all open for it! I hope you all love NALU fanfics as much as I do and have wonderful day! Or night! And remember…NALU  
**

 **FOR LIFE!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:let's make it official!

At the Eculiffes House...

 **X**

* * *

It the morning after the dance and Lucy was still in bed. She got home late last night and well was really tired as well. It was now about 11:30 am and she finally decided to

get out of bed. She got up and walked over to her closet and changed her clothes. She then heard her phone go off. She picked it up and checked to see what she got. It was

a text from Natsu! She opened it and read it "morning Lucy!" Is what he had texted her. She got a smile on her face. She then replied to him. "Morning Natsu! "She texted

back. She waited for a moment for him to reply. And he did. "Hey Lucy I need to talk to you, can we meet sometime?" He texted. She read it and got a sick feeling her

stomach. She then replied. "Sure what time works for you best." She texted. He responded" is 1:00 pm good with you?" She responded with."ya where do you wanna

meet?"…"at the park. Is that ok with you?" He texted. "Yes it's fine." She texted. "Ok see you then!" And with that the conversation ended. She then put her phone on her

bed and went down stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

When she got to the kitchen it was lively. Her whole family was there. "good morning Lucy!" Said Layla. "oh morning mom." Said Lucy. "how was the dance?" Asked Layla.

Lucy did not respond. She thought back at what happened last night. She then felt some pain come from her left knee. "Lucy?" Her mom asked. "oh it was fine." She said.

"really? I noticed you left knee is covered with bandages what happened?" She asked. "oh I just tripped and scraped my knee that's all." Said Lucy. "sure" said Sting. Lucy

then shot a look at Sting that shut him up. "anyways...what are of you so lively this morning?" Asked Lucy. "mom decided that we are going to have family breakfast on the

weekends." Said Sting. You could really her the boredom in his voice. "why?" Asked Lucy. "well we never sit down and eat as a family and more time together." Said Layla.

"that's right you kids are growing up too fast and we never spend time together anymore." Said weisslogia." I remember when the two of you were little and you loved to

play and spend time with us "he said. "dad things are different now since were older." Said Lucy. "ya sorry but we prefer to spend time with our friends you get it right?"

Asked Sting. "yes we get it...I guess it's hard for us to see our children grow up so fast." Said Layla. "anyways do you two have any planes for today?" She asked as she set

down a plate with pancakes on it. They all sat down. "well I'm suppose to meet up with a friend and 1." said Lucy. "I'm going out tonight with my friends." Said Sting. "I see

well the reason I asked was because your father and I have to go to a banquet today and we need someone to watch Luke." Said Layla. "Sting?" Said Lucy. "what?" He said.

"you watch Luke while I'm gone and then I'll watch him when you go out ok?" Said Lucy. "Fine sounds good." Said Sting. "thank you." Said Layla. "by the way Lucy who are

you meeting up with?" Asked Sting. She was Staring at…"Sting!" She said. "no I would like to hear who you are going out with." Said Weisslogia. "dad!" Said Lucy. "tell us

Lucy." Said Layla. Lucy's face was now turning red. "thanks for the breakfast but if you would excuse me." Said Lucy as she got up and walked away. "think we went too far?"

Asked Layla. "maybe" said Weisslogia. And they all sat there in silence and finished their food.

* * *

Lucy got to her room and closed the door. She looked at the time and saw it was 12:15. She had to leave in 20 minutes. She decided to get ready. She opened her closet and

choose what she was going to wear. She then brushed her teeth and hair. She got dressed and left her hair down. she thought that's she looked best with it down, but I

bothered her in school so she kept it up. She then opened her door and made her way down stairs. She walked over to the door and out her shoes on. "have fun on your

date." Said Sting as he came into the room. "it's not a date!" Said Lucy. "sure." He said. And with that Lucy opened the door and left. It was now 12:45. She had mixed

feelings about what Natsu wanted to talk about.

* * *

It was now 1pm and Natsu was at the park waiting for Lucy to arrive. He had about a million thoughts racing through his mide. He then saw a hint of blonde and his heart

started to race. She walked up to the bench he was sitting on. "hey Natsu!" She said with a smile on her face! He struggled to say anything. He was still focus on the smile

she had. "h hi Lucy." He managed to say. "so what did you want to talk about?" Said Lucy as she sat down next to him. "oh I just wanted to ask you something." Said Natsu.

Lucy got a bad feeling about the question. "ok then ask away." She said. Natsu stayed silent for a moment. He was debating weather to ask or not to ask her. "well I just

want to know where you see us." Said Natsu. "you mean relationship wise?" Asked Lucy. "ya" said Natsu. "I'm not really know...where do you see us." Said Lucy. "that's what

I wanted to ask you I mean where close but were not dating and yet it still a bit weird." Said Natsu as he turned away. "I agree but I'm not sure.." Lucy is cut off by a hand

that is placed over her mouth. "do you want to make it official?" Asked Natsu. Lucy's eyes got wider. He lets his hand off of her mouth. "you mean.." She said. "yes Lucy will

you be my girlfriend?" Asked Natsu. "what kind of a question is that! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Said Lucy as she started to get tears in her eyes. "what's wrong? Why are you crying?

Did I say something?" Asked Natsu. "no I'm happy. There's just tears of joy that's all." Said Lucy. "uh ok" said Natsu. "hey Natsu?" Asked Lucy. "ya what is it?" He said. " I

want to talk to Lisanna." Said Lucy. "why?" He asked. "I want to see why she is always being mean to me and see if I can solve the problem." Said Lucy. "Are you sure that's

a good idea?" He asked. "its my own choice if I want to. I just don't want her to spend the rest of high school hating me." Said Lucy. "you really are a positive person aren't

you?" Asked Natsu. "ya well I guess since I made friends it made me realize that it's better to not be friends with someone and not have then hold a grudge against me." Said

Lucy. "that's true but what about all of the things she did to you?" Asked Natsu. "I can let them go." She said. "really cuz I can't. I don't know why but when I saw Lisanna

being mean to you I wanted to do something to stop it. I felt like I had to stop it." Said Natsu. "can I ask you one thing?" Said Lucy. "sure" said Natsu. "why did you date

Lisanna?" She said. Natsu stopped and looked at Lucy. He did not answer. "if you don't want to tell me then I get it. I was just wondering." She said. "hey why don't we go for

a walk?" Asked Natsu. "sure that sounds good to me." Said Lucy. And they begin to walk. Lucy then started to think." Why didn't her answer my question? Was it too personal

for him? Well anyway I still can't believe we are dating now! I can't wait to tell Yukino! I also have to set her up with Sting can't wait to see that happen!" And they walked

towards the pond.

* * *

 **Hey all of my lovely readers. I really really sorry for the really really late update! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a comment for  
**

 **suggestions! I'm all** **open, I will also be starting a new fanfic soon! Have a great day! And remember NALU FOR LIFE!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: talk with Lisanna…

 **X**

At school on Monday….

* * *

Lucy arrived 2 minutes before the bell. She over slept….again. She ran to her locker and got her books closed it and ran to class. She came in class and sat down. She noticed that Natsu was not in class and it made her feel sad. She took out her textbook and did the instructions that the teacher told them. The bell rang and Lucy went to her next class.

She walked in and noticed that her teacher was absent and had a supply. After the teacher gave them work to do the class went crazy. They always do when there's no teacher. Lucy just sat in her seat doing her work. She was really sad and felt like a part of her was missing. She missed Natsu a lot. She then felt a buzz coming from her phone.

She looked around to see if it was safe to pull out her phone. She then took it out and saw she had a text massage. She opened it and saw it was from Natsu! She was so happy to hear from him. " _Hey Lucy I won't be in school today I got a cold. I miss you and should be back by tomorrow! I also wish you were here with me! ;)_ " is what Natsu texted. She felt a smile creep on her face. She relied to him " _hey Natsu I miss you to and I hope you feel better._ " Texted Lucy. She felt a bit better after texting Natsu. She then continued to do her work.

It was now lunch time and Lucy wanted to get something's strait with a certain person. She looked for Lisanna. Lucy then noticed Lisanna and walked over to her. She was at her locker. "Hey Lisanna." Said Lucy as she walked up to her. Lisanna turned to look at Lucy. "What do you want?" said Lisanna. "Can we talk?" asked Lucy. "fine." Said Lisanna. "Why don't we go can talk in private." Said Lucy "ok." Said Lisanna. Lisanna closes her locker and they walk outside. They get outside and sit at the by sola tree.

 **X** outside….

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" said Lisanna. "Come on let's not rush into things why don't you tell about your day? Huh?" said Lucy. She did not want to start off on the wrong foot. "Fine now can talk about what you wanted to?" said Lisanna. She sounded like really pissed. "Ok fine I wanted to know why you were treating me the way you were." Said Lucy. She felt a bit scared that Lisanna would do something to her. She was silent for a moment. "Why do you care I'll stop ok?" said Lisanna. "I do but I also what to know the answer." Said Lucy. "Ok I was a bit jealous of you." Said Lisanna. Lucy was silent. She was speechless.

"Really?" said Lucy. "Ya it must be a bit weird to hear that from me." Said Lisanna. "No just surprising." Said Lucy. "well I'm not sure if you this but Natsu and I have been friends for a long time, and well on the first day of school Natsu saw and told me that he thought that you were really pretty and wanted to talk you." Said Lisanna. "Really but he just ignored me in middle school." Said Lucy.

"That might me true but you are also Sting's sister also he wasn't interested in girls back then." Said Lisanna. "I guess that's true, but I didn't know he liked me." Said Lucy. "Well I convinced him that you're not so great and told him to find someone else." Said Lisanna. "Why did you do that?" asked Lucy. "Well I liked him but he liked you and I wanted him to pay attention to me so I told him some lies about you and that got him uninterested." Said Lisanna. Lucy was shocked to hear the truth. "And then after that I made him fall in love with me. I wanted to make you feel useless and show you that I was better for him, I knew you liked him." Said Lisanna. "But when he broke up with me I then realised that he never really liked me and did it so I would leave him alone. I was angry and took out my anger on you. So that's why I did all of those things and when I heard that you two were going to the dance it made me furious to know that he was taking you and not me, but I guess I got what I deserved. And to think it was all because I was jealous." Said Lisanna.

"I see but don't forget that jealous is the worst thing and can change you into person that's not you. I think that's what happened to you, next time don't let your jealousy get the better of you ok?" said Lucy. "ok but what about all of the things I did to you?" asked Lisanna. "I forgive you." Said Lucy. "But how can you forgive a person like me? I mean I played pranks on you embarrassed you in front of the school and physically hurt you? How can you forgive that?" she asked. "It's not an easy thing to forgive, but I'll look the other way for them." Said Lucy. "If it's not too late I want to apologize." Said Lisanna. "It's never too late." Said Lucy.

"Lucy I'm really sorry about everything I did to you and I promise I won't do it again." Said Lisanna. "I accept your apology…but if you don't mind…do you think we could become friends?" asked Lucy. Lisanna just sat there. "You really want to be friends with me?" asked Lisanna. "Yes I don't want us to fight each other anymore, I want us to be friends." Said Lucy. "Ok then I guess that makes us friends." Said Lisanna. "I'm glad were friends." Said Lucy. And the two of them spent the entire Lunch outside.

 **X** after school….

* * *

Lucy was at her locker getting her bag ready. She then heard her phone buzz. She checked it and noticed a text from Natsu. She opened it" _hey Lucy I was wondering if you could bring me the work I missed_." Texted Natsu. Lucy just rolled her eyes and responded. " _Ok just text me your address and I'll bring it over_." She texted. She then when to Natsu's classes and got his homework. She then felt her phone buzz again. " _Its 76 fairy view avenue_." Texted Natsu.

" _Ok be there soon_." She texted. And she left school. On her way out she was stopped by Sting. "Hey are you going home?" he asked. "No I'm going to drop off Natsu's homework why?" she asked. "Well I want to go out with the guys and my phones not working." He said. "I'll call mom and tell her." Said Lucy. "Really? Thanks I owe you one." Said Sting as he left. She shrugged and then continued her way to Natsu's.

 **X** at the Dragneels house…..

* * *

"Hey mom?" said Natsu. "What is it?" she asked. "My friend is coming over with my homework are you ok with that?" he asked. "What do you think? Of course I'm glad! You'll at least not fall behind in school." She said. "Ok well there be here soon." He said. Natsu was a bit nervous to have Lucy over. He's been to her house many times since Sting lives there to and he comes over for games. But I was different this time since she was the one coming over.

He waited for her to come. He also was wondering what his mom would say when she saw Lucy. But he did not care. It was about 15 minutes later the doorbell rang. Natsu was in his room when he heard it. He then heard the door open. Grandeina opened the door and was surprised to see Lucy standing there. "Would be Natsu's friend?" she asked. "Y yes he asked me to bring him his homework." Lucy said as she showed the textbooks she was holding. "Ok then it's nice to meet you what's your name?" Grandeina asked. "It's Lucy." She said. "What a nice name you have." She said "thank you it's nice to meet you as well Mrs. Dragneel." Said Lucy. "Well Natsu's upstairs in his room so you go on up and give him the homework. Is that ok with you?" she asked. "It's fine and thank you." Said Lucy as she made her way to the stairs. She goes up them and wonders which room was Natsu's. She did not tell her which room he was in. Lucy then started to look into the rooms.

She finally found Natsu's room and knocked on the door. "You can come in and you don't have to knock." He said from inside of the room. Lucy opened the door and saw Natsu sitting on the bed. "Hi Lucy." Said Natsu. "Hey Natsu….how are you feeling?" she asked. As she closed the door behind her. "Better…now that you're here." He said. It made Lucy blush a bit. "Were should I put your homework?" she asked. "Just on the desk." He said as he pointed to the desk. She did as told. "How was school?" he asked. "It was boring without you." Said Lucy. She then realised what she said. And felt so embarrassed.

"Oh really?" he teased. "Well if you're going to act that way then I'm going to go home….you didn't even thank me for bring you your homework!" said Lucy. "Your right. Lucy thanks for bringing me my homework and don't leave yet I didn't see you all day." Said Natsu. "Ok fine I'll stay a little." She said. "So what else happened?" he asked. "Well I talked to Lisanna and sorted the whole problem out and no were friends." Said Lucy. "Really…..that's good to hear" said Natsu.

He then got a look of worry on his face. "What wrong?" asked Lucy. "Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it." He said. "Well its getting dark I should get going." Said Lucy as she stood up. Natsu then grabbed her hand. "Don't go yet." He said. "But I have homework to do and I have to go home for dinner." She said. "At least stay for dinner." He said. Lucy felt a blush creep on her face. "I don't know." She said. "Come on she's ok with it." Said Natsu. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yes now come on sit back down." He said. "Is there a reason why I put up with you?" she asked. "Cuz you love me?" he asked. "True…." She said. And sat back down and they continued to talk.

But little did they know that someone was spying on them…."oh my god! No way can't I believe he said that!" said the person. Then a voice came from downstairs. "Wendy leave them alone and come down and help me set the table!" shouted her mom. Wendy did as told. But for some reason she knew that they would get together. She hoped that the same would happen with her and Romeo. And she was having a daydream as she set the table for 5.

* * *

 **Hey all of my lovely readers! I hope that you all love this chapter and feel free to leave me anything you want to happen in future chapters. I hope  
**

 **you have a good day, night, or whatever time it is where ever you are! And remember NALU FOR LIFE!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: operation Sting and Yukino….

 **X**

At the Dragneels house….

* * *

It was after dinner and Lucy was just about to leave. "Do you really have to leave?" asked Natsu as Lucy put her shoes on. "Yes I have homework to do and I only told my mom that I'm staying for dinner, I don't like to lie to my parents." Said Lucy. "Ok. Well I should be back at school by tomorrow." He said. "Good to hear." Said Lucy as she stood up and grabbed her bag. "Well see you Natsu" She said. "What? No good bye hug?" asked Natsu. "You all ways have to have it your way." Said Lucy. She walks up to him and they hug.

She then tries to break up the hug when she realizes that Natsu's grip was getting tighter. "Natsu" Lucy said. "What?" he said back. "I have to go and you're not letting me." She said. "Hey I'm just giving a friend a hug." He said. "Yes but you're not letting go of me." Said Lucy "ok fine." Natsu said as he let her go. "Thanks look I'll text you when I get home so don't worry." She said.

And with that said Natsu got a big smile on his face. "Ok well hope you get home safe." He said. As he opened the door. "I will." Said Lucy as she walked out the door. Natsu watch her as she left. She gets to the main sidewalk and turns around and waves at him. He does the same back. And then she continues her way home.

 **X**

At the Eucliffes house….

* * *

It was about 8 by the time Lucy got home. She opened the door and hear people laughing from the dining room. She took off her shoes and bag and walked to the dining room. When she walked in she saw that some of her parent's friends came over.

Just great on top of coming home late from Natsu's she now had guest over. "Oh Lucy your home. It's about time I was starting to wonder what time you planned on coming home." Said her mom. "Ha-ha ya sorry about that!" said Lucy. All of the guest stop talking and look at them. "Its fine so are you hungry?" she asked. "Mom I just came from dinner." Said Lucy. "Oh right I forgot about that sorry." Said Layla.

"It's fine." Said Lucy. "So Lucy who's house are you coming from?" asked one of the adults. "Just a friend's house." She said. And with that she left the room. "What's up with Lucy?" asked the same person. "I don't know, but she's been like this for a while now," said Layla. Lucy leaves the room and goes upstairs.

 **X**

Upstairs….

* * *

Lucy gets into her room and closes the door. She changes out of her school uniform and into something more comfortable. She then pulled out her phone and started to text Natsu. "Hey" she texted. Her phone then buzz right after she sent it. "Hey! How are you?" he texted. She rolled her eyes. She now knew why she feel for him. "Fine you?" she texted. "Lonely" he texted. "Don't be like that were talking right now." She texted.

"True, but still not the same as having you here." He texted. That put a smile on her face. "So my parents suspect something." Natsu texted. "About what?" Texted Lucy. "Us. What else?" he texted. "So do my parents… what do we?" she texted. "Tell them…later…never?" he texted. "Well we will have to tell eventually." She texted "true, but not now ;)" he texted. "Ok…can I ask you something?" Texted Lucy. "Sure." Natsu texted back.

Do you think that Sting and Yukino like each other?" she texted. She waited for him to reply. "Hmm let me think….yes!" he texted. "I think so too but whenever I ask either of them they just turn away and leave." She texted. "Ya same…there like each other!" he texted. "I know this is the wrong thing to do but do you wanna set them up?" she texted. "Ya sure. Do you think they'll get mad?" Natsu texted. "Hopefully not, but don't forget that they did the same thing with us." She texted. "Ya they tried really hard and even made it worst between us sometimes." He texted.

Just then Lucy's phone beeped. Her phone battery was at 9%! "Sorry Natsu gotta go! Phone battery is low! Bye see you tomorrow!" she texted. "Bye…have a good night…love you!" texted Natsu. She smiled when she read the texted. "Love you to!" she texted back. And plugged in her phone. She wondered if it was a good idea to set Sting and Yukino. But she would be careful with it. "Hmm maybe Mira could help." She said as she started to do her homework.

 **X**

The next morning…

* * *

Lucy woke up to the sound of her alarm. She reached for her phone and turned it off and got out of bed. She walked over to her closet and put on her school uniform. She put her hair into a ponytail, packed her bag and when downstairs. She got to the kitchen and saw that Sting wasn't there. "That's strange he's always in here." She said. Then she heard the doorbell ring.

She when over and opened the door. On the other side of the door was Natsu. She was surprised to him. "Natsu? What brings you here?" said Lucy. "I just wanted to surprise you." He said. "Let me guess you want to walk to school together?" she said. "Maybe." He said. "You're so predictable" she said. He was silent. "But that's what I love about you most." She said. His face then lit up. "Ok then you ready?" he said. "Yep just let me put on my shoes." She said as she bent down to put on her shoes. She got up grabbed her bag and closed the door behind her and they started to walk down the sidewalk hand in hand.

 **X**

At school…

* * *

They get to school and go right to class. They get to class and sit down. They still have the same setting plan as before so they sit next to each other. "Morning love birds!" said Mira as she walked up to them. "Morning Mira!" said Lucy as she stood up. "I'm gonna go to Mira and the rest of them is that ok with you?" she asked "sure." Said Natsu. Lucy then smiles and goes to the girls. Natsu then looks around the room. He then makes eye contact with Gray, who signals him to come over. He gets up and goes to him. Gray is with Loki. "Hey man" said Gray. "Hi" said Natsu.

"What's wrong?" asked Loki. "Nothing's wrong…so what's up?" asked Natsu. "Oh nothing much." Said Gray. "That's not what I heard…" said Loki. "What did you hear?" asked Natsu. "Go ahead say it my life's and open book." Said Gray. "Really? Even your dating life?" asked Loki. Grays face then when red. "Tell us Gray what's happened yesterday? And what's happening again on Friday?" asked Loki. Gray was still silent.

"Come on Gray there's nothing to hide." Said Natsu. "Will you two shut up?" he finally said. "Embarrassed?" teased Loki. "Just tell us and we'll leave you alone about it." Said Natsu. "No" said Gray. "So you won't tell us well then Natsu I'm sure you know what needs to be done." Said Loki. "Sure do." Said Natsu. Gray's face then lit up. "No don't you guys dare!" he said. Gray had a look of worry on his face.

"Too late!" said Loki. And then the two of them shout."GRAY HAS A SECRET THAT HE WANTS ALL OF YOU GUYS TO KNOW!" they both shouted. Gray's face then turns completely red.

He was silent, until Juvia pushed her way out off the group she was in with rest of the girls. "Gray my darling are you going to them?" asked Juvia. She seemed all too excited about it. Was still silent. He then grabbed his bag and practically ran out of the class. The class then when back to what they were doing. Juvia just stood there. Her facial expression was blank. "Juvia are you ok?" asked Lucy. Juvia didn't say anything.

Mira then waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't move. Or even blink. "Juvia snap out of it!" yelled Lucy as she shoot her. Juvia remained still even after that. "What's wrong with her?" asked Lucy. "Don't know." Said Levy.

"Well this can't be good." Said Lucy. "Don't worry this is normal for her." Said Mira. "Come again?" said Lucy. "well you know that Juvia likes Gray, and well they went on a date yesterday and were going to have another one this Friday, but it looks like Loki and Natsu tried to get him to say it but then turned things around and well whenever Juvia wants Gray to confess or tell us they had a date he gets all nervous and ends up leaving the class, but he should be back in about 30 minutes." Said Mira. "Oh when Juvia snap out of it?" asked Lucy. "In 3, 2, 1" said Mira and at that moment Juvia went back to normal.

"Gray my darling he couldn't do it! He couldn't confess his undying love for me!" said Juvia. "I think that undying might be taking it too far." Said Loki. Juvia then shoot him a look that shut him up. The bell then rang and the teacher came into class and they began the day's lesson. About half way into class Gray comes in and takes his seat. Nobody said a word and the rest of the class was silent.

 **X**

It was now lunch time and everyone was packing their bags. Lucy left the class and went to her locker. She was approaching her locker when she noticed a hit of pink standing by her locker. "And what brings you to my locker Mr. Dragneel?" said Lucy as she walked up. "Oh so now you're going to address me by my last name?" said Natsu. "I was just teasing you." Said Lucy. "Ok then well I texted Sting to meet me hear what about you did you text Yukino?" asked Natsu.

"Yep she'll be hear in 1 minute. You remember the plan right?" asked Lucy. "Yes" said Natsu. They waited for Sting and Yukino to come. Finally they both came. "Hey" said Yukino as she approached. Lucy winked at Natsu as she passed him and walked up to Yukino. "Hi Yukino." Said Lucy. "So what is it Lucy?" asked Yukino. "Oh I was just wondering if I could borrow you math textbook since I forgot mine." Said Lucy.

"Sure" said Yukino as she took off her bag. Then Sting arrived. "hey Natsu what did you want?" asked Sting and they two of them get into a conversation Until Sting notices that Yukino is here as well. Natsu then texted Lucy. "Now" is what he sent. Her phone went off. "sorry give me a sec." she said as she checked her phone. Lucy then pulls out some Candy out of her pocket. "Yukino you want some candy?" asked Lucy.

"Sure" she said as she gave Lucy her textbook. They both unravel the candy and pop it into their mouths. Lucy then starts to choke on her candy and starts to cough like crazy. "Lucy are you ok?" asked Yukino. "Ya*cough* I'm *cough* fine*cough cough*" said Lucy. Sting then looks over. "Hey Lucy doesn't seem well." He said. Natsu then looks over and they both go to Lucy.

Lucy is now on the floor coughing even worse than before. "Lucy are you alright?" said Natsu. Lucy nods. "Here let's get you some water." Said Natsu as he helps her get up. And they both leave. After that Yukino and Sting are left all alone.

"I hope Lucy will be ok." Said Yukino. "Don't worry she'll be fine." Said Sting. "I guess you're right." Said Yukino. "So you wanna get some lunch?" asked Sting. "Sure" said Yukino and with that the two of them leave. Lucy and Natsu then get back.

"Gezz Natsu you took a long time to realize that something was wrong with me." Said Lucy. "Come on don't be like that." He said. "If I was coughing for any longer I would have started to choke on my candy for real." She said "sorry will I make it better if I buy you lunch?' he asked. "Maybe" she said. "No just kidding but next time just respond faster ok?" she said. "Ok" said Natsu. And the two of them leave for lunch.

* * *

 **X**

Hey all of my lovely readers! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure how many more chapters that I'm going to make, but in the mean time you can read my new chapters! I hope you all have a wonderful day, night, or whatever time of day it is! And remember **NALU FOR LIFE!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: I love you, and that's the truth…

 **X**

About 1 week later…

* * *

It's already been a week since Natsu and Lucy set up Sting and Yukino. They were not really surprised when the two of them got together since they knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but were surprised when Gray and Juvia got together.

They never thought it was going to happen since Gray never really had the guts to tell Juvia and the fact that he always left whenever we brought up the subject. A lot has happened since Lucy got to know all of them better.

She is now friends with Lisanna and many more. She is no longer the girl who was invisible. And who does she own all her thanks to? Well a boy by the name of Natsu Dragneel. Natsu and Lucy are the park spending sometime together.

* * *

"Thank you." Said Lucy. Natsu then got a look of confusion on his face. "What are you thanking me for?" he asked. "For everything" she said. Natsu who was still confused just when along with it. "Oh that? No problem." He said. "Hey look there's a bench, let's go sit." Said Lucy.

They walk over and sit. "Wow I can't believe it's almost winter break, can you?" she asked. "No" said Natsu. "So much has happened since the beginning of the year." Said Lucy. "You can say that again." Said Natsu. "It's true!" said Lucy. "Ok tell me then." He said back. "Well I made a lot more friends in these past 2 months." She said. "Give an example." Said Natsu. This was his favourite part.

He always loved to have long talk with Lucy especial when he could get information out of her. It was weird but that's what he did. "Ok well there's Mira, Juvia, Levy, Erza, Cana, Gray…" she says. "Lucy its ok I get the point." He said.

"Natsu! Were doing that on purpose?" she said…Busted! He's been busted.

"No…" he said.

"Tell me the truth!" said Lucy.

He then starts to laugh. "haha Lucy your so gullible and easy to persuade!" he said. Lucy then puffs her cheeks. "Am not!" she said. She then turns away. "But that's why I love you." He said. Lucy then turns back around. "Don't do that!" said Lucy.

"Ok I'm sorry." He said. "It's fine." She said.

"So tell more about how so much has happened." Said Natsu. "Well first of all we met each other." Said Lucy.  
"That's right weren't we partners for a project?" said Natsu.

"Yep but then Lisanna convinced me to switch partners so I then got Cana and you two were together." Said Lucy. "Oh I remember we failed the assignment and had to do a report to make up for it." Said Natsu. "Well I hope that it brought up your mark." Said Lucy.

"Yes it did, now tell me more." He said. "Ok well there was the time we all went to the movies and then I got coffee poured on me." Said Lucy. "Ya I was kinda hoping you forgot that one." Said Natsu.

"me to but when I saw how all of you were worried about me I then started to think that you guys weren't bad as I thought you were." She said. "You thought we were bad just because we were with Lisanna?" said Natsu.

"Well I knew that she did not like me and I thought that she was turning all of you guys against me." Said Lucy. "Even Sting? You're won brother?" he said. "No because I knew Sting would never do that." Said Lucy. "Well that's all in the past." Said Natsu. "I also remember our first date." Said Lucy. "Ya it was fun no?" he said. "You do know that it was in this park right?" she said.

"Really? Well then let's make it our park then" said Natsu.

"How?" she said.

"Well let's carve our names into one of the trees." He said.

"That's sounds great" she said.

"Hey Natsu?" said Lucy as she looked up at him.

"what." Said Natsu.

"I just realized that no matter what happened to me you were the one that was always there for me…Thank you." She said.

Natsu then turned his head. She was right. Weather she was on the schools roof, cafeteria, or even outside he would always go out and cheer her up after some crisis. "Well I can't stand to see my friends sad and I made myself a promise to always help them feel better." He said.

"You're a great friend, and I'm the only one who thinks it." She said. Natsu then looked her in the eyes.

"Lucy?" he said.

"Yes" she said back.

"I'm glad that I met you." Said Natsu.

Lucy's eyes then widened. "Me to. I feel most safe when I'm with you." Said Lucy.

"That's good to hear." He said.

"I know that won't let anything happen to me." She said.

"I promise that I will protect you no matter what happens or where it happens." He said.

She then started to get tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"There just tears of joy. I'm just so happy to hear you say that. Thank you." She said. Natsu then wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a hug. She then puts her arms around him.

"Lucy?" he said quietly.

"Yes?" she says quietly.

"I love you."

 **THE END!**

* * *

Hey all of my Lovely readers! I hope that you all enjoyed this story of mine. I'm going to starting a new story! It's going to be called "do you believe in fairy tails?" I

will post the first chapter maybe in a day or two. I have also changed my name to FairyTailFanatic345. I hope you go and check out my new once it is posted. I hope

you all have wonderful Day, night or whatever time of day it is! And remember **NALU FOR LIFE!**


End file.
